Is This Considered Cheating in Life?
by GuessWhoIAm27
Summary: As inappropriate it may be for a 19 year old girl that had just lost her life and had to restart a new one with no one to offer mental support. The thought that I had after my brain finally rebooted really shouldn't be… 'I'm going to see real KHR gay.' And it also shouldn't be appropriate that the thought actually lifted my spirits a little.
1. Chapter 1: Damn that god to hell

**HIIII. Thank you for choosing this story, I have always enjoyed fics that tells the story of how a person from reality falls into KHR so I thought that I should try it out myself.**

 **I have no beta so please excuse me for any mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story!**

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **Chapter 1: Damn that god to hell.**

I knew I should have kept my trap shut.

I knew I should have played dumb.

I knew, I knew I should have stayed out of it.

Because no matter how fun it looks, it's still dangerous.

Looking at the bag of marshmallows in front of me and the albino who was grinning at me. His purple eyes narrowed in silent laughter as he chewed on one of the fluffy white sweets.

I knew that I would be so screwed if I didn't listen to myself. Memories flashed through my mind and I heaved a deep sigh, running a hand through my hair.

But…If I was given a second chance to start over... I would do the same shit all over again.

Marshmallow man be damned.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Shirley? Shirley wake up!" a feminine voice rang throughout the house and I twitched.

What the actual fuck.

Sure 'Shirley' was what my friends liked to call me for some reason. But how the hell did my mom knew about it was beyond me. I'm pretty sure I was damn careful to make sure that my friends call me by my given name every time my parents are around.

"Shirley! Come on, I've made breakfast!" I frowned. Then again, mom actually knew about my nickname, just that she never mention about it, but why would she suddenly call me by it?

I groaned, rolling around in my bed. Stretching my arms, I start to feel around the bed sheet trying to find my dog plushy. After moments my hands came out empty and I frowned. Snapping my eyes open I took in my surroundings.

'Wait whut'

Why is my bed pink, _with Barbie images?_ I resisted the urge to gag.

Rolling out of my bed, my knee collided against the hard wooden floor painfully. I looked around and noticed this wasn't my room and everything looked taller. Did I went to a vacation and somehow forgotten that I did?

Looking down at myself, I noticed that my hands are smaller. My legs are shorter and my chest is flat.

Dafuq. I'm in a kid's body. What is happening? Everything around me is different and made no resemblance to any hotel room. I can feel panic rising up in my chest. This, _this is not normal._

Is this some kind of a practical joke or something?

Changing the room in one night may be possible but turn back time in one's body. I don't think the world has such technology yet.

"I see you're awake"

I whirled around to see a man sitting on the only chair in the room. He wasn't there before. He had long white hair that flowed down till his waist and he was wearing some one of white Chinese traditional garb that I often see in dramas.

"Before you say anything, listen to me to what's happening to you and please… be open minded"

What?

"I am the god of dimensions and I uh... made a mistake..."

Mistake? What mistake?

"To put it simply, I accidentally transferred you into another dimension..."

Something snapped inside me that I actually voiced my thoughts.

"Dimension? You transferred me to another dimension? What the hell? Who are you?" My voice came out high pitched.

The man sighed, and muttered some words to himself. "I am the god of dimensions...-"

"Prove it"

The man blinked in surprised. Waving his hand. A window opened beside him, showing a familiar scene.

My room. Before I could take a closer look the window faded. The man shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"As I said, I accidentally send you to another dimension. That just now was yours and now you're in a different one"

"Dafuq is that? Where am I? You said you send me to another dimension. Why am I in this body? Send me back dude!"

"Calm down, panicking won't help you anything. The process of changing dimension had some side effects on your body and it reversed your physical age. You humans age by year yes? If I'm not wrong, you're in your eleven year old body." Pulling out a mirror, the man showed me my reflection.

Dark brown eyes stared right back at me. The face in the mirror is familiar with dark brown hair and wide eyes and everything of an eleven year old. Or my eleven year old self. Yes, I am small as an eleven year old.

"I somehow messed up with the system and this happened. I'm not sure which dimension you are in nor your original dimension. I can't trace you back to your own dimension either as there's an infinite number of it."

"You messed up? I thought you're a god" I snapped.

"Anyone can make mistakes child. And immortal or not, anyone can get drunk as well"

"So you're saying that you sent me here by mistake because you were drunk?!" I shrieked, my nails digging in my palms.

The guy had the nerve to flash me an apologetic smile and it doesn't really help that he's quite handsome. But I didn't really have any space in my mind to be fangirlling about it.

"I would try my best to bring you back to your own dimension. But in the meantime, you have to live your life here. Thankfully you were the only one that got trapped in my mistake."

"What?" I frowned. _What?_ I sucked in a breath and tried to pinch myself awake because this shit feels so real.

"Ouch!" I yelped at the pain. The pain is real. Looking down at the small body that I'm in. Clutching the pajamas I'm in, I could feel my own nails grazing my skin. Dreams were never this real nor this vivid.

Looking at the man in front of me whose smile had disappeared and morphed into a sad and not-really-comforting smile... he nodded silently.

Suddenly, as if there was a pocket of vacuum around me. I had difficulty breathing, clutching and crumpling on Barbie's face of my bed sheet, I tried to take in the information. In any normal condition, I would have brush it off as some kind of a scam or lie.

But the body that I'm in feels so real, _so so real_ and I have never even seen the room that I am in before. Normal people don't form magical windows out of nowhere too. My mind is in shambles and I couldn't form a thought clearly.

Taking in gulps of air at once, I tried to regain my breathing. Soon after I did and I noticed that the man was kneeling beside me. His face sad as he rubbed circles on my small back. "There's more…" he whispered softly.

I almost choked on a sob.

"Since you were the only one that got transferred here, I had to set up a life for you… there's a huge chance that you may not be returning to your own dimension as… there's too much. Your mother or should I say your mother of this dimension is a doll that I made. She's made to take care of you for the rest of your life. She's not perfect but she's equipped with skills of a normal housewife that should keep you alive. However… I had to make her in a hurry and… human emotions is the hardest to replicate, your mother won't feel any emotions…She'll act like how one should be in a given situation but… not as complex as a real human…" He paused for the information to sink in. After a few minutes, I nodded my head dumbly, motioning him to continue.

"You could say that she's something what you humans like to call robots but she's a living organism that could die if damaged significantly. Returning you to your own dimension is possible but the length of time it takes is too much for a normal human lifespan. You'll die of aging before I could send you back home. I…I'm sorry…I truly am… Making your life here easier is the best that I can do for you."

Silence followed after he finished, looking at me with regret and sadness but I don't give a damn.

"You bastard…" I croaked. "Do you know that there's a major exam coming up?" Somehow that's what seemed important to me for the moment.

"Do you know how longI spent cramming chemistry equations into my brain? How much exercises I did? How much torture of mathematics I went through? I was _damn_ prepared and you crashed it all!"

I'm not finished yet.

"Body of an eleven year old? Damn you!" I know that's not what an eleven year old child should be saying but hey, I'm mentally nineteen. "Do you know that I'm going through one of the roughest stage in human growth? HORMONAL IMBALANCE IS ABSOLUTE SHIT" That and the mood swings.

"And now you're saying that I'm going to live my life all over _again_ starting from eleven, the age before puberty slaps you, _in a different dimension?!"_ My voice cracked and hot tears rolled down my face.

"Do you know stupid you sound?!" I don't know why I said that but hey, I can't help it. The god stayed silent the whole time I was screaming. "My friends, family… I can't see them again thanks to you!" Now the important stuff is coming up. "I _loved_ my friends, I _absolutely adored_ my family! Sure they can be kind of shitty sometimes but I _loved_ them! I wouldn't exchange them for anything in the world and now _you took them away from me!_ And now you're saying that I have a fucking robot for a mother! _I LOVED THE LIFE I'VE HAD._ " My life wasn't perfect but I wouldn't ask for more.

This seems so surreal and horrible. But the pain that my nails are digging into my arms is real and the emotions swirling inside me is overwhelming.

I heaved in deep breaths and sobbed. Curling my smaller body into ball, I cried myself to sleep. Ignoring the man beside me, I allow myself to drift in a world that I used to have.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I woke up to the cold and the flap of curtains. Memories that happened hours before flashed in my mind. Lifting up my hands, seeing the size of it crushed any hope that I've had that all of it was a horrible fantasy dream.

Sleeping had allowed me to think clearly and I felt like shit and the urge to cry again isn't helping. Sitting up in my bed, I hear a piece of paper crumpling under the weight of my hands. Bringing it up to my face, I began to read.

 _'I honestly have nothing to say to make you feel better so I'll save you that and get straight to the point'_

I let out a dry laugh, at least the damn god know that it's useless.

 _'You were transferred into a different dimension which means everything is a restart for you. And I think you should know where you landed but before you do. Let this sink in._

 _All dimension are born from infinite human imaginations. Nothing is impossible. For example, anything that humans think that are impossible in their world such as flying with wings, a dimension is born, bearing humans that have wings to fly.'_

I frowned in confusion, the sinking feeling and dread is growing in my stomach. I gulped before continue reading.

 _'The dimension that you are in is one of what you humans thought of. Take this in with an open mind. You were born in Namimori, Japan. And as I've said before I've set up a life and made things easier for you._

 _You are equipped with the language Japanese. Living a life with your mother, Dairi._

 _Don't seek of me as it does not benefit you. I will find you if there's a need for me to do so. Tell no one that you're from another dimension. Live as if you were born here originally or there will be consequences._

 _That's all you need to know. Good luck little human. Life is precious as you know it, live your second life to the fullest.'_

To be honest, my brain short-circuited for a long while after I saw the word Namimori and the rest of the words after were not registered in my mind.

Namimori, Japan.

 _Namimori, Japan._

 ** _Namimori_**

As inappropriate it may be for a 19 year old girl that had just lost her life and had to restart a new one with no one to offer mental support. The thought that I had after my brain finally rebooted really shouldn't be…

 _'I'm going to see real KHR gay'_

And it also shouldn't be appropriate that that thought actually lifted my spirits a little.

Yaoi is life. Heh. No inter-dimensional travel or trauma is going to change that.

Placing the paper onto my lap, I glanced to the sky outside my window. It's starting to get dark. Climbing out of my bed, I looked to the outside world.

Rows of houses, kids playing around the streets. Old couples taking a stroll in the park nearby. As heart-warming the scene should be. I felt a cold pang in my heart.

'Seems like this shit is real… Better start adapting…' I sighed and glanced at my bed sheet. I grimaced.

First things first, get rid of this abomination of a bed sheet.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I remember clearly the moments that I was just fangirlling over some R27 fanfictions in my old room. I also ship a lot of shippings (straight shippings as well) but R27 is my OTP.

I'm also quite glad that I'm quite an open minded person as well seeing that I could come to terms to the life I'm living in a few weeks. In my opinion, that's impressive.

 _Namimori, Japan._

I was in disbelief at first that I was sent into an anime world. So I started to walk around town. However, I never actually paid attention to any architectural details in the anime to confirm that I'm really in Katekyo Hitman Reborn's world.

But then, I saw it, the famous place from the anime, aka, Hibari's turf. I vaguely remember the building having a clock on the top part and being yellow, it also have a huge courtyard where all the actions happen and the grey gates and all. But that didn't lay my thoughts to rest, the huge Japanese kanji that was built in the frown had read, _Namimori Middle School,_ did.

It was weird waking up one day and suddenly having all knowledge of the Japanese language in you. It was as if I've learn the language before but in fact, I didn't.

Although the thought of being transferred to my favourite anime is comforting. That didn't stop me from being depressed and lonely from time to time. Having a living robot that doesn't understand the complexity of a human mind and emotion as a mother doesn't help either. Thankfully, the thirty something woman looks nothing like my original mother because if she did...That's just cruel.

Living in my eleven year old body isn't fun as well. I miss my old body, my height, my body curves, all of it except for my B near C cup boobs, I don't miss them at all. I find them annoying actually. (Sometimes, I would stand in front of a full body length mirror, smugly admiring how flat my eleven year old self is) Having people staring or commenting about my chest isn't pleasant at all. I don't know why they do that. They're just average.

On to my life I'm living, according to my 'mother', we have just moved from Tokyo and into the little town of Namimori. I have just been transferred into Namimori Elementary School to which is true as I've been attending the school for the days I've been here.

To my surprise, the anime's main protagonist is in the same class and age as me. Heh. Sawada Tsunayoshi. The boy whose life will soon be turned upside down by a sadistic baby and become a mafia boss of a large influential familigia.

But true to how the anime has made him to be, Sawada Tsunayoshi really is no good. He fails in everything, trips in thin air, shrieks at everything and sucks in sport. It's too much that I had to take a few days (a lot actually because it's just that baffling) to come to terms with it. But I never like it when other students of my physical age picks on the poor boy. Bullying is one the things that I'm very crossed about.

I opted helping the boy but…

Helping him would mean me involving myself in his life.

His life that soon would be filled with mafia. As fun as it sounds in the anime, mafia is no joke. And I'm actually living inside the anime, scratch that, I'm living in a world that has resolution flames and mafia. I could actually die being in the Vongola. That's not a life I would want.

Avoiding Sawada Tsunayoshi means I would live a peaceful life that could be quite similar to my previous one. Avoiding Sawada Tsunayoshi would lead myself to live my former self dreams and achieve some goals that my former self had.

But seeing the poor boy on the verge of tears beside me while being yelled by the class teacher and students laughing at him. My heart can't take it anymore. Someone so kind and cute shouldn't be treated like that.

Screw the dangerous life I'm throwing myself into. Scribbling random words onto my notes and ignoring the lesson the teacher was teaching (I've learnt it and knew them all anyway). I shifted my desk, pulling it next to the brunet's.

I internally screamed at the adorable and confused expression the boy is giving me.

"Do you understand the lesson sensei is giving?" I whispered to the boy. He shook his head and I smiled.

"Well Tsu-...Sawada-san" I mentally cursed myself before continuing. "Would you like it if I help you?"

The brunet's orbs' widen and gaped. he glanced behind me to see if all of this was a prank. A few minutes passed and the boy still hasn't uttered a single word, I'm starting to get impatient from the silence.

"Y-Yes please" The boy fiddled with his shirt and timidly glanced at me. If moe flowers were real, the class would be filled with it.

I refrained myself from smiling too much from the cuteness and continued. "Let's be friends Sawada-san yeah?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Immediately, I could feel my smile slipping away and a frown coming to my brows.

"And why is that?" I asked despite knowing the answer. _'A friend of dame-Tsuna's is a dame too'_ or so what I heard the others say.

"Be-Because… because I'm Dame-Tsuna and… and you'll-" I place a hand on the brunet's shoulder to stop him from saying anything else.

"Nonsense, Sawada-san. I want to help you and friends help each other. So let's be friends! Call me Shirley, no honorifics please" I smiled again. Using my real name is too painful for me to bear, my nickname is enough to remind me the life I've lost and I think it's suitable for it to lead me in my new one.

The smile the boy gives me after was enough to wash away the inner pain I'm having. Too cute, so innocent, so pure.

It's actually painful to accept the fact that he would be thrown into a world of death. But then…

I honestly can't wait to see Tsuna in hyper dying will mode.

I _can't wait_ to see Reborn in his adult form.

Wait no, I'm eager to see some R27 moments.

But I should prepare myself too…

Hm…

Well I've been wanting to learn taekwondo for some time now…

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **Dairi means surrogate in Japanese… or so that's what Google translate says… heh.**

 **What would you do? How would you react if you actually were to lose your current life and forcefully thrown into a world you know little of?**

 **This is my version.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews means updates yeah? Because reviews give me motivation to type. And typing means updates. HEH.**

 **Please review! You can ask me anything or even PM me~**


	2. Chapter 2: I asked for this

**Heyyyyyy, so this is the second chapter! Please enjoy~**

 **Excuse me for any errors. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 2: I asked for this**

I asked for this.

 _'You asked for this…'_ I tried to reason with myself, trying to push the small pool of irritation and frustration down. _'You started it first, you asked for it so chill girl'_

Gripping my pen tightly, I tried not to glare at the boy in front of me. I failed. He squeaked and cowered in fear.

...Or at least that's what I expected him to do but time changes people. 2 years had passed since Tsuna and I have been friends. And as I said, time changes people. Tsuna opened up to me much to my delight but the timidness and shyness has also faded away, causing the brunet to not hold back at making any snarky reply when he wants to and when he did, he is _so_ not cute at all.

Where did my cute and innocent little tuna fish go…

 _'You corrupted him.'_ A voice inside me said. Okay maybe I did. Being transferred to a new dimension doesn't mean I need to change myself. A not sarcastic me is not me at all. But I need to teach the brunet to stand up and defend himself somehow. Sure that should be Reborn's job but I can't stand seeing the boy being bullied anymore.

I tried to relay all the taekwondo lesson I've had on the brunet but it was all in vain (The kid could actually kick himself in the face, just…wao). I tried to bring his grades up (which succeeded to a point with great difficulty). I tried to help him fend off his bullies which leads to accidentally adding more bullies going after him (Sorry Tsuna!). I tried to help the boy in anyway I thought I could but it was futile.

But I, however, did not teach the boy sarcasm or snark. I must have had rubbed on it on him somehow…

Where did I go wrong… Rubbing my eyes, I sighed through my nose seeing that my glare isn't affecting the boy before me much. Instead the brunet gave me an apologetic smile pulled his book back from my grasp. Focusing his gaze onto his own handwriting trying to find error.

Wrapping my aching head in my arms I silently sobbed. "Where did I go wrong?" I asked myself.

The boy in front of me have the guts to giggle. "English is hard no matter how easy you think it is Shirley"

 _'It's easy to me because I have 15 years extra to learn it'_ I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. "How many times do you need me to tell you that you need to write this in present tense not past tense!"

"But I can't tell the difference!" Tsuna frowned, lying his book down and stared at the dark haired girl in confusion. Opening my mouth to spill the same words that I've been explaining to the brunet for the past 2 hours but in a more detailed order set the brunet nodding hesitantly before erasing his words off. Grabbing his pencil he began scribbling new words into the book.

Clamping my mouth shut, I sighed through my nose. Looking out to the window beside me, I indulge myself to the view. The sun was setting over the horizon, basking everything in its orange glow. The school's baseball team was still practicing in the school's baseball court.

Some of the members of the disciplinary committee can be seen standing guard by the school gates. Student's packing up to leave the school grounds and back to where their respective homes are.

 _Home_

A sudden pang of sadness hits me again. 2 years. It's been 2 years and I haven't heard any news from the bastard that placed me here in the first place. I knew I shouldn't have hoped but I can't help it. I miss _home._ My actual home that is filled with people that I love. It's been 2 years since I've seen them and the loneliness and yearn was unbearable.

But I also learn that being sad about it won't help me much either. The 'mother' that the bastard made wasn't all too bad. She could care and give me a warm smile like how a normal mother would, the food she cooks is good too but there are still flaws. There were nights that I broke down in my depression, wallowing in sorrow and yearning the need to be hold by someone who cares. My 'mother' found me once in one of those nights. Flustered and sad, she could only repeat 'What's wrong dear?' over and over again as I pushed her away. But it's better than having no one at all.

I also limit myself from making too much contact with other main KHR characters like Kyoko, Ryohei, Hana, Hibari and Yamamoto. I don't want to change the future that I know too much of and I know a small slip could create a chain reaction of catastrophic events (Yes, I'm very easily paranoid). Sure they were the same school as me but to them, I'm just a classmate or just one of the faces in the crowd. I did make friends with other characters that weren't significant in the anime to spice up my life a little. But none of them seems good enough to earn my trust.

"Shirley?" Tsuna's voice broke me out of my train of thoughts. "Are you okay? You look tired all of a sudden." Turning my attention to the worried brunet, I put up a smile. "I didn't get much sleep last night, your math score yesterday was so horrible that I couldn't sleep due to the sheer shock and stupidity of it."

The brunet flushed red and stammered a few incoherent words. I laughed and reached over to ruffle the boy's hair, earning a whine and a pout directed towards me. I laughed once more. "Come on, let's go home. It's starting to get late" The chair creaked and screeched against the floor as I stood up.

Tsuna nodded and followed my actions, stuffing his things clumsily into his bag. Once we're done, we walked our way out of the school ground and to the usual corner where we had to split ways, making small talks all the while.

"Remember to finish your homework before your video games Tsuna!" I yelled as I started to jog down the street. "I'll try~" was the reply and I chuckled. Turning down to the next junction, I jogged to my house.

"I'm home!" I called out, slipping off my shoes, I threw my bag to the floor. "Welcome back!" My mother greeted back and smiled at me when I walked into the kitchen. "Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon." I smiled and nodded.

After a refreshing shower and a satisfying dinner with my mother, I went up to my room. Over the course of 2 years I have piled up a lot of books in my room. There were materials that were obviously over my physical age but relearning everything that I know is a really boring process and boredom really kills. So I started to stack up and read on more advance books or novels which I prefer more.

Money somehow was never an issue in the small family, it is said that my mother inherited a huge amount of money from someone that could keep us living comfortably for a few decades. I suspect that the bastard (God of dimension) had something to do with it.

I shuddered at the thought of how similar my situation is to Tsuna's. Single mothers, no father (absent in Tsuna's case), unlimited money.

Flipping open my homework, I tried hard not to entertain the thoughts I had in school that evening.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"He's going to be late…again" I grumbled in my seat, glancing at the watch on my wrist. Not even half the class was filled yet but by the next 5 minutes, students would start strolling in, buzzing and ready for the day to start.

It wasn't unusual for the brunet to be late but then he would get bitten to death by the school's feared prefect again. Gaining the brunet another excuse to not be in class for lessons. I sighed and slumped in my seat, watching idly at the clock on the wall.

"Did you hear that?" Someone in the class asked aloud and murmurs erupted from other students. Perking up my ears, I tried to listen. Distantly there was a scream or rather a yell growing closer.

Intrigued, I straightened my back I looked down at the courtyard and saw nothing. But the volume of the yell is still growing. Looking up to the streets, I jolted up in shock to see a huge cloud of dust and dirt growing and flying in the air. _'What in the world?'_

The cloud converges to a small point that was advancing towards to the school at an alarming velocity. The small point that was leading the cloud of dust slowly begins to take shape of a person and soon, familiar features starts to show.

 _'Oh…oh wao'_ I raised a hand to close my gaping mouth as I watch Tsuna, clad in nothing but his boxers, bounce around and sprinting outside the school's courtyard. _'It's happening'_

Soon after, the brunet grabbed the school's idol which is Sasagawa Kyoko and literally screamed his confession into the girl's face. Several gasps could be heard around me as I turned around to see students pressing against the glass window for a better look.

"Is that…is that Dame-Tsuna?" Someone asked.

"It is! Oh my god what is he wearing!" Another barked in laughter. "Did you hear what he just said?"

I can't believe this is happening. This scene was in the first episode of the anime, it's starting. I watched as the orange haired girl took in the boy's appearance and ran away. I watched as Mochida, the asshole of the school, walked up to Tsuna and challenged the semi-naked boy. I watched as the orange flame on the brunet's forehead die down and Tsuna woke up to realise the situation he's in. I watched as a _baby_ clad in a black suit with a fedora came into view.

I felt my breath hitch, my hands shook and body trembled. _'It's happening, it's really happening'._ As if sensing that I was staring at him, the baby –Reborn, _the sun Arcobaleno_ \- turned to my direction and stared. I accidentally let out a loud squeak which is so out of character and crouched down from the window, hiding myself.

"You okay?" A friend asked and I nodded. "You're shaking. Do you need to go home?"

"N-No" I slid back to my chair. Gripping my hand to stop the trembling, I tried hard to contain the excitement I'm feeling.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Really Shirley! Who do you think he is?" Tsuna exclaimed. It was one of the break between periods and the brunet had taken the chance to tell me his very interesting and yet oh-so-familiar morning. From falling to the stairs down to the baby he met by his front door. I snickered.

"Oh Tsuna…I don't know" I sighed into my palm and offered a look of sympathy to my distressed friend. "Maybe's he's going to be your significant other or something…" Yaoi energy and R27 never actually left my system.

Tsuna immediately gave me a look of incredulity. "What are you talking about? Are you even listening to me?"

 _'Not really'_ I answered in my head, the excitement I felt earlier was still buzzing in my veins. But I offered a smile to the brunet nonetheless. "I think you would do well in your match with Mochida."

"H-How did you know? Oh gosh, word spreads too _fast_ and everyone's talking about it" The boy wrapped his arms around his head and moaned.

I resisted an urge to giggle and leaned in to the boy. "Don't take the kendo stick that bastard offers, pulling his hair out is a better idea."

"Hah?" Tsuna sprang up and frowned. "I'm not going to face Mochida. No way!"

"Yes you are!" A squeaky voice rang from my right as I froze, recognising the owner of the voice right away. Turning around to see the baby standing right in front of me on my desk, his hands on his hips as he smirked. A green chameleon resting on the brim of the baby's fedora, the signature curl that bounce ever so slightly with every move he makes. I could literally see the cute baby blush on his soft cheeks.

I bit my inner cheek from squealing out loud. _'He's so adorable up close!'_

"Thank you" The baby quipped a reply and I froze for the second time. _'Shit! I forgot he could read minds, wait-no, he could read people's thoughts and movements easily'_

"How did you know that" The baby asked and I mentally kicked myself. This moment was one of those that I have been dreaded for the past 2 years, not to get found out easily, not to be so obvious, to play dumb and go along the flow but then the plan went down the drain within the first minute of meeting the hitman. ' _Good job Shirl, keep up the darn good work, announce to the world that you know what would happen in the future while you're at it won't you?'_

"Know what?" I tilted my head and stared into the baby's obsidian eyes. _'Play dumb Shirl'_ I mentally rolled my eyes, ' _sure, play dumb in front of someone that could might as well kill you'_

"You must be the one Tsuna told me about. His baby tutor! I'm Shirley, pleased to make your acquaintance." I extended my right hand out for a handshake.

"Ciaossu, my name's Reborn, I'm the world's greatest hitman". His palm wrapped around two of my fingers in a tight grip and shook my hand. I smiled as I retracted my hand. "Tutoring Tsuna is a challenging job, are you sure you can do it?" I ignored the supposed glare from the mentioned boy.

"Of course, I am after all the greatest." Reborn replied and smirked. Lifting up his hands for his green companion to climb onto his hand. Reborn introduced his pet. "This is Leon."

"Hello there" I suppressed a grin. This chameleon flicked its' tongue in reply.

The door of the class slid open, the next teacher walked in looking winded.

"Sorry I'm late class. Let us begin the lesson right away." The loud chatter in the class died down to soft murmurs as students slid back to their respective places and pull out the required book for the class.

Reborn disappeared the second I took my eyes off him, probably hiding in one of many hidden places he had set up beforehand. I heard Tsuna sigh beside me and mumbled something under his breath.

Pulling out my book, I shifted in my seat impatiently as I counted the time till recess.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Well this is new" I smirked, amusement lacing my every word. "You didn't sleep in class at all. How did you do it?"

"Shut up" Tsuna tried to grumble but his voice cracked under the pressure he was in.

I burst out laughing, I know I shouldn't and should be feeling guilty for doing it but I find all of this very much hilarious. The brunet had spent the remaining time before recess having a nervous breakdown. And me, his closest friend, offer nothing but laughter and tease to the brunet.

If I remember well the match should take place at the school's gymnasium. From the corner of my eye, I could see students shuffling out to the gym to watch the match, ignoring one of the competitors who was busy trying to blend into the wall.

"I-I'm going to the restroom!" Tsuna announced to me suddenly and stood up. Walking towards the exit with robotic like movements.

 _'The boy is going to try to run away. Heh. Good luck on that Tsuna now that you have Reborn breathing down your neck.'_ I chuckled to myself and stood up, grabbing my bento I slowly made my way to the gym.

Moving up the stairs of the gymnasium so I could take a better view of the place. Sitting down with my legs crossed, I opened my bento and start eating.

The big hall is littered with students, soft chatter filled the space. Mochida was already in his kendo gear, doing some practice swings while boasting how he would knock his opponent down.

Half way through my meal, the door of the gym opened, revealing a very much terrified Kyoko and a pissed off Kurokawa holding her. Mochida barked in laughter and announced haughtily that how won the match by default as Dame-Tsuna didn't show up.

And as how dramatic as it should be, Tsuna burst through the doors wearing only his boxers, yelling on top of his lungs.

Setting down my bento, I whipped my phone out. _'This shit is too gold to not be recorded'_. Setting my phone into recording mode, I immediately tap on the red button, grinning all the while.

As expected, the kendo club members tempered with Tsuna's kendo gear and I frowned. For someone being so proud with their kendo skills, that is just low. Yamamoto, that sweet guy, threw a normal kendo stick to the brunet who used to bash the Kendo captain earning himself more than one point. The boy then proceeds to tear the hair out of Mochida when the referee refused to announce the winner. He finally did the second that the taller boy head is bald and shiny.

Ending the record, I tucked my phone back into my pocket feeling satisfied. As I picked up my bento and chopsticks to finish my meal, an awfully familiar voice rang out behind me.

"Herbivore, food is not allowed in the gymnasium." My blood ran cold and my appetite immediately disappears. "You're not allowed to operate your phone during school hours either."

 _'Please let it be a Hibari wannabe. Please let it be a Hibari wannabe. PleaseletitbeaHibariwannabe'_ I chanted in my head, the piece of omelette between my chopsticks flop back into my bento with a sickening splat. I could see that my hands are trembling in my peripheral vision, the pair of chopsticks in hand shaking as if twigs would in the wind.

I took an embarrassing amount of time to turn back to see the prefect standing right behind me. Looking unamused. I tried to give the prefect a grin to try and sooth the situation but I'm pretty sure I looked constipated. _'Then again, who in the right mind would want to be Hibari unless they want to get bitten to death'_

"H-Hibari….-san…" What the hell, did I just stutter? "I was uh…uh… erm… you know" I gestured to the scene below me. _'Oh god, I turned stupid.'_

"Eating in the gymnasium and using your phone during school hours is a violation of the school rules, I'll bite you to death!" I then see the infamous tonfa coming into view.

 _'I still have a lot of pairings (mainly gays) to fulfil, I can't die now!'_ I jumped out of the way, my bento was sent flying across the hall, spilling its' contents onto the floor. I mentally mourned for the waste of food.

This garnered the attention of the occupants below. Screams and shrieks filled the room for a moment. "It's Hibari, run!"

Fast and hasty footsteps can be heard as students rushed out. I glanced down to see a semi-naked Tsuna looking at me with worry in his eyes. Dodging another attack from the prefect, I frantically gestured to the brunet to leave.

I mentally admired myself as I continued to (narrowly) dodge the prefect's advances. The practices and lessons that I had from the local dojo was worth it, especially when the sadistic coach that _loves_ attack his students out of nowhere. Hibari narrowed his eyes at me and smirked. Seeing that on the prefect's face, I froze for the third time. Torn between fangirlling and fearing for my life, I don't know whether that's a good sign.

Taking my momentary freeze, Hibari swung a leg towards my left abdomen. _'Shit!'_ Pain bloomed across my body as I slammed into the railing. Gasping out in pain, I slid down to the floor. All those movies that showed the protagonist being injured and getting right back up to fight is bullshit. Which asshole said that you could ignore the pain when your life is in danger. The pain I'm getting now is just so bad that it's sucking the energy out of me.

Panting, I looked up to see Hibari looking down at me with a scowl on his face. Reaching down, he picked up something on the floor. I did a double take and paled. When the hell did my phone fell out?

"The disciplinary committee will be confiscating this" He tucked my precious phone into his jacket's pocket. The throbbing pain is too much that it's stopping me from saving my phone, my _precious yaoi stash,_ I could only watch the prefect walk away.

Thumping my head repeatedly against the metal pole. I cursed myself for losing my phone and food in just 5 minutes.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"How come you're not injured?" I glared at the back of the brunet's head. "W-Well I don't know, really." He answered.

We're currently in the infirmary when the nurse is applying some ointment to my bruise. Tsuna had his back turned towards me as he accompanied me throughout the whole process. When the treatment and bandaging is done, the boy turned around to face me, his movements were forced and stiff.

"But I'm sore all over." He admitted and tried to move his arms. "That's because of the dying will mode you were in" Reborn appeared out of nowhere again, landing a flying kick to the boy's head. I grimaced as Tsuna's face kissed the floor.

I listened to the baby's explanation half-heartedly and prodded on the bandage around my abdomen. Gosh, Hibari really knows how to kick, the last time I got a bruise like this was when I first started taekwondo. Not knowing the antics of my sadistic coach, I got myself thrown across the dojo in my first few weeks several times. I shuddered at the memory.

Wincing at the blooming pain, I pulled my shirt down and scowled. Wrecking my brain for any solution to get my yaoi haven back.

I remembered a scene in the anime where Reborn suggested the group to have a base or something andif I'm not wrong, the group considered the disciplinary room. The place where all the confiscated items would be.

Snapping my fingers and ignoring my friend's pain wails caused by the baby, a plan forms in my head. Yaoi comes first no matter the situation.

Demon of Namimori or not, no one is getting in between my love for yaoi.

But first, I need to get pass through the Yamamoto and Gokudera's hurdle… I sighed. This is going to be a rough week.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **You guys are such sweethearts, I felt so happy reading all of your reviews and it got me pumped up to type.**

 **I'm happy that you guys enjoyed my fic and I would try my best to not let you guys down.**

 **Oh and the flow of the story may be different from the original one since there is a not-supposed-to-be-there character in the story, so changes are meant to be made. That and I don't do much reference to the original manga so I'm typing this purely by memory (which might have been contaminated by reading too much fic)**

 **And to answer some of the reviews~**

 **To: Fish57,**

 **Well, this is how I would react if given the same situation since I really am satisfied with my current life.**

 **I can't really guarantee that there would be actual yaoi in this fic because I'm trying to be as realistic as possible (since the anime really don't have any yaoi). But who knows, with the newly added yaoi-crazed fujoshi character, Yaoi moments can happen, _things can happen._ *evil laugh**

 **All pairings are welcomed but I don't know when and which will happen since I'm trying to follow the story as much as possible.**

 **To: Guest,**

 **No, I don't write my own review to my own fic because… why would I? What's the point? Just…why?**

 **The reviews are all from those who read my fic (LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCHIEEE) and I'm really grateful to all of you. (YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMEE, *free hugs to alllll)-**

 **Heheh, so that's all~ If you have any questions, drop the it in review or PM me.**

 **Also, please give me your thoughts and review cuz review = motivation = updates. So… yeah.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Progress

**Excuse me for any errors, because of no betas and all.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Progress**

"You alright?" Tsuna dropped his bag beside me, worry marred his features. I sighed for the nth time and rubbed the dark circles under my eyes. Looking at the boy beside me tiredly, "do I look like I'm alright to you?"

It's been days since my phone slipped through my fingers, a lot of recording worthy moment happened during that time period and I'm just shattered that none of it were saved.

"I feel like crap Tsuna, my bruise is not getting better anytime soon and my phone is still _confiscated_. I need, _need,_ my phone! (Read: daily yaoi dose)" I wailed and Tsuna frowned.

"Is there anything to make you feel better?" Gosh, someone bless this sweet boy, he's so caring!

"Yes," I answered immediately, turning to the boy with all seriousness. Tsuna, upon seeing my attention on him, straightened his back, ready to execute my request. "If you hug Reborn from behind and nuzzle your face into his fair, I would be really energized"

I was rewarded with a look of incredulity from the boy and a smack from a certain spartan baby that magically appeared out of nowhere, again. Rubbing the back of my head, I glared at the fan-holding-baby.

"Don't speak of me as if I'm a doll. People would fight till death just to be by my side." Reborn said, Leon changing back to its original form. Tsuna snorted and I huffed. "That was back then when you're bloody handsome, but you're adorable now baby."

The words left my mouth before I could put a filter on them. Seeing Reborn hand twitch and the chameleon tense, I felt my heart speed up and my stomach sinks. _'Now you've done it you idiot. Gosh, how are you going to fix this? And did you hear yourself? Do you know who you're talking to?! Goodbye second life, it was a good run while it lasted'_

Tsuna, my favourite idiot, burst out laughing and said. "Back then? Handsome? He's a baby, Shirley!"

"Ha-hah, y-yeah" I looked at everywhere except at the baby who was narrowing his eyes at me, standing just centimeters away. My heart thundering in my chest, I forced myself to speak. "But babies can be handsome too I think, mother always said that I was handsome for a baby" _'Did you know what you just said moments before? And bravo to that lie, transparent as glass. I'm so disappointed in you'_

Sometimes, I really hate my inner monologuing. As entertaining as it may be, I hate myself.

Never have I been so relieved to see Nezu's face appearing by the door. I tempted to let out a cry of 'thank you' but no, I won't do that to myself. Much to my delight, Reborn disappeared again, but I know the baby is the room somewhere, watching. Slapping myself on the cheek to clear myself out of the haze I'm in for the past few days, I pulled out the books needed for the class.

The lessons passed with a blur as I doodled sketches onto my book. Most were about random things popping into mind, sketch figures, cartoons, taking my classmates as my model or sometimes, though rare, I would absentmindedly draw images of home. The food I loved back in my original country, the faces of my friends and family, the things I've had before. The sketches would always bring discomfort to me and could potentially cause me trouble but I don't have the heart to rub it off, not when it's _home._

Recess rolled around and my stomach grumbled. I shoved my sketchbook into my drawer. Twisting back to grab my bento, someone slammed the class door open and I jolted.

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"What?" I gasped. _'When did that happen?'_ Horrid screams and cries can be heard after, students in the class quickly rush off to the school's roof.

Tsuna was shifting in his seat nervously, his brown orbs darting around the room frantically. Pulling on the teen's shoulder and I looked at him straight into the eye. "Tsuna, Yamamoto talked to you yesterday?"

He froze for a moment and weakly nodded, "y-you weren't there since you went back home first b-but how did you know that?" Ignoring the question, I pulled the teen up to his feet and shoved him out of his seat. "You need to go to him now"

I honestly forgot how it went in the anime but if Yamamoto managed to jump off before Tsuna reach him…I shook my head. "You can talk some sense into him so go!"

"What? No! I'm probably the reason why he's like this!" The boy struggled and I gritted my teeth. Every second ticking away is precious and a split second is all that takes for someone to lose a life. I wouldn't want to risk it. "You can do it. Come on Tsuna!" My voice cracked.

With panic starting to build, I pushed the brunet with all my might. I managed to get him halfway before Reborn popped out. Wrapping a green rope around Tsuna's leg, he dragged the screaming teen up to the roof. The baby is using this chance for Tsuna to gain his Rain guardian.

As if all the adrenaline from before was flushed from my system, I flopped down the wall. Taking in big breaths to calm myself. My hands shook with fear as negative thoughts start to creep into my mind. Wrapping myself with my arms and pulling in my legs, I focused solely on my breathing.

I don't know how long had passed before I heard screams echoing from the rooftop. Snapping my head up, I managed to catch a glimpse of a body falling through the window. Tears pricked and welled in my eyes. _'Was I too late?'_

"REBORNNNNNNN!" There was a loud yell and I see Tsuna diving down to save Yamamoto from his death. A piece of memory then resurfaced in my mind, a familiar scene where Tsuna had sprouted a spring from his head to cushion his and Yamamoto's fall caused by a broken fence. I let out a breath of relief. It was supposed to happen, I tried to convince myself, feeling my nerves start to settle down.

"That was so scary…" I mumbled and wiped my eyes.

Getting up, I ran back to the classroom to fetch Tsuna a new set of uniform.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Sometimes forcing yourself is really unhealthy…" I started when Tsuna and Reborn were out of earshot. I offered to take Yamamoto to the infirmary to have a check up on his body. The tall teen snapped his head towards me.

"People can be mean and very manipulative to get what they want. They don't give a damn about their actions just as long as they can use you to achieve something." We both turned to a corner and went up the stairs. I continued.

"In your case was fame, 'to get along with the baseball star so I could brag', I'm pretty sure you actually notice this for some time now" I could see Yamamoto's jaw drop slightly in shock and I huffed. The boy is not dumb. Naïve, friendly, easy-going – yes but he ain't dumb. I don't know whether I should be saying all of this to the baseball star either but sometimes, the fake smiles he pulls in class pisses me off.

"Yet you said nothing about it, you still played the same and now this happens" I gestured to the arm in cast. Arriving at the nurse's office, I pulled the door open. "Don't push yourself for people who don't deserve your trust Yamamoto. Don't fake it and take in all the pain for them, it's not worth it"

Without waiting for any reply, I pushed the boy in and walked away.

 _'You didn't listen to yourself when this happens to you'_. Unwanted memories came up and I scowled. "Shut up me"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Hey!"

I tightened my hold on my bag, slinging it up onto my shoulder. Glanced back to see Yamamoto running up to me. The boy didn't suffer any injuries from the accidental jump the day before, his arm is still wrapped in thick cast though.

"Yamamoto-san" I greeted, glancing at my wristwatch. There are a solid 15 minutes to spare before school starts, good.

"Hey, erm… about what you said yesterday." Yamamoto gave me a half grin and scratched the back of his head. "I think that-" I hold up a palm and sighed. I half-expected this situation, things like this happen often. My emotions were a bit out of control yesterday and I tend to get… well, whatever I was. But I couldn't stop the surge of disappointment that washes over me

"I'm sorry that I said those things Yamamoto-san, who am I to say that, really, it doesn't mean much. Please don't think much about it."

"No! No, that's not what I meant." Yamamoto shook his head. "I just wanted to say thank you for saying those things to me, it means a lot and no one actually said it to me too… it's just that I did it without realizing it, that I have… expectations to fulfill…"

I blinked, _'well that's a first'_ and smiled. "Well, it's actually your choice whether you want to take it up or not, Yamamoto-san. Be happy for a good reason and there's a lot of reasons to happy like…" I paused and pondered. "Well, you're alive and well?"

 _'Woa, I sound like an old lady, I feel so old'_ I mentally face-palm and was just about to ask the tall teen to forget about it when he abruptly laughed. Hearing that from the boy, I could feel a smile creeping up to my lips. He has a nice laugh, contagious even, so much different from all those faked ones that he tends to make over the year.

"You're right." He grinned and his eyes brightened as if he sees something behind me. "Ah, well I see you in class…uh…"

"Shirley, drop the honourifics" I stated and pursed my lips. Honestly Yamamoto, I've been in the same class as you for 2 years…

"Shirley it is! Same goes for me, Yamamoto-san makes me feel like my dad" The teen laughed and waved me goodbye, running up to the school entrance looking for someone.

I waved back and started to make my way to class. Opening the door, I spot Tsuna and Yamamoto talking animatedly by the former's seat and I grinned.

Someone cleared his throat behind me and I flushed. Stepping out of the doorway, looking back to see the class teacher staring at me and I raised my brow in surprise. There's still 3 minutes before class starts.

The students seem to have noticed this as well, flocking back to their respective places as they each give each other questioning glances.

"Please go to your seat." He said to me and I complied. Greeting Tsuna softly, I quickly shifted into my seat. Reaching out for my water bottle, I turn to the teacher who was standing in front of his class, his arms propped at the edge of the front table.

"So class, we have a transfer student today-" I spat out my drink immediately. Coughing into my hand I can see several heads turning around to glance my way and vaguely notice that the teacher had stopped talking.

"You alright?" Tsuna whispered to me, offering a piece of napkin which I took gratefully. Waving my hand, I gestured the brunet to pay attention to the teacher. "Excuse me." I croaked.

"As I was saying, we have a transfer student from Italy. Please come in" The door opened and my suspicions were confirmed. _'Was it supposed to happen this fast?'_ Maybe? I honestly don't know. Standing in front, accompanied by a few annoying squeals from the girls, was Gokudera Hayato. Dressed in a red T-shirt, a loose white button up over it with lots, _lots_ of accessories. Taking a closer look at his face, I unconsciously gaped.

Tsuna nudged me with his elbow with a displeased frown. Blinking in confusion, I look around the class to see the girls were fangirling over the transfer student's appearance and Kyoko had a pleased smile. I snickered, Tsuna's jealous.

But it wasn't Gokudera's attractiveness that had me…what's the word… mesmerised? Upon arriving into this world, there's a lot of question regarding the anime characters that I'm determined to get an answer of and one of them is has been answered at this very moment. Determined to solidify the answer to my question, I flip open a book, referring to the pictures within.

 _'Oh sweet lord, his hair really does look like an octopus. No wonder Lambo and Ryohei never seem to stop calling him that'_ I bit down my lip and hide my grin behind my hand. It didn't look like an octopus to me in the anime. But now, seeing in real life, I can see the resemblance.

"This is Gokudera Hayato. Please welcome him everyone" Applause filled the class as several more girls squealed in excitement. Gokudera scowled and started walking down the aisle, towards me and Tsuna's desk, ignoring the teacher's cries.

Just before he stops, I pulled my desk back in time as he kicks Tsuna's who screamed into my ear and fell onto the ground. Wincing at the high pitched sound ringing in my ear, I clasped my ears and grimaced, opting not helping the boy in revenge. The silverrette scowled at the sight, glaring at Tsuna who whimpered pathetically.

A chair screeched against the floor from behind and I look back to see Yamamoto on his feet, looking at Tsuna with worry.

Whispers and murmurs erupted from the class. The transfer student had moved to his seat by the time I lifted Tsuna up from the ground. _'Well, this is going like how it's supposed to be…I think?'_

When the bell for recess rings, the Italian has gone out of the classroom earning disappointed sighs from the female population and breaths of relief from the male. Yamamoto came around to ask the brunet whether he's alright and went to get some food after Tsuna assured he was fine.

' _If I remember correctly, Gokudera should challenge Tsuna for the throne to be Vongola's Tenth boss during recess_.' But seeing the brunet making no signs to move out from the classrooms is worrying.

"Tsuna" I started, gaining the other's attention who was busy with his own food. "I'm craving for some yakisoba noodles from the cafeteria, could you get some for me?"

"What?" he whined. "Get it yourself!"

"Do it or I'll triple your homework later on." I threatened and the teen paled. Getting up from his seat, he grumbled along the words of 'sadistic tutors' and 'babies'. Soon after he got of his classroom, I could hear the brunet's infamous scream of 'HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' followed by fast footsteps meaning the bullies the brunet had bumped into gave chase.

Getting up from my seat and popping the last bite of my food into my mouth, I fished out a small camera I bought and a box of pocky from my bag. _'There's no way I'm gonna miss out on this'_ I smirked, making my way down.

By the time I reached the ground floor, I spot Reborn sitting by the ledge. "Ciaossu!" He greeted and I nodded before turning to see Gokudera leaning against the wall not too far away. No Sawada Tsunayoshi in sight.

"Hello Reborn. How are you today?" I greeted back and hooked the camera around my neck. Glancing around, there's no one around except for the two. Tsuna wasn't there yet and I frowned, I've had taken my time coming down. Figured that the brunet decided to run around the school before coming here. Claiming a spot on the ground beside Reborn, I rip open the box of biscuit in hand. Reborn did not answer me and snatched a stick out of the box, chewing on it. I placed the box next to the baby before taking one for myself.

Soon after, I could hear a distant familiar scream approaching. And as predicted, Tsuna came tumbling out into the open space, bumping into Gokudera whose scowl doesn't seem to fade anytime soon. Switching my camera into recording mode, I watched as the battle rolled out, nibbling on the pocky in my mouth.

I held down a giggle when Reborn shot Tsuna the dying will bullet. It's always entertaining to watch how the brunet died and came back alive screaming his head off, his clothes bursting to shreds leaving him only in his boxers.

After a dozen dodges, fusing and extinguishing of dynamites. Gokudera _finally_ slipped and made mistake, dropping all explosives around him looking horrified. Tsuna, in all his underwear glory, continued to extinguish any burning dynamite he could find. Touched by his selfless act _,_ Gokudera swore loyalty and became an obedient dog.

It's quite amusing to see such a dramatic change in personality in a short time.

Turning off my camera, I safely tuck the little device into my pocket. Dusting my hands after I lift myself from the floor, I turned towards Reborn who was still nibbling on the piece of biscuit.

"Say Reborn, about this family thing Tsuna told me about," I asked. The baby turned his head towards me, his curls bouncing with the movement. "What about it?"

"From what I heard and see, you're trying to let Tsuna gain some kind of a group or something right?" I grinned. Reborn was always involved in helping Tsuna expanding his family. "People he could trust or something like that"

I continued. "Wouldn't it be cool if you all got some kind of secret base in school? Like somewhere you all can meet up in any situation". Reborn tilted his head backward, his black obsidian eyes boring into mine. I looked away almost immediately. For a moment, there was silence, I shuffled in my spot nervously, not expecting this kind of reaction from the baby. Did he see through me? I was sure it would work though.

"Where do you have in mind?" My lips immediately stretched into a wide grin.

"There is this empty room in the school that could be the _perfect_ place." I leaned in and whispered the location into Reborn's ear when I saw Tsuna closing in from the side.

Reborn smirked. "Sounds good."

"Tomorrow might be good, the sooner the better y'know?"

"Sooner?" the brunet asked, hugging himself with his arms as he shuddering from the cold. Gokudera had excused himself to fetch Tsuna clothes. "You'll know tomorrow Tsuna." I smiled and patted the teen's shoulder. "Get some rest today, loads of it. You'll need it!"

"Wait what? What's going to happen tomorrow?" Both heads turned to me and I chuckled, shaking my head. Lifting my right hand into a small wave, I walked back up to class.

 _'Speeding things up won't hurt, it's bound to happen anyway'_ I grinned, bouncing in every step. _'I can't wait!'_

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **Hey hi! I'm sorry that it took me so long but I had some issues to settle on and it's finally over so I'm back! Hooray! :DD This chapter was a bit dull but… it wouldn't just come to me.**

 **Now… to reply some of the reviews~**

 **To Guest,**

 **I'm happy that you find this funny hahah. I was so scared that my humour wouldn't go through.**

 **To B.A Victoria,**

 **Girls with yaoi withdrawals are terrifying… never mess with them, especially those with twisted minds… *shudders***

 **To Alexa-chan me,**

 **Your review really just made my day –or week- seriously. I'm glad that you enjoyed my fic and giving it a chance. I'll try my best not to let you down.**

 **To ,**

 **PFTTT, LMAO. Go Rotten Women Federation! For the sake of YAOI! *Cheers!**

 **To iluvfairytale,**

 **You know, I had the same thought. Regarding Reborn's real age and physical appearance and I'll be honest that I got a little disturbed by the thought. But as time go by, I kinda accepted the fact that Reborn is an adult in a toddler's body being in a romantic relationship with anyone because well… Love is blind and it's really sad for Reborn to be like this, he didn't want it nor wish for it. (And mostly because I just adore R27). So I'm just okay with it now. As for Bianchi… I have mixed feelings about her hahah. We share the same thoughts but well… I just go with it :D**

 **As for your second review, it had me stumped hahaha. True, unauthorised matches and weapons are against the rules but then if you think about it. It's Hibari, somehow… it solves everything. *Giving you a pat on the shoulder and nods* It's Hibari, I can't find a better reason. Really.**

 **To OOChup,**

 **Yes! Yaoi for life. Once you got a taste of it… *evil glint***

 **Welp! The reviews you all gave really** ** _really_** **made me happy. They are my source of motivation to type and my source of happiness as well! Won't let you all down!**

 **Oh and I am aware that Tsuna was supposed to be friends with Gokudera before Yamamoto but well… yeah.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter even though it's not much but I'll make it up to yall in the next chapter, I'm almost done with it. Look forward to it! It's gonna be fun!**

 **Please review, drop any questions or even PM me if you want. (They are my source of motivation :DD)**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: For the Love of Yaoi

**Ahahaha, I finally updated! Sorry for the delay QwQ… Excuse me for errors.**

 **Chapter 4: For the Love of Yaoi**

Slipping my fingers around the door handle, I slide the door open and poked my head in. My eyes made a quick scan around the room.

No Hibari in sight.

I mentally smirked. As predicted, the skylark would spend his time during recess elsewhere from the disciplinary room and if I have to take a guess. _'He should be at the rooftop, sleeping'_

"What are you doing?" Gokudera questioned and I straightened up. "Nothing"

Stepping into the room, the group followed me into the room. Gokudera was sceptical when he first heard the idea and wouldn't stop bugging me about it. It was annoying but he finally (reluctantly) stopped when Tsuna intervened. Yamamoto, that guy who thinks everything is a game, was happy to tag along despite being yelled at by the transfer student. While Tsuna, he really had no other choice since both of his tutors wanted this. That and the dark glint from the baby was terrifying.

Desperate in getting my phone back, I got a bit nosy and went around asking a few questions from the members of the student council. I internally jumped when I heard the disciplinary committee had just recently claimed the room, so there were no door signs that read the committee's name, yet. The group behind me have absolutely no idea what I'm leading them into. All of them except for maybe Reborn.

I glanced at the fedora-wearing baby on Yamamoto's shoulder. _'It's either me or Reborn.'_ I thought in my mind. _'It's bound to happen, they would try to claim the room and get bitten to death either way. No harm is done in taking this to my advantage'_ I smirked, glad that my plan to retrieve back my yaoi stash in falling into place.

"What are you smiling about?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes and I rolled mine. "I'm just happy that this room is perfect for the base. I mean, it's huge and spacious" Jabbing a finger towards a leather couch. "And it's refurbished too, a win-win. Don't you think so Reborn?"

It was quite odd for the baby to actually listen to me in the first place but I figured that Reborn had set his eyes on introducing Hibari into the family, making Tsuna's cloud guardian. He also probably knew that the prefect would show up any time soon.

The baby smirked but didn't respond, jumping from the baseball teen to a desk nearby. The guys start to explore or in Yamamoto's case, flopping down to the couch to relax. I set myself into motion, pulling out drawers and opening up cupboards. Most of the drawers were empty, some of them were filled with paper and stationeries.

Moving on from one furniture to the other, I was growing more and more desperate on trying to find my phone. Slamming the cabinet close with more force than needed, I move on to the desk by the window. Pulling on the lowest drawer, it opened to a pile of random items and I broke into a huge smile. Shuffling through the pile of magazines, toys, porn and I saw it. There it is, sitting in the middle of a pile of random shits, my phone.

"Yes!" I screamed, clasping my face in my hands. "You're here! Ohohoho I found you!" I crackled, gaining the attention of other occupants in the room.

"Shirley?" Tsuna called out from behind the desk. Picking up my phone, I pump it high into the air. "Tsuna look! It's my precious beautiful yao-…phone!" Being yaoi deprived is equivalent to being mentally tired, I almost slipped 'yaoi stash' in the midst of joy.

Amused, Tsuna gave me a smile but he titled his head. "But why is it here?" I immediately broke eye contact with the boy and cleared my throat. "No idea" Two figures of shadow loomed over me, I look back to see Yamamoto and Gokudera standing behind me.

"Ah! Those are my dynamites!" Gokudera's hand reached down and picked the explosives up. "And there's my baseball!" Yamamoto exclaimed behind from behind. He shifted to my left side and crouched down. Picking up the ball in his hand he grinned happily. "I thought this was confiscated by the disciplinary committee."

"Mine was taken away by them too," Gokudera told the other, collecting back his weapons. Gulping inaudibly, I made myself busy by shifting my hands about in the drawer. I could see Gokudera, who had taken the spot to my right, frown. "Wait what room is this?"

My movement froze for a second and I strained my smile. _'Crap'_

"It didn't state anything by the front door…" Tsuna spoke from the other side of the desk, worry lacing his voice. "I believe the head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee took the phone away from you" Reborn spoke. I gaped, snapping my head up to the baby.

"W-Well yeah, a week ago" I quickly tucked my phone into the safety of my pockets, blatantly ignoring the questioning gaze directed towards me.

Gokudera's eyes narrow in suspicion, but…

Time's up.

"Herbivores…what are you doing here." Rage rolled off each and every word. Slowly, the three of us stood up to see Hibari standing by the door, dark murderous intent leaking out his form. Tsuna, who was still facing me, was too petrified to turn around to face the skylark. Instead, he stayed still, his terrified gaze locking with mine with an expression that says, _you knew…_

I tried my best to look innocent and confused but soon switch to apologetic, because no matter how hard I tried, I can feel no remorse from this. "Hibari!" Yamamoto smiled, his arms latched behind his head, relaxed. "Are you here to join us too?"

"This is the disciplinary committee room, you are trespassing" He glowered, snapping his tonfa into view. "Ahahaha, is that so?" Yamamoto laughed, not bothered by the glare he was receiving. "Tsuna and the baby plans to make it into our secret base! Do you wanna join?"

I just stared at the baseball boy in awe, _did he really just- how can he- just how does he do that?_

Tsuna squeaked at the glare the prefect was giving him when he was slapped by Reborn who said something I missed.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, tightening his grip on his tonfa. "I'll bite you to death!" He lunged to the nearest person in sight which luckily isn't me but Tsuna. The brunet let out a horrified scream as he dived out of the way, rolling behind the couch for protection. Gokudera, being a protective right-hand man he thinks he is, snapped and tried to tackle the prefect. Yamamoto's eyes grew sharp and joined the fight, dodging the attacks and swings the prefect was giving while giving off attacks of his own.

Reborn was observing the scene with a satisfied smirk. Leon was crawling around his fedora excitedly, its' yellowish eyes gleaming under the light. While I on the other hand…honestly don't know what to do. Standing behind the desk, I watched the boys exchange blows with my mouth wide open.

I kind of expected this to happen but my brain didn't seem to process on what I should do next. My main objective was to get in, get my phone, get out. But it failed to think what I should do in between. Guessed that I was so blinded at getting my phone back that I didn't think much of it.

Diving down, I was about to close the drawer before something familiar cover caught my attention. Reaching down I pulled out a magazine and gaped. _'Holy shit'_

Pulling the book closer to my face. _'This…this is the latest issue of Fujoshi Dreams magazine'_. I honestly shouldn't be doing this and should be figuring out a plan to save myself, but _please,_ this book was sold out before I could get my hands on it. I had been expecting it for _weeks_ and the feeling that I had when I found out it was sold out was devastating. Snatching the book out of the drawer, I silently thanked and apologized to which poor fujoshi soul who got her book taken away. Ignoring the fight before me momentarily I flipped the book open and start to absorb the materials within with glee.

It was a stupid move, really, I mean who would read a BL manga in the middle of a fight. If it were anyone else, I would have slapped my head and just be amazed at the stupidity. But then, here I am, sucking in the yaoi energy with a perverted grin on my face, crouching behind Hibari's desk like a freak that I am. Seriously, this is not the smartest thing to do.

But still, there's an on-going fight, the desk that serves to cover me was eventually kicked over. I squealed, falling back to land on my behind. I look up to see Hibari glaring at me, his eyes further narrowing at the book in my hands. My grin to him was all teeth.

Instincts screamed at me to dart out of the way. The spot that I was in before was struck with a tonfa, cracks spreading all the tile as the weapon struck the cement. I paled at the sight. _'That's…that's not normal'_ and to think I thought the bruise Hibari gave was bad.

Adrenaline pumped in my veins as I ran from the prefect, jumping over furniture and sliding across the floor, the magazine I was reading before tight in my hand. Danger or not, I'm not letting this treasure slip from me.

There was a yell from behind. I looked back just in time to see Tsuna's clothes being ripped off. With inhuman speed, the boy started to attack Hibari who which was unamused. Stopping on my feet, I stood up straight to watch the fight. Repeatedly knocked away, crashing into walls, desks and floor but Tsuna got up every time to resume his fight with Hibari. It was amazing however the hyper dying will mode only last for 5 minutes.

As I watch the fire on Tsuna's forehead die down in horror, Hibari grabbed the boy's wrist and hurled him towards an unsuspecting Yamamoto. Tsuna shrieked, crashing against the baseball player.

My breath hitched and I could feel blood rushing up to my face.

Yamamoto tried to catch Tsuna with his hands but the momentum had them both colliding back onto the still standing couch behind. Tsuna had crashed onto the taller teen's lap, straddling him while Yamamoto who had his back lying flat on the couch had his hands on the smaller boy's waist. Their gaze locked, looking at each other in shock. And Tsuna's half-naked state doesn't help the situation either.

"Hell yeah!" I screamed, my hands curled into fists, digging them into my cheeks as I jumped in circles. "8027!" I'm pretty sure this didn't happen in the manga nor anime but, this is real life. Not all details are listed in the manga right? Those minor (coughyaoimomentscough) details. Flashing two thumbs up at Hibari, I was rewarded with a furious flying chair.

Gokudera, who had been kicked into a pile of broken furniture before, got up with a war cry. Whipping out dynamites, he threw them at Hibari with all his might. I did a double take and paled. The exhilaration from before died immediately. _'That's a lot of dynamites.'_

Reborn who was somehow engaged with Hibari seems to have noticed this as well. Sending the prefect across the room with a firm kick to the chest, he turned Leon into a whip. Reborn slashed the weapon across the room, the whip wrapping itself around the boys tightly and he jumped out of the window.

I repeat, _'the boys, the three boys I brought here, were taken'._ I glanced at the pile of lighted dynamites on the floor and my stomach sunk. _'And I'm not'_

Reborn, that bastard, he willingly followed my plan to the committee room. But I guess he wasn't pleased with the thought of being manipulated. So he exerted revenge on not saving me… But still, he followed _willingly_ and I can't exactly jump out of the window since the room is several floors above ground unless I want to break myself.

"Damn you Reborn!" I cursed out loud, diving towards the back of the couch, I manage to curl myself into a ball just before the explosives went off.

The force of the explosion was so strong that it sent the couch shielding me tumbling back, crushing and pushing me against the wall. I gasped out in pain as a broken piece of wood dug into my skin. I could feel the heated wave of air scorching my skin.

The explosion was so violent that it had my ears ringing. Heaving deep breaths, I waited for everything to go still. I waited until my ears to pick up the crackling of flames, tumbling of rubbles and distant screaming.

Hissing in pain, I pushed the heavy couch off of me with my limbs. Wobbling, I lift myself up with great difficulty. Narrowing my blurry sight at the scene before me. I could see a huge gaping hole at the edge of the room, opening to a view of the front gates where students and teachers were rushing out of the school campus.

Small flames were burning on wooden furniture, producing smoke and ashes, flying out into the open air. I cough harshly into my hand, pushing the couch further, I stepped out from being trapped in between, taking in my destroyed surroundings.

Everything around me was reduced to broken pieces. The glass in the windows was gone and the sills were charred black. _'This is an unexpected outcome…'_

Touching the sides of my thigh, I could see my phone was still safe in my pocket. Glancing down at my left hand, the magazine survived the explosion since I shield it with my body. _'Oh well, at least it's a good harvest.'_

Just as I was about to move towards the entrance to exit which was cluttered and blocked with rubbles. I saw a figure moving among the pile of debris. The figure got up with staggered movements and step out of the smoke and dust.

My heart sank.

Reborn kicked Hibari towards the door, both saving him from the explosion and dooming me to my death... I don't know whether it is planned or not but knowing the baby, it could be. _'No, definitely'_.

Seeing that I have to fight my way out of this if I want to keep my harvest, I quickly rolled the magazine and held it tightly in my right hand. Shifting my legs in a stance, I heaved a deep breath. There's a reason why I took extra hours after taekwondo practice, this, _this_ is the sole reason. To save my phone and my yaoi deprived mind.

Hibari waved his hand to clear off the smoke, his narrowed steel grey eyes landed on me. His scowl deepens as he takes in my fighting stance. Picking up his tonfa among the debris, he takes a stance, eyes fierce. _'Holy shit, he's furious. Oh god he's furious'_. The bravado I had before disintegrated. _'Maybe I should love my dear life better and ditch all this...'_

But it was too late to do that as Hibari lunged towards me. Fear clung to me limbs heavily as I clumsily avoided the prefect's dangerous blows. Bumping into a stray broken table, I fell back onto the floor. My eyes widen in terror as a tonfa came strikes down. Shrieking I managed to scramble out of the spot and on to my feet.

 _'This shit is soo bad'_ I screamed in my head, taking my stance again but this time, I'm trembling. I'm facing a ferocious beast that wouldn't hesitate to send me to the emergency room while I, a herbivore that is scared shitless, risking her life just for the love of yaoi.

 _For the love of yaoi._

I widen my legs and shifted, eyes never leaving Hibari who effortlessly yanked his tonfa out of the floor. To be honest, doing all of this just for the love of yaoi is just ridiculous and downright stupid. I'm starting to regret all of this but…

 _'You already got this far…'_ I pursed my lips, tasting blood in my mouth. _'Might as well finish it. And as Reborn always says'_ Hibari attacked me again, swinging his tonfa wildly that I could just feel the force with my skin as I dodged. Sharpening my gaze on his arms, I gritted my teeth.

"Do it with your dying will" I whispered to myself and tensed the muscles in my left arm. Just as Hibari take another swing at me with his left, I grabbed his arm and push it down with all might. Raising my right arm high in the air, I screamed.

"SEIII!" I smacked Hibari on the back of his head with the magazine in hand, hard. And surprisingly, he stumbled.

Not even going to be shocked at how it turned out, I spun my body and gave the prefect a well-aimed kick on the side. Without a moment to lose, I dashed for the door. Jumping over the pile of rubble, I sprinted down the corridors and jumped stairs. Never once did I look back, fearing for the demonic prefect hot on my trail. I never ran so fast in my two lives.

I head straight to the school gates. Once there, I didn't stop. Turning sharp on my heels, I ran down the streets and straight to home. I cried in happiness when I see the familiar house coming into view but it was short-lived when I saw there were people up front.

Skidding to a stop, I took a good look. _'If it's Hibari, then that boy isn't human anymore'_.

For some reason, I burst into laughter when tufts of fluffy brown hair were the first thing I saw. By the gates was Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. All looking battered up and restless. Hearing my footsteps, Tsuna spun around and broke into a relieved smile.

"Thank goodness! You're alright!" He heaved. "But you're injured!" He frowned, pointing at me. Looking down I realised that I was bleeding, the shirt around my stomach was soaked with blotches of blood. I chucked the magazine into my garden and turned around with my back against the boys. I lift my shirt up.

Dark red scratches ran across my stomach, blood painting the area bright red. I gasped in shock. Touching the injury with my fingers, I realised that the scratched were not deep and the bleeding had stopped. My arms were covered in small cuts and dirt.

 _'Odd, I didn't feel any pain before, I guess that adrenaline drowned it out…_ 'Remembering the moment when the explosives went off, I scowled. _'I must have got it from there…'_

"Hey you alright?" Yamamoto's voice ran out from behind. Wiping my hands on my shirt, I turned to face the boys. "Yeah, they're just scratches but I need to get them treated if I don't wanna get infected"

"Tch, you made Jyudaime worried, woman" Gokudera growled and I smiled. "Well, thank you for being worried about my wellbeing too Gokudera" He spluttered, unfolding his arms and yelled. "I'm not!"

"Well, then why are you here then?"

"Because I have to protect Jyudaime from harm of course! You're the reason why this happened!"

I gasped, placing a hand over my heart. "You thought that I would harm Tsuna?" wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulder, I pulled him close. "How could I? He's my closest friend!"

"Get your hands off him woman!" The bomber's hand visibly twitched.

Chuckling, I looked at the brunet next to me. He was staring at the blood and dirt that painted my arms, looking very much worried and slightly pale. "You should go to the hospital right away…" Yamamoto stepped closer to inspect my wounds.

I nodded. "And you all should go back home, your parents would be worried if they find out there's an explosion at school."

"I want to go with you!" Tsuna insisted. I tapped the brunet's head with the back of my hand and huffed. "I ran all the way here from school, I'm pretty sure I can make it to the hospital in one piece Tsuna."

"But-!" I waved goodbye in front of the boy's face.

"I'll be really pissed if you come with me okay? I'll call you when I'm all patched up and home."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

In my opinion, the nurse at the hospital won the 'Greatest Reaction' trophy yet. Upon seeing my form, she dropped the food and coffee she was holding. Gasped so deeply that she choked on her own food. Well, it's not every day you see a 13 year old girl covered in blood and ash.

After her co-workers cleared her airway, she dragged me to a room and patched me up neatly. Gave me instructions on how to take care and a stern order to get back home straight away.

Halfway back, Reborn appeared, jumping out of nowhere and landing on the retaining wall I was walking along. "You're alive" He chirped.

I scowled as the earlier events replayed in my mind and face the baby with a scowl. "You did that on purpose…"

I could see the amused glint in the baby's eyes as he tilted his head and pulled off an innocent look, his curls bouncing at the shift. "What are you talking about?"

Infuriated, I glared at the arcobaleno and growled through my teeth. "One day Reborn, _one day I swear_ " He smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Some call it a fool to challenge the World's Greatest Hitman"

"Then I'll be that fool." If I was in better shape, I might have swung a fist at the hitman but now my body was screaming for rest and Hibari might appear among the streets of Namimori, prowling for poor souls and my head. And I am so not up for anything that will cost me my life.

"Have a good day Reborn, I hope you ran out of coffee." Without waiting for a reply, I went down the street, stomping my feet hard against the floor. Angry thoughts running in my mind.

 _One day, I'll put so much salt in your favourite espresso that you'll choke, Reborn._

As petty as my revenge is, I find it oddly fitting.

But soon, the fire in my heart got immediately doused when I realised my hands were empty. Dread washed over me as I gaped, staring into empty space. I curled into a pathetic ball by the sidewalk, cupping my horrid expression in my hands.

 _Fuck me. I left my bag at school._

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **Yeahhhh all that's out. Things are changing with Shirley's involvement, there's bound to be some differences and I hope you all can accept that. I'm sorry if there's OOCs but I'm trying to tune it down as much as I can. As for the magazine, I have always like the word 'Fujoshi Dreams' hahaha, decided to chip it in xD**

 **Now to reply your reviews~**

 **To: MiharuTousaka,**

 **I'm really glad that you find the story funny and thank you for the support!**

 **To: Fang Leone,**

 **I know right? The sight of R27 would be soooo energizing, no caffeine needed hahah**

 **To: CallmeCrazylol,**

 **Well, you got your answer in this chapter. But will she be able to keep it tho? HEH. If Shirley lost her phone forever, she might suffer from yaoi-withdrawal and that's just cruel. Any fujoshis shouldn't have to go through all that…**

 **To: AngelxAngel,**

 **HEHEH, gosh I like how you think. I have plans for our yaoi-loving character but that's for me to write and you to read! Stay tuned~**

 **So that's it y'all. Please PM me if you have questions or ideas, or you can leave it in your reviews!**

 **Please leave a review as well, they're my source of motivation and they fuel me to keep on typing! I really do appreciate them and giving out my love and hugs to those who did!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Look forward for the next! It's gonna be a ride ahaha~**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Time

**Excuse me for any errors please. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: The First Time**

Students laughed _freely_ , walking towards the gates of Namimori middle school, their bags held in a tight grip. Groups of students frolicking _freely_ around the school campus with their bags slung around their shoulders.

I watched as one of my fellow classmates step into the school grounds freely without feeling any dread or threats whatsoever. I watched girls, hooked arm to arm giggling loudly about some show last night. Their school bags swinging _freely_ in their grasp and pass the school gates with ease.

Switching to the front, I watched mine, swinging slightly in the wind. In the hands of Hibari Kyoya.

 _'Maybe this is just an illusion'_ I convince myself. _'My bag is in my hands, my bag is in my hands, my bag is in my hands'_. Raising my arm, I curled my fingers into a hook and tried to imagine some weight as I lift my hand up and down. Nothing. I sucked in a breath and waved another hand into the empty space where I thought my bag should be. Unfortunately, my hopes of suffering from a serious hallucination are false.

I really felt like crying. I had forgotten about it yesterday and left the bag in class. To make things worse, Hibari, who surprisingly didn't come after my blood after I escaped, had taken it. Now he is leaning by the gates, alone and observing at my every move.

If it were any other situation I would be pleased to know that there was someone waiting for my arrival at school. But this is Hibari we're talking about and I'm pretty convinced that he would slice my head off the moment I set foot into the school grounds. Thus, here I am, standing a good fifteen meters from the school, refuse to take another step.

Sure I expected the prefect to bite me to death today. Sure I expected that he would seek me out so he could brutally kill me. But do you seriously expect me to welcome death with open arms? Fuck no.

The prefect has been standing by the gates since morning and it's been two hours and something minutes since this waiting game started. I even woke up extra early today just so that I could avoid the prefect but who am I kidding. This is Hibari Kyoya, the guy that places Namimori as his first for everything. Of course, he would be at school at 5 in the morning. Why am I even surprised?

The moment I saw the prefect, I flinched so hard that anyone would assume that I saw a ghost. Hibari noticed this and stopped his tracks to come at me.

Puzzled, I watched the prefect who had my bag in his hand, lean against the school gate, just one step from leaving the school and did nothing more. We stared each other down for a few minutes before I come to realise what he's trying to do.

' _So...he had originally planned to bite me to death first thing in the morning but seeing that I'm so terrified by the sight of him. He wants to drag out the torture… Cunning bastard…'_

The prefect knew that he could attack me at any moment he wants but he also knew that I know if I'm late for school, it gives him another reason to bite me to death and he knows, _he knows_ that I'm scared of him. I've considered skipping, but that's just worse.

Tsuna came by of course but I dived into the nearby bushes to avoid him. Knowing the brunet, he would help me without hesitation. But after the stunt I pulled yesterday, I should face this myself and spare him the trouble.

Glancing at my watch, there's 15 minutes more before school officially starts and by then, Hibari would have 3 reasons to bite me to death. Why three?

One, I trespassed his territory and even smacked him with a Fujoshi Dreams magazine.

Two, I'm late for class.

Three, since I'm outside of school ground, I'm technically skipping.

Chewing on my lip, I crouched down and rubbed my face in frustration. I look up to see Hibari glancing back at the huge clock behind. 14 minutes to go. Damn, he's counting too.

Pushing myself from the ground, I've made my decision. I have to face all this shit sometime later anyway and there's no escaping. Taking big strides, I made my way to the grey gates, the opposite pole to the one Hibari is. Stomping on the ground within the school with my foot dramatically, I have officially entered Namimori Middle School. I turned my head and looked at the prefect who I think is amused by all of this. Welp… better than choking on his killing intent.

Feeling both brave and stupid at the moment, I took a couple steps closer and greeted.

"Good morning, Hibari- _senpai_ " Mom always said that if you want to get on someone's good side, be courteous. She also said to keep the conversation going if you want to create a good impression. So I did.

"It's a lovely sunny weather we're having today aren't we?" I raised my palm towards the sky that's littered with dark clouds, I twitched. _'It's cloudy you dumb dumb'_.

I could feel blood coming to my cheeks in embarrassment. Clearing my throat, I tapped the glass of my watch. "Well would you look at the time Hibari- _senpai,_ class is going to start soon and if you don't mind, I would like to have my bag back please" I stuck out an open palm.

He stared at the hand for awhile and looked at me. "Give it back"

"Give what back?" Dude, you took my bag remember? It's right there in your hands, I took nothing from you.

"The things you took yesterday" He growled. Oh, _ohh_. You see, I was so traumatised by what happened yesterday that I'm afraid of it repeating, so I left my phone and magazine back at home, safely tucked in the drawers of my desk. Thus, avoiding it from happening. Me so genius.

Feeling stupid and brave again with the former stronger than the latter, I shove my hands to my sides and smugly smiled. "I left them back at home"

Hibari scowled, whipping out his phone to make a call. "Wait, I thought we're not allowed to operate phones in school hours!" I pointed at the device in his hands. I got ignored.

When someone at the other end picks up, Hibari said: "Kusakabe, give me the address of-" He dug into my bag to pull out a book to read my name.

 _'Wadafak…'_ I felt my mouth go agape. _'This boi… Is he for reals?'_

"Hey!" I snapped and closed the distance to snatch the book away. "Ever heard of privacy?"

His phone beeped and Hibari threw my bag at me. I caught the bag but the force sent me out of balance, landing on the ground with an 'Ouff!'

By the time I got up, Hibari was gone and I'm pretty sure he's not in the school building.

 _'Oh sweet yaoi dreams, is he really going to-?'_ I sprint out of the gates and down the street. I ran as fast as my legs allow me to with my bags clutched in my amrs. I've gotten into so much trouble and pain just to get my phone back, I ain't gonna lose it so soon.

Skidded to a stop in front of my house, I went up the doors and fumbled for the keys. The door in front of me opened to reveal my mother who was shocked to see me. "Shirley? Why are you home early? Are you alright?"

"Erhhh, not really but it's nothing to worry. Did someone come here?" I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath.

"You mean the young boy from your school? He says that he's here to retrieve something" I slipped past her and went thumping up the stairs. I saw the door of my room wide open and shrieked.

"Hibari you!" Scrambling in, I saw my phone and magazine on the desk with Hibari standing in the middle of my room.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded and I gaped. "I heard you asking for my address and this is _my_ house! _My_ room! What are _you_ doing here?"

"These are the disciplinary committee's property" He casually says and I twitched. If it were anyone in any other situation, they would be excited to have a hottie in their room, looking all dangerous and badass. However I'm not normal, I ship the prefect with a horse, pineapple and tunas. But the said prefect is now threatening my source of yaoi energy. Come hell or high water, I'll defend them with all my might.

A plan forms in mind. I reach out to snatch the book away and mentally smirked. _'Image be damned, I'm saving my soul'_

"Oh yeah? So…you're saying this is yours, head prefect?" Flipping open the book to a page that I desire, I flip it back for the boy to see the very much strong image. "Take a good look Hibari- _senpai_ "

Hibari's head reeled back at the contents almost instantly and I didn't even try to hold back my laughter. His eyes wide with a mixture of incredulity, horror and shock. It's refreshing to see the new emotions on his face since the only expressions I got from him so far was those annoying smirks and scowls.

This actually reminds me of the boys back in my world. They had the same reaction when I first introduce yaoi to them, some worse than this. But I have always believed that being a fujoshi, we have an obligation to spread the curse-wait no- the love and beauty of yaoi. To pull and drag innocent souls down the perpetual dark abyss. _'Ahh…good times.'_

"Well?" I asked again after a few moments passed, I could literally see the images burning into the prefect's mind. "I could show you more in my phone if you want," I opened my gallery app where all the juicy stuff is kept. "You sure this is yours pal?"

"Shirley? Are you and your friend hungry?" Mother knocked and peeked in. "I've made apple pie and- where did he go?"

Looking back at where he should be, I only find an empty space, the windows of my room wide open. I smirked. "Oh" Placing the precious treasures down, I turned to my mother.

"He…he erm… he's needed somewhere" I grab a piece and took a bite. "This is delicious mother"

She smiled. "Glad you like it"

I smiled back.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

It wasn't until around dinner until realisation hits me hard. I sucked in a breath that sent the food in my mouth going down the wrong path and choked.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Mother rushed to get me a glass of water which I accepted gratefully. "O-Oh it's nothing, just remember something… that's all…" I said after clearing my throat and drowning down the drink.

"Is that so? It's not something bad is it?" She took the glass away to put it in the sink. "…No" I picked up my chopsticks on the table.

"Then all is fine!" She chirped cheerfully, sitting down across me to finish her meal and I look down to my food with a strained smile.

 _'It's not bad at all…Nope, nope. I just showed Hibari,_ the Hibari, _some BL stuffs to ward him away that's all'_ I pushed the food around in my bowl, feeling my appetite fading. _'I'm just afraid that you might see my head on our doorstep though, probably got knocked off by a metal tonfa, eyes rolled to the back, blood flowing, oh y'know… the typical severed head…'_

"Is something wrong with the food, dear?" Mother asked me again. "No" I answered, shoving a piece of sliced fried chicken into my mouth, effectively stopping myself from requesting mother to bury my yaoi stash along with my body.

"You look tired, go to bed early tonight okay?" _'And speed up the time till my death?'_

"…I have homework, I'll sleep after I finish it"

"But you said school ended early today?"

"A-Ah yeah, there are some projects and… things to do" Shoving the food into my mouth, I stood up and left the table. "Twanks fur thee fooo".

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I'm starting to regret my decision. Wiping the cold sweat that's running down my neck, I spread the leaves wider. Standing by the gates are a dozen disciplinary committee members, standing in two straight lines, tall and domineering, faces stoic some fierce, totally not creeping anyone out at all.

The winds gushed and rustled the bush around me. Biting my nails, my heart thundered in my chest.

Students of Namimori Middle had their heads hung low, clutching tightly to their bags as they trudge in the school with careful steps, afraid that one of the pompadour hairstyle members would pounce on them at the slightest show of suspicion. From a distance, I could even see how they twisted their heads to check the students' faces. They're obviously searching for someone and I'm betting my best BL manga that that person is me.

 _'You know what? I'll skip school.'_ Retreating back my steps and crouching, I slipped out the bushes. Looking left and right, I dashed for the street. _'Giving him another reason to bite me or not, I'm dead either way'_

After a few minutes of running, I found myself in the busy shopping streets of Namimori. Men and women who were having their day-offs wandered along, yells could be heard as well as the mixed conversation of the people around me.

Stopping to catch my breath, I slumped to a wall next to me. Breathing in the fresh free air. Sweat trickled down my face as I pluck out a bottle for a sip. After I calmed myself down, I started to wander around.

New shops had opened recently and it's buzzing with people. Doors hitting bells could be constantly heard, people walked in and out of shops, hands and arm full of bags. Some, like me, strolled along the streets leisurely. Some rushed, squeezing between people to buy groceries that are having a sale. Vehicles filling up the road beside. I didn't fail to notice how some people glanced at my uniform disapprovingly and shook their heads, but none stopped me.

Stopping by a cake shop, I bend down to see the delicious-looking sweets that decorated the displays. _'This is going to be my last sweet meal before weeks of liquid food'_ I mused bitterly.

Someone tugged my skirt. Twisting my head to the side, I look down to see a heart-skipping familiar sight. Standing near my legs, is a kid, wearing a cow printed jumpsuit and unruly hair as ever. Two horns stick out his hair as well as candy wrappers. In his hand lays a large and colourful lollipop.

"Lambo?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. The kid looked slightly surprised before guffawing. "Gyahahaha, Lambo-san is famous! Ne ne, buy Lambo-san those!"

I slapped my mouth and internally sighed in relief at the kid's antics. _'Thank goodness he's a kid still. But why is he doing here though? If he's here then Bianchi should be too. I remember them showing up at almost the same time…'_ Turning my body to Lambo, I crouched down and said. "And why should I do that? If you're famous, you should be rich hm?"

Lambo started to frown in disappointment as he pats his body. "But, Lambo-san has no money and Lambo-san is hungry. Lambo-san wants that cake!" He tapped on the glass, his fingers that are coated with drool painting it. I grimaced at the sight and fished out a napkin from my pocket.

"I'll get it for you after you wipe your mouth and fingers" I plucked the sweet from the boy. But the second the candy left his grasps, Lambo started to struggle. "Give Lambo-san's candy back!"

I frowned and shifted my feet for balance when he started to climb on my lap to reach for my arm. "I would, if you would just- ughh, stay still!"

"No!" He yelled, his drool coated hand wiping against my skin and clothes. I grimaced again and shivered at the wet sensation. "Ahh! Lambo-san candy!" He swiped at the lollipop again, knocking it out of my hand. The mini cow immediately jumps off of me and went for it.

I huffed the hair out of my face and pursed my lips. _'And I thought bribery would allow me to be treated by the kid nicely…and what did I get for trying? Cow saliva. Yay.'_ I grumbled and was about to get up when a woman standing not too far from me let out a high pitched scream.

Alarmed, I followed her line of sight to see Lambo trying to pry off the lollipop that was somehow stuck on the road. Panic struck me when I saw there's a speeding car coming down from a corner. People around me gasped and screamed for the boy, but the cow paid no mind to it.

 _'No.'_

My body reacted before my mind could process what's happening. One moment I was lying on the ground, the next I was sailing through the air hurling towards Lambo with my arms spread out. Snatching the kid off the road, I tuck him in deep into my arms. The red coating of the entered my peripheral view before I crashed into the sidewalk. Pain shot up my body as I rolled and collided into something and gasped. A loud crash fills the air followed by screams and shrieks.

My bleary sight allows me to see people running towards me and the child in my grasp started to bawl distantly. My mind was blank. I'm lying on my sides, my back against the pole as I heaved for air.

Someone with cold fingers tapped me on my shoulders and my consciousness was snatched away.

 ** _"wHaT's tHiS?"_**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 _Sometime after they met 1_

 _Three flicks, a stroke, another curve, two dots, three short lines, six short lines, a curve, another stroke, two circles- Tsuna watches his friend, named Shirley, lie on the grassy field with her hand in the air, fingers tracing or writing something invisible._

 _She's been doing the same action for the past few minutes and Tsuna's fingers were starting to hurt from the icy drinks he bought for them._

 _"What are you writing?" Tsuna strode up and sat down next to Shirley. She drops her arm and stares at him, hard and long as if considering something. He waits for his friend to reply, Tsuna places her drink beside her and looks away, slurping up his own. Watching the sun go down by the small stream that flows across Namimori._

 _"My name." She finally says. "I'm afraid that I might forget it."_

 _"_ _You're name?" Tsuna looks at her, confused. "But it looks complicated and nothing like it." Tsuna raises his own finger and started to write:_ シャーリー. _"_ _Your name is easy to write."_

 _"_ _Oh, Tsuna…" She chuckles and pushes herself up. Taking the drink up beside her, she sighs. Her tired eyes staring distantly into the horizon. Idly sipping her cold drink and blatantly ignoring the confused stare from her friend._

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

 **The name Shirley, I imagine it to be read as** ** _'shaa-ri or shaa-ree'_** **in the story. It doesn't raise much suspicion and you gotta have a Japanese name to be a** ** _Japanese_** **or so that's what she has to do. Basically, she translates it into Japanese because it's easier that way.**

 **Omg 10 reviews this time! I'm so happy reading the reviews you guys left and each of them made my day! You guys are so nice! YOU'RE DA BESTTTT and I'm eager to reply to y'all!**

 **To: CallmeCrazylol,**

 **Hahah that day would be so epic, that's actually a very good idea heh. Thanks! And yes, Shirley's OTP is R27 and I think she would stop at nothing to see them together.**

 **To: awwststuck03,**

 **Hmmmm… I don't know if it would happen or not, but I for one also love the interaction I have planned for the both of them soooo I would like to say maybe there's hope? :DD Thanks for your support as well! I accidentally read your review before bed and I couldn't sleep LOL.**

 **To: MiharuTousaka,**

 **Hi! For our fujoshi character, she did all that for 'the love of yaoi' anyway so it was her source of drive, as stupid as it may sound it's real hahah.**

 **To: cleversuperhero-name,**

 **I love your name omg. Aww thank you! I hope I won't let you down and try to update as much as I can!**

 **To: AngelxAngel,**

 **Well I had fun typing the last chapter. I'm glad that you have fun reading it!**

 **To: Guest,**

 **Hmm… sadly all those are personal ones. But I'll inform if I ever made one for my stories!**

 **To: BloodyDarkNaruto,**

 **I felt like I was on drug typing it as well! HAHAH HEIL R27 HEIL BOY LOVE!**

 **To: OOChup,**

 **Glad that you did! Thanks for your support!**

 **To: Fang Leone,**

 **With Shirley's around, yaoi situation is bound to happen! Please look forward to it!**

 **To: Allykrau,**

 **Heheh, thank you! I was so scared that the things I type are funny (in my opinion) was too much but maybe it's not!**

 **Well, that's satisfying! I had a lot of fun typing this chapter and I hope you guys did too! Please leave a review and if you have any ideas or questions, don't hesitate to tell me (PM if you prefer) I would take them all!**

 **Reviews are my fuel, so fuel me on and give me that drive!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Consequences of Yaoi Att

**I apologise for the long wait, in the past few-*waves off*. Ahem. Yup.**

 **Oh and just so you know, the note at the end of each chapter may contain answers to your questions. Either I state it myself or answering reviews ;)**

 **Unbeta-ed, excuse me for errors.**

 **Chapter 6: Consequences of Using Yaoi Attack**

"I'll be honest." I said in a flat tone, my hands running to smooth out the wrinkles on the white sheet. "You guys look like you should be the one who's laying down on this bed instead of me."

Tsuna beside me shuffled uncomfortably and tried to cover his arms using his school bag. Seems like he doesn't realise that it's his face that gave him dead away. While his silver-headed friend just cleared his throat while the baseball star gave me a nervous smile. The three dumb dumbs are covered in bandages and white patches, hints of purple and red peeking out through the edges.

"Crashed into a pole, hit by a car, attacked by a bird…Really?" I asked in an incredulous tone towards the Yamamoto who nodded a bit too eagerly. "It was a huge one."

I sighed _'Attracting impossible things is the norm for the boys Shirl, get used to it'_

"I don't understand one thing though. Why the rush coming here?" That question seems to flick a switch within Tsuna that he snapped-

"You turned your phone off! You didn't come to school!" Worry clouded his brown orbs as he grips the back of the chair he's sitting on. "I tried to find you everywhere, so imagine my reaction when I found out you got yourself into an accident and got sent to the hospital!"

 _'Okay, that's legit'_ I bit my lip and dipped my head deeper into my shoulders, shrinking away from the brunet's words.

From what I heard from the nurses, I was unconscious after the accident. Got taken to the hospital for treatment. No major injuries or life-threatening situation. Safely recovered. End of story. No over-the-top dramatic relatives (not that I have any) screaming bloody murder in the hospital for me nor a supposedly sobbing mother trying to murder the doctors. Just some friends dropping by and check-ups.

I woke up to a white ceiling and immediately heard my neighbouring patients screaming for nurses. I only found a few new bruises and scratches (which I'm pretty sure Tsuna is very thankful for). But still, I couldn't miss the exasperated bonder-line anger tone in his voice which shows how worried he was…and also the fact that I actually was out for several days. Tsuna doesn't snap often, rarely actually but when he did. It's something he's very displeased about.

Guilt swelled in my chest as I timidly meet his eyes, muttering a soft apology.

Tsuna clamps his mouth close, leaning forward on the back of the chair before resting his head on his hands. Silence dawned upon us and I couldn't help but fidget under the tension. _'I haven't had this kind of situation in ages, but it's still uncomfortable nonetheless.'_

Gokudera breaks the silence. "What were you doing in the shopping district?"

 _'Escaping from Hibari and his blood-sucking evil minions'_. Switching my attention to my fingers in front of me, I tried to rack something up. "I was craving for some sweets…and I heard there was a new bakery in town so I couldn't resist…" I trailed off and pursed my lips. That was kind of true though, I was heading towards the shop before a certain cow brat decided that a colourful treat is worth getting hit by a car.

The bomber snorted. "You're that eager to grow horizontally? It isn't hard to wait you fatass. You made Jyuudaime worry."

"Did I make _you_ worry Gokudera?" I grinned and slightly leaned towards his direction.

"What? No!" He scowled, shoving his hands into his pockets and continued. "If it weren't for Jyudaime. I would have sworn to blow you up for being the cause of his suffering!"

"Please don't Gokudera-kun" Opening up his palms towards the transfer student, Tsuna smiled nervously.

Brushing off the threat like it's nothing, I grinned wider and said towards the bomber, "Well, I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern."

"Are you deaf woman?! Did you lose both your brain cells and hearing?"

"Maa maa Gokudera" Yamamoto grinned, straightening his back with his arms crossed behind his head. "You were worried too. He ran across the street too fast and bumped into a car that there was a dent."

"Seriously?" I raised my brow in surprise and cooed. "Aww Gokudera! You do care!"

"No, I wasn't! That didn't happen, stop telling lies baseball-freak!" He sputtered and I laughed.

"Why was I out for days though? Did I hit my head or something?" I asked, looking at Tsuna for answers. "And what happened to Lambo?"

The brunet sighed and laced his fingers. Yamamoto moved closer to pat his friend and said. "The doc said you suffered a concussion or something like that. Nothing serious."

"Mom took Lambo in when he crashed into our house. He declared war with Reborn and have been trying to kill him ever since. It's annoying, not to mention that things are getting broken more and more every day."

"But your house is very lively Tsuna! It must be fun living with Lambo and the kid." Yamamoto grinned widely, completely oblivious to the crestfallen expression Tsuna was sporting. He quietly mouthed _'fun?'_ to the side, staring at his hands blankly. I fought the amused smile that itching to spread on my lips.

"My offer to wipe the cow brat off the face of Earth still stands Jyudaime. Just give me the word and I'll blow him to smithereens."

"You have a strange taste in friends, young lady" Everyone turns back to see a nurse standing not too far from us. My brows twitched up and my mouth forms a small 'o'. "Ohh, hi!" I greeted and continued. "They're not strange, they're unique." I winked at the nurse who rolled her eyes at me.

"I thought I specifically told you to stray away from danger?" The nurse came closer and picks up a folder. "Last time you showed up covered in blood, two days later I see you coming in with an ambulance," She says flatly, her clearly unamused eyes connecting with mine. "Did I make you proud?" I joked but her lips curled down deeper, displeased. Shifting in my spot uncomfortably, I cleared my throat.

"Well, I can't help it if danger likes me." From the corner of my eye, I could see Tsuna staring at me in disapproval.

"Careful with what you say, young lady. We'll keep a watch on you for the moment if nothing happens you're free to go in a day or two." The nurse scribbles something on the paper she pulled out and continued. "I'm glad that the accident did nothing to your personality but you also obtained new bodily injuries so congratulations"

"I'm not sure if you should say that to your patients, miss…" Yamamoto frowns slightly. The nurse forces a stiff smile and said. "Gentlemen, visiting hour is going to be over soon and your friend here needs a check-up so if you would." She gestured a hand towards the door.

"Please don't do anything brash" Tsuna gets up and I snorted. _'You're worse than me Tsuna, you, especially you, don't get to say that'._ Gokudera scowled at me and growled, "Be more respectful to the tenth, woman!"

"The name's Shirley, Gokudera. Do I have to spell it out for you?" I sighed. "I'm sure a genius like you won't find that difficult to remember." There were no replies. Looking up, I see Tsuna staring at me with a raised brow. Yamamoto slung an arm over the bomber who started to curse proficiently. "Get loads of rest okay? We'll visit tomorrow and I'll bring some sushi over to celebrate!"

"I love salmon and eels." I chirped. The athlete snapped his fingers and pointed a finger towards me with his thumbs upwards. "Gotcha."

The nurse cleared her throat loudly and tapped her feet against the floor. Tsuna grinned sheepishly and ushered his friends out. "See you tomorrow!"

I waved a hand towards the three and faced the nurse already plucking off the wires sticking to my skin, turning off the machines. "You won't be needing these since you're doing fine." She says and hands me a remote. "But just in case, if you feel any discomfort or anything. Just press this and it'll alert the hospital staffs okay?" I nodded.

She then patted my knee and leaned down. "Now listen to your friends and get some rest. I want you to get out of this place as soon as possible." Bringing my arm up for a salute, the nurse huffed.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Folding the clothes on my lap, I climbed back to the cold bed and reached for the many manga Tsuna had brought over. _'Here, something to keep you entertained, I had to sneak it in because Reborn wanted you to have homework instead.'_

 _'Actually Tsuna, I rather have that too.'_

 _'Whu-What?'_ I chuckled at the dumbfounded expression the brunet bore.

"Miss Shirley?" A man dressed in a black suit, his eyes covered by sunglasses and there's an earpiece that disappears into his coat stands in front of my bed. His posture straight and face stoic with a scar that runs across his nose.

"Who are you?" I squeaked. "One of the hospital's security guards." He answers.

"Really? You really don't look it one because-" I gestured his whole being with my finger, clearly stating _'I swear you look like one of the mafia dudes or yakuza at the least.'_

"You are a student of Namimori Middle." He ignored me and stepped forward, gripping the iron bar at the end of the bed. I instantly reacted, shifting myself straight and asked warily. "What about it?"

"The hospital's director wants to see you."

"Why? Did I do something wrong? I haven't moved from this bed longer than 5 minutes just so you know." The word blurted out of my mouth and I pull the sheets up and around me, looking at the security guard with wide eyes.

"I'm bringing you to him." He announces and pulls the bed out of place. "Whu-Whaa?" I panicked and trashed in my bed the whole way, screaming questions and orders towards the man who seems accustomed to ignoring people.

He pushes me through an entrance that has a door written. _'Private room, do not enter without permission'._

 _'That is soo not dodgy at all, nope nope'_

"Where am I?" I pulled my pillow to my lap just as he pushes my bed against a wall with me facing the rest of the room. The moment his large built steps aside, panic spiked. "Wait!" I reached a hand out towards the guard. "Are you sure this is the room?" I tried to crack a smile as I asked. The guard looks back at me and nodded.

I tried once more. "Obviously it's not. I-I think you're supposed to bring me to the room across this one. I saw this granny having a feast, gosh, she won't be able to finish it on her own."

"Shirley-san." The other occupants in the room spoke up. "I'm really hungry, I am. I haven't had food for a few days now so it's better if I do before I uh- pass out and froth, yeah and that would be quite unsightly wouldn't-"

 _"Herbivore"_ My mouth clamp shut into a tight smile. Watching in silent horror as the guard glance back – _did he just gave me a look of sympathy?-_ and walks out of the room.

After what seems like eternity, I finally retracted my arm, hiding them into the safety cover of my sheets. Scratching the cover with my nails nervously, I gulped and said.

"You shouldn't have come."

"You were out for days Shirley-san" The demon's second in command states. "It's only appropriate."

"No _really,_ you shouldn't have." I nodded grimly. "You're not supposed to cause patients to feel dread and fear for their life here, it's a hazard for my health."

"We're here to investigate what happened." Hibari finally spoke up and I immediately fired. "I got into an accident. They say I suffered from a concussion, knocked myself out for a few days. Woke up a few hours ago. If you can't see well, I am now alive and kicking, so you can go now. Thank you for your visit and maybe concern, bye-bye." Words shot out of my mouth faster than I could think and I may also have jabbed a finger towards the exit.

"Was that what the doctors told you?" Kusakabe asked, scribbling something. "Yes. Can you leave now?" I hope my voice isn't as high pitched as it sounds to my ears, being stared at by the Hibari isn't exactly pleasant when you know you did something _unspeakable_ to him.

Kusakabe nods again "I see," completely ignoring my considerate request. How rude.

"We're also here to inform that your after-school activities will be canceled for the time being."

"What why?" He cleared his throat, the grass in his mouth shifted.

"You, Shirley-san, are responsible for the detonation of the Disciplinary Committee's room and destruction of the school's property. However, instead of dishing out the usual punishment, you're subjected to fixing the room until it returns to its' original state. The disciplinary committee members deemed this as a suitable punishment for you. Your involvement in school activities will only resume if and only if you finish your task."

The first thing that I cared about wasn't the punishment, really. Leaning forward, I asked "Disciplinary members? You sure? Don't you mean a certain disciplinary _member?_ " I glanced at him.

Kusakabe quickly cleared his throat loudly. "You will start as soon as you resume schooling."

I wisely let it go. "What about the others that are with me?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato had received theirs." Hibari leaned against the wall, looking very much unsatisfied. "The baby said it was your plan in the first place."

"Well, it is." I didn't even consider to deny because it's a bitch move if I did. "You said they have received theirs?"

"The other herbivore pleaded for a more merciful punishment for you."

"Merciful punishment?" I frowned. Flashing back to a few hours before, I remembered the injuries on the boys and mentally kicked myself. _'Usual punishment. Wtf. Did my head concussion actually dumb down my intelligence?'_ I groaned and rubbed my face muttering. "Crashed into a pole, hit by a car, attacked by birds, seriously? I can't believe that I bought that!"

"However." Hibari voice suddenly got lower, the dark gleam in his eyes was absolutely demonic. "This punishment doesn't include the stun you pulled that day".

"The disciplinary committee has taken back what you stole and you need to be disciplined _thoroughly_ for that." I almost whimpered, bringing up the sheets up to my chin, dug deeper into the bed but still had the gall to slip.

"So…you actually admitting that it's yours?" I should swallow a filter whole because my lips are going to get me killed one day. Hibari's face immediately darkened and stalked closer.

 _'Oh fuck.'_

Instinct struck, I fumbled for the remote and it clicked. A contraption attached to the bed starts to beep loudly and Kusakabe's eyes went wide. "Shirley-san what did you just do?". His voice is laced with exasperation and panic, his eyes glued to the prefect's visage while looking like he's about to be slaughtered. A rush of instant regret wash over me.

"What's wrong?!" The same nurse burst in, her attention immediately landed on me. She rushed over and immediately run a quick check up on me. "Tell me!"

"I feel-" I caught Kusakabe's pleading eye. "I feel…" I'm just too scared to actually check what was Hibari's reaction.

"I feel extremely distressed!"

"Why?" Her hands were all over me, checking my pulse and flipping my limbs for wounds. "'cause I'm-" _about to get be hung on a stake, burned to the gods as a sacrifice for no more idiotic herbivores with Hibari singing a ritual and his cult members prancing in circles._

"B-because I missed you." It sounds more of a question instead of a statement. The lady in white immediately reeled herself back with a look of disbelief.

"…What?" She finally asked. Giving her a smile, I tried to bullshit my way through. "Well I... don't know anyone here so I thin-got a bit lonely andd...I thought that pushing this you would-"

The look on the nurse face conveys perfectly that she's not buying even one bit of it so I shut up. That and Hibari's murdering intent is visible. If I don't stop now, I might have to stay here preferably a few more weeks, suffering from something worse than a car crash.

The nurse follows my line of sight and gave the two a slow blink. "I understand now." She then continued.

"How many times do we need to remind you to make your presence here as minimal as possible, director? The very sight of you deteriorates our patient's mental health."

" _Director?"_ I muttered that a bit too loud that the lady replied me. "Ridiculous isn't it?"

"I'm here to question-"

"Which could be easily done at school." She casually cuts him off and I stared at her with awe. _'Where have you been all my life?'_

"Plus." She shifted her stance, worry lacing her voice this time. "There's a student of yours that got reeled in just today."

Kusakabe instantly reacted. "Which room?" The nurse shrugged uncaringly but her eyes were wide. "Aisle nine, room 6. _And_ I strongly recommend you to check up on him."

The second in hand bowed towards Hibari and opened the door. "Chairman, if you would."

Hibari's eyes narrowed and scowled deeper. "Cause?"

The nurse cupped my knee. "I was busy with her so you have to check out yourself."

He huffed and strode out. The door slides close leaving us alone. I released a breath. "Thanks." The nurse turn towards me, "don't be," and I smiled.

"Why do I feel like my life suddenly got hectic?"

"Why do I feel like I would be seeing you more often?" She sighed and I flashed her a grin "Is that a good thing?"

"No."

"At least you won't miss me."

"Shut up and rest."

"Oh wow, did you ace your hospitality exams?"

"No, I failed all of them but I scored in practicality and skills."

"Why did you become a nurse then?" There's a tone of incredulity in my voice. The nurse turned to me and deadpanned. "Trust me, I've been asking myself the same question for years."

Something popped in my head that moment and I exclaimed. "Ah right! I need to ask you something." She raised a brow and hummed.

I lifted up my shirt and turned. "There's a huge black- like _dark_ bruise on my back. I don't know if it's normal or not." I discovered it when I was changing into a fresher set of clothes. I literally jumped and bumped into a glass wall when I saw a mass of black around the base of my spine.

A hand softly touch my skin and caressing my skin, she said softly. "You crashed into the pole with your back, it's pretty nasty but there's were no breakage of skin. Don't worry, we've checked your injuries and it'll go away in time."

"Owh okay" I pulled my shirt down.

"If you're worried about the kid you saved." The nurse smiled and rested her hand on top of mine. "He's being well taken care of by your Sawada friend. The kid only a few scratches and reverted back being obnoxiously annoying."

"I was a fool."

The nurse frowned at me. "You are," She nods but added. "But you saved the kid so let's just leave it at that." The nurse then gave me my medication and I was left alone at night back at the room I was before and my thoughts couldn't help but run through what happened in the past few days.

Turning on my side, I lightly huffed. _Even if Lambo got hit by the car, he'll just bounce back and cry it off, like in the anime and manga. My act was unnecessary._ I close my eyes and groan louder when I remembered what was waiting for me in school.

 _Completely unnecessary._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **"** ** _aN eRroR…LoOks fUN."_**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Sometime after they met 2_

 _Tsuna pressed his face against the glass, the heat of his warm skin seeped into the cold surface as he shifts closer to get a better look. A grin spreads wide across his face, "Mom! Mom! It's snowing!"_

 _Nana's head peeks out of the kitchen entrance and walked out, wiping her hands with her apron. "Oh! It is!" She smiled and asked. "Are you going out?"_

 _"En!" Her son nodded, climbing down his chair and grabs his coat. He is excited to play in the snow this year because now, he has a friend who won't make fun of him! "I'm going to meet Shirley-san and tell her it's snowing!"_

 _Nana giggled at her son and wrapped his orange scarf snug around his neck. "I'm sure she would be happy to play with you Tsu-kun. Just stay warm and come back before lunch okay?"_

 _Tsuna grinned and nodded. Bidding off goodbye with his mom, he headed off to his friend's house._

 _Taking the next turn, Tsuna sees his friend standing outside her house and beamed. "Shirley-san!" He waved, trudging towards the girl. She was looking up to the sky, with her hand raised._

 _"Shirley-san, aren't you cold?" Tsuna furrowed his brows when he realised she is still in her sleepwear. White flakes dusted her being so Tsuna could only imagine how long she's been standing. As if she had just noticed he was there, Shirley craned down her neck. Her mouth agape and expression in disbelief._

 _"Tsuna…" She breathed. "Is this snow?"_

 _"Unn! Let's build a snowman Shirley-san!" He curls his fingers into a fist as he bounced on his heels. His friend cracked a weak smile and look at her open palm. A small pile of snow had gathered within. Curling her fingers in, she rubbed the white fluff together._

 _"It's cold" She stated and look up to see the descending ice again. "It's beautiful."_

 _Tsuna started to panic when tears slip down her face. "A-Are you alright?! What's wrong? I-If you d-don't want to play, it's fine!"_

 _Shirley shook her head and faces him. Sobs escaping her mouth as she cried. "I just… I wish mom could see this…"_

 _"We'll call Dairi-san to come out!" Tsuna frantically gestured to her house when her sobs got louder. "H-Here, take my scarf. You're cold right? It's my favourite but you can have it, please don't cry!"_

 _"I miss them Tsuna. I miss them so bad." Shirley clutched the snow in her hands tightly, ignoring how the icy cold seeped into her finger. She just cried._

 _That day, Tsuna never forgot how her cries filled the space between them, how her tears never seemed to end…Or how broken his precious friend looked._

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

 **The side story at the end at not chronologically arranged, if you're confused. Just ask.**

 **This chapter isn't very exciting, but I'm getting there. I should just answer your questions and reviews and work on the next chapter. Yeah that's a good plan.**

 **I won't be answering all reviews because it'll make the chapter unnecessarily long and give false hope and we all hate those right? Yeah.**

 **To: Allykrau,**

 **I just can't ignore this. Seriously. I hope a speedy recovery for you or better yet! You're recovered by now? Yay? Yay!**

 **To: Raven2078,**

 **There's a reason why I don't really specify Shirley's visual description. I often have difficulties following how the characters look like in stories and usually goes 'Wait, blond? I thought his hair wus black lol'. So yeah, how Shirley looks like is up to you. Whatever floats your boat I guess. But I'll say that Shirley's an Asian. Feel free to draw her out if that would help you.**

 **To: Valencia Carrow,**

 **I have actual plots in me head. Basically, Shirley's stranded in another dimension that happens to be KHR. So life goals got chucked out of the window, and she's just focusing on what keeps her sane. So yeah, creeping on other dudes yaoi scenes is her goal but it doesn't mean that nothing else would happen to her :DD.**

 **To: wantedd duck** **,**

 **I like your name hahah but FFN keep deleting it so I add in spaces. Now I'm trying to rearrange the plots in my head so rest assured. Hm… Powers? I'll think about that but probably no sorry. Your snippets, hohh? *a grin. I only insert yaoi when I think I could and thank you for your support!**

 **To: AnimaQueen,**

 **Blackmail huh, it won't work on Shirley I think. She wouldn't have exposed it to Hibari that easily if she was trying to keep it all down low. But who knows? :DD**

 **Well, to the rest of the reviews. Thank you all so much, all of them gave me so much joy and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And as always, reviews provide me motivation and drive to type. Chip in any ideas if you want or what you would like to see and maybe I'll use them. (PM if you prefer)**

 **Please do review! More reviews! Fuel me! Faster updates!**


	7. Chapter 7: First

**I have an important question for you all. (Almost at the very end**)**

 **No beta. Excuse me for the errors. You can point out though and I'll fix.**

 **Chapter 7: First**

Have you ever had one of those moments where you're pretty sure you were in a deep sleep but then your brain just decides to present something that would make your whole body jolt awake? And that something are generally stuffs that would make you suffer a tiny panic attack such as _'Shit! Did I pass my assignment up? Oh wait yeah.'_ Or _'Oh damn, did I lock my brother out of the house? Right, he's at his friend's.'_ Or a difficult situation that suddenly makes sense. The things that just randomly pops out and gives you a scare.

That's how I spent my night in the hospital. There I was, recharging my energy with a trail of drool down the corner of my mouth having one of those yummy sleep that basically makes you dead to the world, that my brain just decides to decrypt something and chucks it out for me to say aloud.

"I'm going to kill Tsuna."

That morning, my middle-aged neighbour asked me if I'm going to be an unpredictable killer psychopath who murders their best friend in cold blood.

In the midst of my irritation, I answered yes and she's instantly convinced that it's wise to not have any form of interaction with me anymore. Even more so when I gave her a sharp grin.

But the killing intention didn't last long, I've spent the whole morning in bed thinking. And it just makes sense. And knowing that selfless being that Tsuna is, there's no doubt he would agree.

However, it's too early. I grit my teeth ' _This is my mess. Tsuna had no involvement in this. I'm the one who dragged him in it'._ My fingers dragging a spoon around in my soup, my head drooped as I thought. _'And he's paying for it.'_

I felt immense disappointment for myself at that moment. Savagely stabbing the piece of chicken in my tray (my terrified neighbour immediately ordered her grandchildren to pull a curtain between us). I'm determined to not speak of it to Tsuna and resolve it myself.

So I stayed off the topic when the boys came around. This time Reborn and Lambo joined with the latter hiding in Tsuna's bag pack the whole time. And a girl with her signature ponytail, who introduced herself to be Tsuna's future wife despite the brunet's denial, tags along.

' _Ah, Miura Haru. So she showed up.'_ I squash down that tiny bit of remorse where I couldn't record the part where Haru tackles Tsuna after he saves her or the cheesy words Tsuna said that enraptured the maiden's heart. ' _Ah…Shame, it would be such a good addition to my blackmail materials.'_

I tried to ask Lambo whether he's doing fine after the accident but the brat just brushes me off and bothers a nearby nurse for candy. When I finally did get his attention though (with Tsuna's help), the five-year old kid remembers nothing regarding the little tumble we had. He did however, remembers that _I_ cost him his lollipop and simply demands the sweet I promised.

I'll be truthful, I did not feel the tiny growing ball of irritation in my chest and the thought of choking the kid with candies _did not_ cross my mind. Nope. I'm a good person. I did not revel on plans to traumatise adult Lambo with yaoi if he ever comes by… nor did I held my hand back so that I wouldn't smack the kid. But Tsuna brought the kid down to the floor just in case.

As promised, Yamamoto brought a mind-boggling amount of sushi – _how the hell did he carry those with one hand? -_ For everyone. But there's an extra surprise in mine.

I instantly started to gag the moment I pry open the lid, purple fumes waft out from the rotten sushi and maggots are just everywhere. I cringed at the sight and tried to block off the squirming sound. _'So... Bianchi is in town.'_ Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered which idiot would actually ingest this after seeing it as I remembered that the bomber's sister is a well-known assassin.

"Bianchi switched the food with her poison-cooking!" Tsuna shrieked, smacking the purple infested food out of my hands. The food clattered against the ground, gaining the people's attention in our vicinity, basically the whole room. An elderly man across shot me a glare and shook his head at the spilled food on the floor.

I gaped and point my finger at the spot, the food is literally _melting_ through the tiled floor and dropped below, startled shrieks and screams emitted from the hole. He just narrowed his eyes in disgust at me.

It's a fortunate event where Bianchi hadn't switched all of the food but only half of it was edible. And half of that has been eaten by Reborn. His cheeks are full and resemble a puffy squirrel trying to stuff too many nuts into its' mouth because he didn't want to share. Lambo brawled, crying for his sushi and the room quickly descended into a chaotic ruckus.

Somehow, I managed to rest back and relax with Gokudera yelling at the side, Reborn whacking Lambo (I would never admit that I smiled at that) with a mallet!Leon into Tsuna's face, Haru shrieking for Tsuna and Lambo who proceeds to pull out his infamous ten-year bazooka, switching place with an adult Lambo which just adds more to the insanity.

"Can I ask you a question?" I turn to see Yamamoto looking at me, ignoring the chaos that is erupting around us. "Why is that lady over there looking at you like that?" He points someone to my right.

"That should be my neighbour…" I switch to see her expression but she flinched and turns away. I hummed.

"She's convinced that I might break into her house and kill her for her dentals."

"What?"

"Yup. It's odd though." I mused and raised my voice a bit higher, "I thought Namimori have an asylum," and immediately the lady whip around to plant a nasty grimace at me.

Five out of six patients in the room pressed the emergency remote when Gokudera whips out dynamites. A horde of doctors and nurses fought like children to get through the door to check on their respective patients. What happens next was that they ask what the problem was when the medical equipment is working fine and everyone points towards us or most specifically, me.

I'm recovering in a room full of irrational people.

Tsuna and the lots got kicked out of the hospital and my discharge was processed ahead of schedule. Welp, at least I get to go home early. But the day proceeds to be spoilt when I found out my phone and the magazine I so desperately fought for was gone.

When the next morning comes, I was pleasantly surprised to see Tsuna waiting outside my house. Reborn stood on his shoulder while Gokudera and Yamamoto stand beside him. Giving them a questioning look, I decided to shrug it off when Tsuna gave me a cute smile.

"Come on." I tilt my head to the road. "Let's go. I prefer not to face our head prefect this early." Tsuna grew pale at that and turns to walk down the road with Gokudera beside him. Closing my gate, I followed suit.

Not a few seconds later, someone slung an arm around my shoulders and I jumped at the contact. Turning my head, I see Yamamoto grinning down at me and I raised my eyebrows at the action.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Quirking my lips into a smile, I answered. "Fine, better now that I'm back home." I glanced at the arm that is still in a cast, supported by a sash around the neck. "How's your arm?"

The tall teen shifts his right arm, giving it a little shake and shrugged. "It's getting better, the doc said it'll still take a while but I hope it's not too long. Pops wouldn't let me help him until I heal completely."

"You should take it easy Yamamoto." I lightly scolded, "take this chance to do the things or spending time with people you like. You couldn't do it before so take in as much as you can."

"But you seem a lot happier in the past week. Like _a lot_." I couldn't help but give him a soft smile. "Especially when you're with Tsuna and Gokudera."

Ever since the jump off the roof incident, the baseball star's smile is more relaxed and genuine. Even when he's thrown into the oddest situation where guns and missiles are involved (which I'm sure he think it's a game), the laughter he produces is heartfelt and contagious. His whole being brightened considerably, the frost mask he wore before melted away completely. My smile grew at the thought and added.

"I like the way you are right now, that you're unrestrained and free."

The baseball star grins again and the edge of his eyes crinkles from the wide smile. He tightens his arm around me and I stumbled towards the boy, turning it into an almost hug. He chuckled and said, "I do too. I feel that way when I'm with them." He then looks me in the eye and continued, "And you."

' _Woah'_ I blinked at his words, _'now I understand why girls are falling for him left and right.'_ Smacking his shoulder lightly, I huffed in amusement, "no wonder girl's like you, Yamamoto. You should be careful with your words, you say cheesy things to people without knowing." I laughed. "But I'm honoured."

He hummed and I fondly shook my head. I push off his arm around me because I can't walk properly as I kept kicking my own foot with my body turned sideways. There was laughter upfront and I look up to see Gokudera chatting animatedly with Tsuna, there's this look of pure admiration and respect in the bomber's face. Suddenly, something pops into my head.

Turning to the baseball player beside me, a mischievous grin crept up my face. "Say Yamamoto, do you know what 8059 means?"

"8059? A number?"

I snapped my finger and points toward him. "It's not just a number, it's a pair or an abbreviation."

I leaned towards him and gestured the world with my hand. "Out there, there are people that extremely ships this 8059 pair because they are so cute- _I mean! -_ They resemble …erm… loyalty? Yeah and uh- dedication, devotion and that opposites attract."

The boy just shakes his head, lost to decipher my words. I suppress a smile and continued. "What I'm saying is that loyal people only comes when you… _dedicate_ yourself to them by being _somewhat_ friendly, yeah."

"So, it's like a belief?" He concluded and I instantly burst out laughing. "Belief, okay, yeah sure."

"You see Yamamoto." I lightly slap my hand on his shoulder. "I can tell that Gokudera is a loyal person but he hasn't opened up to you yet right? I'm _certain_ that you just, erm you know, bug him? You two would get along." Most of the 8059 fanfiction I've read consists of Yamamoto bugging Gokudera non-stop and mostly end up with Gokudera growing fond of him despite his claims. _'This is the perfect way to get a start on those two.'_ I mentally rubbed my hands and crackled.

The guy just glances at the mentioned bomber and back towards me with a raised brow. I pat his back, "just get close to him and you won't regret it."

He considers for a moment. "Really?"

"Un." I nodded. "Just be you. Be sincere, be honest." _'Be gay.'_

Tapping his shoulder with the back of my hand, "8059."

"8059." He repeated and I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. Smothering a grin, I gave him a thumbs up. ' _You poor soul._ '

"This reminds me of the time you screamed something just like this when we're crashing Hibari-senpai's club." There's a thoughtful on his face as he tries to remember.

"Ah, 8027." I chortled. Turning left at a corner and Namimori Middle School is in sight, I elaborated.

"8027 is like fluff, serious fluff, _everywhere_ fluff, fluff fluff fluff so much _fluff_ but you just can't get enough of it. If you like 8027 that's fine. I'm just saying 8059 because of R27." I tittered at the bewildered expression on his face. "You look so confused."

"I am." He admitted easily. I turn my face to the front in silent laughter while avoiding a horde of students in front. I can't believe that I'm actually talking about this with the other when he's the one I'm talking about. _'Ohh, I'm having so much fun.'_

"You seem happy." He said and I gave him a pleased grin. "Delighted."

"You two are going to make me sick." Gokudera grimaced at us and I realised that we've arrived at the front gate. I took a step forward and asked, "Jealous?"

"Say that again and I'll drop triple bomb on you." He threatened and I snickered, making him twitch. Tsuna just smiles and Reborn signals for me to come closer. I hummed in question and make my way to the brunet's side.

Leon climbs into his palm and turns into a medium-sized arrow. He extended the arrow and points somewhere.

I followed it and euphoria just drops zero in a split second. There's a huge hole in the school's third floor. Apparently, the blast had blown through the walls of two levels, I can see the reception room and the small part of the ceiling below it. I tighten my jaw when Reborn presses a button and Arrow!Leon glows multi-coloured light on the edges like those in carnivals. I look at him and there's this infuriating cute smile on his baby face.

"You're an expert in ruining someone's day." Reborn looks pleased at that. "Why, thank you."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I found out during class that while I was in the hospital Tsuna had also met Sasagawa Ryohei who is Kyoko's brother and soon to be his Sun Guardian. He mourned that the senior wants him to join his boxing club because he believes that Tsuna is a strong and worthy fighter. He also expressed his thoughts to me when he met Haru and Bianchi who now lives with him.

" _Well look on bright side Tsuna, if Kyoko rejects you, you still have Haru."_

" _What? That's mean and I won't do that!"_

" _Yeahh, Reborn is so much better."_

" _The hell?!"_

" _And you said you always wondered what it's like to have an older sibling."_

" _She serves_ poison cooking _Shirl, I rather not have one!"_

" _Ohh smooth, get rid of the competition first huh?"_

" _Are you sure you don't need to stay in the hospital much longer?"_

We ended up chatting so much that the teacher threw his book at us and earned ourselves a free ticket to stand for the rest of the class duration.

Gokudera couldn't stop shooting me glares despite being scolded by the teacher all the way until recess comes around. I rolled my eye at the boy to which he responded by snapping his pencil in half. How dramatic.

But as much as I want to stay and chat with the brunet, I have plans for recess. I have to handle the problem I thought of yesterday as soon as possible because the more I think about it, the more pissed off I get.

"Tsuna." I stood up, gaining his attention. "I'm going somewhere for a while okay? I'll join you after I've done my business." He nods and I ruffle his hair, earning a whine.

Stepping out of the class, I make my way up to the reception room with each step gaining velocity. Slamming the door open, I storm in. Two members of the disciplinary committee jumped at my entrance. They quickly excused themselves and rush out of the door. I immediately realised that the room was much cleaner compared to the last I've seen it, which is the explosion.

The shattered windows were swiped clean and replaced with new ones. Debris was removed and so did the broken furniture. The only thing that stands in the room is a pot of plant and Hibari's desk and chair, which I notice is the same as those in the school's library. But the thing that is more shocking is the fact that Hibari is doing paperwork in the middle of the room. The room that has a huge hole that connects to the outside world and he's doing _paperwork._

 _What the hell._

I automatically calculated the risk if the wind blows. But that's beside the point right now, moving up to the prefect, I demanded.

"Spill it." I slammed my palm down on his desk. "I was an idiot for not figuring this out earlier. There's more to the story you gave me the other day isn't it?"

Hibari shoots me a glare but I don't give a shit.

"I know you for a merciful punishment? Yeah, Tsuna would do that but _you_ , you would never allow it because beating the living daylights out of people is your favourite _pastime_. And don't tell me that you don't look forward to bashing me down" I seethed. Hibari quirked a brow and paused, as if he's taking in what I've just said. Then there's a twitch on his lips as he leans back to his chair.

"Hohh?" A slow smirk forms. "And what do you suppose I did?"

I sucked in a breath. Folding my arms, "Tsuna recently gained something new, a dying will mode that actually could give you a decent fight. Something you- _we_ doesn't expect from him. However, that mode lasts only for 5 minutes. So you made a deal."

He hummed, tilting his head upwards signalling for me to continue. Leaning forward, I knock the table twice. "Or specifically, _Reborn did._ He offers a sparring session with dying will mode Tsuna anytime you like in exchange for my lighter punishment. Comparing to beating me up and having a decent punching bag, the choice is _obvious_."

"Wao." There's a maniacal glint in his eyes and this creepy-kind-of-scary full grin on him, but I'm just too mad or dumb to be alarmed. "Tell me. Did Sawada Tsunayoshi report this to you?"

"No, that selfless asshole would never." I huffed in frustration. "I figured it out on my own. You don't give out freebies unless there's an advantage."

That moment, Hibari push himself off his chair and stood up. Leaning on the table towards me with one palm, he strikes out a tonfa against my neck, purring. "Tell me." I reeled back in surprise, partly at the sudden lash of weapon but mostly that head of the disciplinary committee actually sounds… _delighted._

"What made you so sure about this?" The icy metal of the tonfa is against my neck again. "What made you so sure about _me_?"

' _Oh.'_

' _Oh damn.'_ I audibly gulped. _'I dug myself into that one. Crap.'_

' _I should have thought this over better than to just interrogate him.'_

"Gut feeling." I lied. He narrows his eyes at me. My life flashes before my eyes.

I have never been so happy when the door slides open. A flash of annoyance appears in Hibari's eyes as he shifts his attention to the newcomer.

"Chairman. There's an unauthorised fight in the boxing club. Sasagawa Ryohei is challenging Sawada Tsunayoshi to another fight and it is gaining momentum."

"Tch." Hibari clicked his tongue and retracts his weapon. "You." He said to me. The intrepidity from before has evaporated and suddenly the supposed fear and anxiety I could block before punched my nerves. It took me all I have to not take a step back. "I expect to see you working on your punishment when school ends."

"Of course sir." ' _Woah, did you actually slam on his table a few moments ago demanding for an explanation? But you're calling him sir now? You have so much dignity and self-worth in you.'_ I mentally facepalm.

Hibari went around the table and disappears out of the room. Heading towards what seems to be a ruckus in the school's campus, probably the boxing club. I wheeze out a breath and braced on the table. Placing a hand over my forehead, I let out a deep breath.

' _At least I got my answer.'_ I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. _'He didn't deny it.'_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The school ended faster than I would have liked. I've considered running away, maybe even hide in someone else's house for the day just so Hibari wouldn't find me. I've considered running into a pole and smack myself out cold. I've considered bringing in some BL manga from home so I could piss the prefect off and get myself kicked out. It worked once, no reason it wouldn't work the second time.

But here I am, standing in front of the reception room's door, straight after class ended. I even gave Tsuna a short goodbye just so I could get here as fast as possible. Seems that I'm eager to face death. Rubbing my face, I heaved a breath and opened the door.

Kusakabe was inside, standing not too far away from me with arms full of files. He turned around, "Oh Shirley-san you're here." Emptying his hands on the table, he said. "The construction workers would arrive soon so you can start working by then."

I paused and glanced at the hole. "Construction workers?" He nods, "yes, you would be helping them patching things up. The Chairman would be here shortly to monitor the progress." My lips curl up into a delighted 'o' at the first part and clapped my hands, "so I don't have to do it myself then?"

The guy gave me a look and asked. "Do you know how to fix this?"

"Nope!" I answered cheerfully and he smiled. I actually thought that I would have to close the hole somehow with the help of some kind instruction book or 'fix a hole in the wall for fools 101'.

"Perhaps it is a merciful punishment after all," I muttered to myself. I had doubts that Hibari would actually give me an easy task to complete, but it seems he is a man of his word. But still, I stared at the retreating students through the hole. _'There's nothing easy about this.'_ But I was expecting some even more gruelling. Not that I'm complaining, this is so much better.

Picking a broomstick nearby, I should at least sweep the floor and inspect how much the room has progressed. Kusakabe excused himself to resume his duties and I nodded in reply. The window was different from before, it's much thicker compared to the ones in class.

I turn back to look at the hole and pursed my lips. Curiosity flared and I wondered the view it offers, it's not every day you get a huge hole in your school's wall.

Taking slow steps towards it, I run my palm on the attached wall and peered down. From the edge of the hole, I can already see groups of club members gathering on ground, prepping for their weekly activities. Some students are heading towards the gate, done for the day. I look up to the sky and squinted at the strong ray of sun high in the sky. Grabbing on the sharp-edged wall for support, I crane my neck up enough that I could see the edge of the roof.

Humming in satisfaction, I pulled myself in and took a step back.

All of a sudden, I felt a cold chill down my back. Then there's this loud smack, screams, and something shattered. I instinctively turn to the source only to have something smack my forehead, hard, stumbling back. But my feet touched nothing but empty air.

Panic struck and I desperately tried to grab something. But the force had me falling back to the hole, there's nothing for me to hold on to. My fingers and nails scraped against the broken wall but I slip out of footing and to my horror, out of the building.

There's a crash in the room and I snap my head fast enough to see Hibari reaching for my hand. I reach out my left and our fingers tangled. Just as he caught me in time, a glass shard came out of nowhere and sliced Hibari's arm. I slammed into a rough and jarred part of the blown off wall and gasped.

Blood gushed out Hibari's arm and down our linked limbs, lubricating our grip. I can feel the cemented grains between our fingers rolling against our skin, digging themselves in. But the force was just too much. Before Hibari could haul me out, my hand slipped out of his. His eyes widened and he tried to make another desperate grasp. But it was too late, too far. I made a choked sound with the back of my throat and fell under the gravity.

I couldn't even scream. I just fell. The wind gushes against me and the view of the room from got distant in a second. There were screams and a distinctly loud yell. I felt like all air was sucked out of my body as I half anticipated the ground to hit me at any second.

But no, everything halted and instead of falling downwards, I was pushed to the side just a few feet off the ground. We crashed into the ground, rolling into the dirt and dust. It was rough and violent, not stopping until we skid on the ground for a few good meters.

Someone caught me.

I rolled on the ground as pain exploded all over. Gasping out in pain, I curled into a ball and struggled to catch my breath. Fast taps of feet gained volume and a pair of arms lifted me up. The grip around me was awkward, one arm was under my legs but the other just uses the forearm to squeeze me to the other's chest just so I won't fall. Gripping and digging my fingers into the person's clothes desperately, I gasped like a fish out of water before darkness claim me for the second time that week.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **"So, It begins."**_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Sometime after they met 3_

" _She hasn't come back yet. She should be here at six." Tsuna pressed his phone harder into his ear, hastily putting his feet one in front the other down the stairs, silently praying not to fall and said. "I'll find her Dairi-san." Tsuna glanced at the wall on the clock reading '8.45'. "Have you tried calling-"_

" _Oh okay! I'll leave it to you! I just need her to be home." The woman on the opposite end agreed cheerfully and promptly ended the call. Tsuna stopped in his tracks to look at his phone oddly before shrugging it off. Grabbing on a jacket, he slings it over his shoulders and barrels out of his door, sprinting down the road. The sky is already dark with city noise echoing in the distance._

 _His head snapping in all direction, searching for a familiar figure. Standing on his toes, trying to look over crowds in a busy street. Opening and closing doors of restaurants. Visiting the nearby park that they often linger. No sight of her._

 _Tsuna stops running for a moment to wear his sneakers properly as he only steps it on earlier. Grabbing onto a wall next to him, he panted and look up to see a familiar building. It took him a few seconds to realise that it's Namimori Middle School he's been attending as a first-year in the past few weeks and a few more to mark that the gates were open._

 _Gripping the metal bars, Tsuna paused. His mind flashing memory of the school's Disciplinary Committee's head when he was late to school once. Not to mention that in the short time he's in the school, rumours of the feared prefect would bite anyone that breaks the school rules was more than enough to set fear in his legs._

 _Flipping open his phone and pressing speed dial, Tsuna silently prays for the other to pick up. But a few moments later, the call ends as there was no answer._

 _He takes a slow step back from the school but something in the back of his mind snarls at the action. He hesitates but looks up. The moon was bright that night, there were few clouds but Tsuna could clearly see a silhouette on the top of the building._

 _Before he could register anything, Tsuna automatically dashes in. Not even questioning why the doors weren't locked, he sprints up the stairs as fast as he could._

 _His head running through images of his friend whose mood and emotions were all down low for the past week. Tsuna often catches her eyes that were glazed, sometimes a silent tear rolling down before it was hastily swiped away. Her voice would be soft and most of the time silent instead of her usual bubbly self that adds his homework just because she feels like it. Tsuna obviously questioned it of course, but the girl just waves it off with lies._

 _Tsuna barely manages to twist the doorknob before his body clashes it open. He immediately spots a dark figure against the bright moonlight, standing at the end. Tsuna strode out to the open and stopped in his tracks when she turns around, her body leaning into the creaking fences on the ledge. Her features deathly pale in the moonlight, hair dancing softly in the soft wind that blows._

 _They hold gazes for a while before she offers him a tired smile, turning back to the outside world. The fences creaked again and Tsuna's heart jumped at the sound._

 _He trudges closer and realise that Shirley was standing before the only door in the fences. The padlock that supposed to be there was gone. His eyes glued on the finger that is flicking the fence lock that opens to the edge of the roof. A lock that only requires a small twist to open to the other side, to nothing._

 _Something screamed at him to just move forward and tackle her down. But instead, he approached the girl warily, jolting when she suddenly spoke._

" _Say…Tsuna? What am I to you?"_

" _A friend. My best friend." Tsuna's mouth moved automatically but voice as soft as he can be. "The only person I could rely on. If it weren't you, I'll be all alone."_

" _So…" She drawls, eyes still looking out to the ground below. "You need me…?" Tsuna furrowed his brows at the question but answers anyway._

" _I…don't know what I'll do without you."_

 _Silence follows after, lingering in the space between them. Tsuna's heart picking up pace at every minute that goes by when finally she chuckles._

" _Oh Tsuna…it is me who doesn't know what to do without you…You lil' ball of sunshine."_

 _She steps off the ledge and faces him, patting him on the cheek. Her face rueful as she spoke, "You vast sky. I guess that it's true that the sky embraces everyone hm? Even when I obviously don't belong." Tsuna frowns but she continued, thumbing his cheek._

" _A vast sky that will soon to be molested by a sadistic sun that is part of the rainbow." Tsuna huffed at that but he was relieved. His friend is saying the oddest things again, the smile that she's wearing is genuine again. It's faint but it still counts._

" _The view from here is nice isn't it?" She said, finger reaching out to clutch the metal green gates but make no move to climb. Tsuna follows her line of sight and smiles._

" _Divine."_

 _The roof gives view to the most part of the town, lights poles illuminating in some streets. One in particular which is the shopping street was hard to miss as it had flickering colourful beams and moving people. Soft honks of cars can be heard every now and then._

 _Tsuna gave his friend a side glance, quietly observing. The dark pool that swirls in her eyes is slowly fading. Except, he frowns._

 _It's not gone._

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 ***Absent-mindedly scratches head* Hmm… I think I'm portraying Shirley's depression more and more…WELP (Should I add some kind of warning on this?). I hope you guys liked the chapter though. I tried uploading the chapter for the whole hour but it keeps acting up and it drove me nuts.**

 **Since this time the reviews weren't much (I'm not crying *sobs*), so I'll answer each of 'em ;))**

 **To: Frozen teen,**

 **Your idea is hrm… well, I'm sorry but I can't take it. But if you want to see Mukuro, and also Shirley's interaction with him, stay tuned! It won't be long.**

 **To: Namaewa,**

 **The chapter got too long and I split it in half. So, you'll see them in the next chapter. Look forward to it :D**

 **To: 4dahnapz,**

 ***Pats you on the shoulder* be patient and stay strong. *winks***

 **To: Allykrau,**

 **Don't push yourself yeah? Have a full recovery before doing anything much. I've struggled with the last chapter as it didn't go as I would've liked but I'm glad you're fine (and kicking!) now and liked the chapter :DD**

 **To: Vivian Lee,**

 **I love you.**

 **To: 00Chup,**

 **Well…something tragic did happen to her…so…yeah.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and ALSO those that followed and/or favourited my story. It just made me smile every time I see them without fail.**

 ****Alright, soo… I was just wondering who would you like Shirley to be in a romantic relationship with. Some of you were hoping for it and I uh-yeah *zips mouth*. Tell me your answer and thoughts please.**

 **And as always! Please leave a review as it gives me motivation, positive or not. Tell me what you think and what you hope to see! I might take your ideas into consideration. Pop in any question and I'll answer them, PM or review that's entirely up to you~**

 **Reviews are my fuel! Fuel me on and give me that drive!**

 **Next chapter is almost done so see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Attack

**It might get a little dark.**

 **Excuse me for errors**

 **Chapter 8: Attack**

Pain was the first thing I felt when I regained consciousness and immediately cringed. Rushed footsteps shuffled to my side as I cracked my eyes open. Everything was white again, a sense of déjà vu wash over me and I mentally dreaded. ' _Did I got sent to the hospital? Again? The nurse is going to be so pleased with me.'_

"She's fine." A small hand slapped my forehead, sending a wave of dizzying headache and I groaned. "Reborn!" Tsuna gripped my right forearm. "Fucking cunt." I grumbled, trying to will the pain away.

"No, you're not in the hospital. It's the school's infirmary." Gokudera's voice rang from my left. Pushing myself to sit up, pain and heavy soreness struck my back and I bit down a gasp.

"Hey…take it easy there." A set of fingers tried to push me down but I waved it off and successfully placed myself against the bed rail. Opening my eyes again, I could see everyone including a painfully familiar male adult standing around the bed. And a Reborn standing right next to my head. I flinch away in surprise.

"Welcome back." He says and I scowled at the greeting. "What happened?" For some reason, everyone tensed up at the question.

"You…" Tsuna grips my arm, peering down the sheets instead of meeting my gaze.

"You got hit by a rogue baseball and fell out of the third floor," Reborn answered, his voice dark. "Tsuna managed to catch you in time but you two crashed hard to the ground." I turn to my right to see that Tsuna was covered in bandages, not that he wasn't before but more.

I look at Yamamoto standing at the end, the sash that wrap his right arm up is gone. "You…you brought me here didn't you?" It wasn't a question but he nodded nonetheless. "How long was I out?"

"Two hours..." Tsuna answered and I immediately noticed the dark circles and red rims around his eyes. Biting my lip, I frowned as guilt wash over me, sighing bitterly. "And I just got out of the hospital yesterday too…"

"You need rest young lady." The still very familiar man steps closer to my right, fingers running softly on the bedsheet. "Your fall did nothing good to your injuries, so avoid doing anything heavy until they're completely healed. But-"

He paused and gave me an overly stretched smile, looking at me with slitted eyes. I think- I think he just gave me a suggestive look, his fingers brushing the side of my knee. "You know, for a young lady like you, you do have pretty great-". The next instant, he was tackled down by Gokudera. That's when I finally remembered.

"Shit!" I yelled. _That's Shamal!_

I reeled my head back in surprise as the two brawls on the floor screaming something Italian. However, courtesy to their brawling, the sullen atmosphere dispersed as Yamamoto laughed. Reborn hopped off the railing and onto the empty space beside me. "You know him?"

"A-Ah, I just heard about him from the girls. That he's a huge perv." I gave him a nervous smile. Reborn shifted his stance but did nothing more. Yamamoto pulled a small smile and said to me, "Gokudera refuses to leave you and the nurse alone. He forced him to treat you within 5 minutes just so that he won't do anything." I raised a brow at the information and cracked an amused smile to the yelling bomber on the floor.

"You perverted old man!" Gokudera finally screamed in Japanese. "Why won't you treat Jyudaime!"

 _Ah, so that's what he actually cared about_. The fluttering grateful feeling in my chest immediately disappeared. I should have known better.

" ' .MEN." Shamal pushes the teenager's face away. Gokudera then screams something in Italian again. Shamal snaps. "That's it! All of you get out, she needs rest!"

"You get out too!" The bomber sprang up and starts to drag the doctor out of the door by the leg, ignoring his screams about keeping me in check. "Wait wait! I need to get her number!" He hastily writes and feebly throws a ball of crumpled paper onto a floor when he's halfway out of the door. "Call me!"

Tsuna sighed while Yamamoto grinned at me, finding the scene hilarious.

"You get some rest. I'll come and get you when you're ready to go home." Tsuna offers me a smile and gets up. Reborn jumps onto his shoulder and they all move for the door. Yamamoto picks up the crumpled paper and expertly throws into a nearby trashcan. I force a small smile to them before the door slides close.

I waited until the shuffle of feet and screams of Shamal to disappear into the distance before promptly throwing the sheet off of me. I winced as heavy soreness gnawed on my back and shoulders but swung on legs to the side anyway.

Gripping on the metal railing by the bed, I pulled myself up, barely catching myself from falling over. I gave a sharp hiss when pain spread out my limbs. I didn't crash into the ground after falling from the building but my intimate yet vigorous loving embrace with the dirt ground gave me a number of reddish, some purple, scratches and bruises.

But I didn't want to stay in the infirmary, not when it reeks of antiseptic, constantly reminding me of what just happened. So I made an agonising trip down the stairs, finally relenting when I reach the benches on the ground floor.

Plopping down the wooden bench, I heaved a heavy sigh, absentmindedly checking out my latest addition to my body and skin.

Thinking back to what happened, I have nothing to say that it was a freak accident. A rogue baseball. Screams.

Window shattering.

Smack.

Lost of balance.

 _Slip._

 _Flash of white ceiling switching to the blue sky in a split second._

My muscles immediately tensed and I fiercely shook my head. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm my friggid nerves. Trying to forget how I fell, how my stomach sank when my feet sank into nothing, how I felt that burst of deep panic, how the sharp edged floor ground into my sole as I slipped, how Hibari's blood seeped between our fingers...

How I anticipated the ground to hit me.

I release a gasp at the thought, suddenly out of breath. Anxiety hits and I desperately push myself off the bench to the ground, fingers digging into soil just so I can feel the solid surface beneath me.

"Tsuna saved you." I whispered harshly under my breath, not caring if there were sands jamming into my fingernails. "You're on flat ground now, _not several meters falling._ "

 _Falling_

Another image of me standing on concrete, staring at the far down ground through green metal fences, resurfaces. _'You welcomed it._ ' My traitorous mind whispered.

My throat constricts instantly and my breathing ragged. Coming in short fast paced gasps. Bringing my fingers up, I glared at the bloody red lines and cracked torn fingernails. A result when I tried to grab the wall for leverage.

 _'You're different now. You tried to save yourself. Not the other way round. This is proof, Shirl.'_ I pinched my fingers. Hard enough that it's bleeding again. _'This is proof.'_ But it wasn't helping, coldness blanketed me.

Snapping my eyes shut once again, I tried to will the emotions, sensations, _images_ away but instead, it grew stronger to the point that my mind swirls. I feel like I being lurched up and down that I'm digging my back into the bench behind as an anchor that I'm actually immobile.

Until something warm wraps around me, bodily warmth snatches the icy cold from my skin as I'm pulled into a tight embrace. Words whispering into my ears but I'm too distraught to register them as I clutched the thin arms. Not even looking up to check who it is, I delved greedily into the hug the other offered, wiggling myself into and retracting my legs so that I curl into a ball. My breath comes out quick and fast but the person just rubs comforting circles on my back, the whispering stopped but the hold tightens.

I didn't know how long it took, but eventually, I calmed down.

Taking a few more minutes to bask in the warm cocoon I'm in, I finally look up to see Tsuna's face inches from mine. A small smile gracing his lips as he lifts me up onto the bench behind us. I dusted myself off and so did Tsuna before sitting down beside. Silence fell upon us as none of us spoke. Closing my eyes, I silently prayed for ignorance on what just happened.

"Why are you here instead of the infirmary room?" Tsuna asked in a soft voice, breaking the silence. Licking my dry lips, I answered. "I don't know…really. I just want to get out of there." Straightening my back, I leaned forward and suck in a deep breath before looking at Tsuna who was busy staring at the ground. "Where are the others?"

"Gokudera-kun is taking Shamal back after knocking him out, Yamamoto is helping him." He shuffled his feet. "I asked Reborn to go home first."

"I see…" Silence fills the space between us again and it lasted for a minute before I decide to break the silence this time.

"You don't have to agree to spar with Hibari just so that I won't have to get bitten to death." Tsuna didn't say anything and I frowned.

"I probably should get back constructing the disciplinary room soon" I sighed. "Hibari probably don't want me slacking off."

Something warm close over my hand. I look over to see Tsuna's hand clasping mine, tightly. Trembling. He gives me a look, lips tightly pressed together until he finally pleads.

"Just… just stay safe okay?"

I took a moment to finally realise that his worried eyes are glazed over with his eyebrows knitted together tightly, those red rims and dark circles seem even more prominent now.

"Oh, Tsuna." A wave of sadness wash over me all of a sudden that I had to fight back the tears. I took a few moments to make sure my tone was even and continued. "Don't worry, I survived no? You saved me." Using my other hand, I held his in both of my hands and lightly joked. "Also, remember a few days ago? Not even an explosion is going to get rid of me that easily."

Instead of having the positive effect I desired, Tsuna frowned even more, worry saturates his eyes that the sight of it makes my heart feel heavy. "I don't know… I just feel like I'm going to lose you."

The memory of how he desperately raced to catch me flashed in my eyes.

"Aww come on Tunaa." Fuck, I think my voice cracked a little. "Just because I…got caught up in something continuously doesn't mean I'm going to die. It's just…" I sucked in a breath and force a smile. "Bad luck." The events of the day replayed in my mind again and I just fall when I see the bandages around the brunet. But not now.

"You know what?" I force myself to speak. "When I've recovered from this, I'm going to be so obnoxiously annoying that I'll cling to you. So annoying that you'll prefer Lambo." I chuckled, whispering. "Figuratively and literally."

The brunette stayed silent. Rubbing circles on his skin, I lightly patted him. "You miss me tutoring you don't you?" I joked again. "Because Reborn is giving you a hard time."

Tsuna sighed and my stomach sank. _What did I say? Did I do something wrong?_ Immediately, my whole being tensed and I just have this tremendous urge to bolt. My legs twitched and I shift them back under the seat, crossing them. But then, Tsuna pulls a smile.

"Reborn is a demon."

I silently heaved a relieved breath. "You mean he's so much worse than me?"

"You have no idea." Tsuna closed his eyes and grinned. So did I, "but he's so much better than me Tuna. Trust me on that."

He huffed, "that's because you're not the one being tutored."

I laughed again and look down at the bundle of hand on my knee and realise that I was squeezing his hand so hard that my nails are digging into his flesh. Deep crescent shape marks were left on his skin.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped, jerking away. "I'm so sorry." I grasp his hand again and rubbed the mark softly with my thumb. I exerted so much force that the skin was peeling off.

The heavy feeling is back again, flooding my heart and chest that a sob is actually threatening to crawl up.

Gosh, why am I so emotional?

Probably because that I hurt my best friend? Because that I got caught up in situation I've never been in? Because that my life, _my second life,_ is threatened thrice in the past week? Because that Tsuna had to save my ass every time I get myself into something bad? The anxiety attack? Or _because I've held it all in again_.

My body grows cold at the thought and I feel absolutely terrible. Faking a cough, I look up and away to blink the tears.

"Reborn woke me up using a mallet Leon again." Tsuna suddenly spoke up, his voice light. "I yelled at him. Asking him why wouldn't he just wake me up normally. You know what he said?"

"Yeah?" Turning my attention back to the brunette, he said grimly, "a mafia boss should expect the unexpected," In a disgustingly squeaky voice.

The sob got caught up with bubbling laughter and I wiped a rolling tear using my shoulders. "Really? What happened next?"

"I was late for school because he deliberately woke me up 5 minutes before school starts! I ran to school only to have Hibari-san bite me to death again." I laughed more.

"You know, studying with Reborn, he takes this extra step to set up a minefield in my room! How does he do that? No wait, I mean- I mean, _why_?" His voice was exasperated. "And there this time where he took me to this- _Death Mountain?_ I don't know- for training and there was this huge nest of gigantic _man-eating spiders_. I don't know which is worse, Reborn throwing me back in the nest or disguising as one and chasing me down. _Imagine that_ , a spider with Reborn's face."

"And a few days ago, I got this Skull Disease that just sprouts out and tells people your shame! And was a fatal disease! I swear Reborn enjoyed that day _way too much_ , you have no idea." That afternoon, Tsuna continued to tell me his hellish experience with Reborn until the sun sets and dip into the horizon. The courtyard was empty and filled with our voice, mostly my laughter. It wasn't until the end that I notice both of our hands were tangled into a pile.

Tsuna takes out a hand and cups mine in his, enveloping them in his warmth. He then gives me a smile and I smiled back, feeling much lighter than before.

I haven't felt so warm in so long.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

My alarm clock blared, filling my room with its' ear-piercing ring. Slamming on it a bit too hard, the room drops into a dim and cold atmosphere. Pushing myself up to sit, I rubbed my eyes to see the soft sun streaming through my thin curtains. Bathing everything in its soft hue.

The event of yesterday rush into mind. The construction, the fall and the afternoon with Tsuna. Somehow, it became an unspoken thing for what happened between me and Tsuna yesterday, the anxiety attack or whatever it was. And I was supremely grateful for it but for the brunet's part, Tsuna promised to tell me more because he needs to vent his frustration somewhere and I've told him I'm eager to hear about it. He doesn't look too amused after hearing that.

 _"Is my suffering with Reborn that enjoyable?"_

 _"Always, Tsunayoshi."_

I huffed with a smile. Getting up from my bed, I pulled the curtains open, allowing the full stream of golden light to light everything up. The outside world is up, birds chirping happily on the branches. A trail of beetle bugs slowly crawling along the woody rim of my window. The neighbourhood elderly taking a morning stroll in the chilly air. Everything is peaceful.

Taking a deep breath, I stretched my body and said to myself. "The day's too beautiful to be sad Shirl. It's a good morning." Twisting the doorknob open, I started making my way down. "Make it a good day."

But the positive mood wasn't as strong as it initially started when I started to change in the bathroom. With my back turned to the mirror, I felt my jaw slack as I touched my skin. _'What the hell?'_

I can see some patches of yellow and green on my back, bruises I gained the day before. But the dark black bruise from the accident had disappeared, gone. But in its' place was a black circle, like a tattoo. Small, round, as if it's part of my skin, on the base of my spine.

O~O~O~O~O~O~

First Point

During their first few days together as friends ( _friends!_ Tsuna spent nights rolling in his bed, happy and excited that he actually has one, not that he'll ever admits it), Tsuna quickly discovered that his friend can be quite silly.

There were times that when Tsuna asks her for help she would just puff her chest and pats his hair, saying. "You can count on me Tuna. Big Sis here will help you in anything!" Tsuna checked their birthday twice and he was sure that his comes first, so he's older than her, right? And also that Shirley-san likes to call him a piece of topping on sushi rather than his name.

And there's this one time that Shirley-san came to school looking absolutely haggard. When Tsuna asks her what was wrong, she just pokes his chest and says that she's jealous of him. She then proceed to cup her own (Tsuna blushed so hard that day) and droops in sadness. He was confused as to why she's jealous of him when he's the one failing everything.

There were other times that she would stare at him as if he had grown a horn. Shirley-san would ask him how did he do that? But Tsuna was confused, _do what? Smiling?_

She then would reach out, trying to snatch something besides his head. Tsuna would freak out most of the time because he thought that there was a bug. His friend would look both bewildered and thrilled, swatting at the empty space mumbling about _'moe flowers do exist'._ At first Tsuna thought that it was a prank, trying to scare him. But something tells him that the utter confusion and astonishment on his friend's visage are real. So, he went to his knowledge provider.

"Mom?" he asks from the dining table.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" Nana looks over to him, a soft smile etched to her face as she wiped the plates.

"What are mo-ei flowers?" Tsuna climbed on top of the stool to get a better look. "Shirley-san said that I have it but we don't have that kind of flower, do we?"

Nana instantly giggled and cooed. "Oh Tsu-kun, you do have those don't you? Mama is glad that you could be that happy with her!"

"Have what?" Tsuna is confused, he went around the garden in their home today and there weren't much flowers but he was pretty sure none of them is called 'mo-ei' flowers. Nana sat down, cupping her cheek, "Ne Tsu-kun, why don't you invite Shirley-chan over? Mama wants to meet her! We can talk more about Tsu-kun's moe flower."

"Really?" Tsuna jumped to his feet and hugged his mom. She nods and pats her son's fluffy hair. "Mama will make a feast!"

The very next day, he invites her over for dinner. Everything was going splendidly and Nana was showering Shirley-san with many of her yummy food. Tsuna hopes that his favourites are Shirley-san's favourite too. But at one point, he noticed that his friend was uncomfortable halfway through the meal and refused to eat more when Nana urged her to. Tsuna pouts, maybe they don't share the same taste in food?

So he invites her to play his video games with him in the living room after dinner. That should do the trick! Shirley-san said she loves games as well! Although Tsuna didn't like the fact that she bested him in every game very much but she's feeling better so that's okay. But her elevated mood crashed when Nana joined them, breaking in cold sweat whenever his mother was talking to her.

Tsuna frowns in worry as his friend stutters out sentences and struggle over words.

This is not her. Shirley-san doesn't get nervous often. Shirley-san is confident, smart and reliable.

He asked if she was okay and she said yes. But her face gives an entirely different answer. Tsuna can distinctly see that she was pale, eyes glazed and slightly out of breath. Looking like she's about to cry. It continues to a point where Shirley-san asked him if she could go home because she was feeling sick.

He was sad to see his friend leave so early in the evening and asked if she could come over again. But she gives him a tight smile, promising nothing.

What stands out the most was when she was leaving, Nana hugged her and Tsuna was positive that she was nauseous.

That day was the first and last day Shirley-san ever set foot into his house.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **You guys wanted warm? HERE YOU GO~ (I dk if it's warm or not, honestly but there's more in the future :DD) and not to spoil or anything, but do y'all remember that Reborn can communicate with _insects_?**

 **I don't know how someone suffers after accidentally falling off a building. But I think, for someone that is desperate to live (after losing so much and _finally_ gaining), the fears would taunt them and mind games would come into play. _Mind games mind games mind games._**

 **I just want to emphasise Tsuna and Shirley's close relationship with each other. 2 years is actually enough time to notice things so, yeah.**

 **Shirley is constantly suffering for the whole duration in the new dimension. Because, _come on,_ people don't move on that easily after having everything gone in a split second. So depression strikes at varying levels and let's not take depression as a joke people. They're lethal. But she have Tsuna as her anchor and more soon to come.**

 **AND SHO MANY REVIUWS :D THWANKS! I wanna answer ALL OF EM, YESHH (I'll try to save space)**

 **AnimaQueen: What you realised is something I strive for in this fic. Emotions are stronger than we think, and it's not something that we could shake it off easily. I read your review before going to bed and I couldn't sleep cuz I'm just sho happy.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you loved both parts, I don't know what to say but I'm brimming with happiness.**

 **CallmeCrazylol: LOL OKAY. I honestly didn't expect that, but I guess they do huh?**

 **Stellahxhluvr: I'm just sho happy that I don't know what to say. I'm grateful for your review, I can say so much but it'll be too long :DD. Unfortunately, as you can see, it wasn't Mukuro. But I promise 69OC interactions in the near chapters. Look forward to it!**

 **Guest: YAYYY**

 **Guest: Your question is answered in this chapter, sorry to disappoint you tho. But your review gave me an idea, it'll appear soon…probably. I'm glad that this fic is on your radarrr, sincerely author.**

 **Guest: YESH. HERE'S TO ANOTHER 1000 YEARS**

 **2772: Humour huh, I'm having trouble with it recently, can't think of anything. Romance will have to wait, it's in the 'developing and who to pair with' stage HAHAHA.**

 **: Harem is NOT A BAD IDEA LOL. It would certainly bring trouble to our dear fujoshi huh? **

**MacDonald Berger: Why yes, it is isekai genre :DD**

 **KooraX: Your pairings are taken into consideration :DD. But Byakuran is going to be awhile since I'm following the anime's arc accordingly. Lion and mouse huh, hahah okay *smiles**

 **ThunderBolt178: Shirley is a fujoshi, she welcomes any ships (as long as it's yaoi) hahah. I just realise that I put family genre, I'm…going to change it now. Trains of feels? *smiles**

 **Rain-fvcker: Oh darling, I'm going to _break_ your heart on so many levels.**

 **Digiko213: I went and listened to the songs (they made me happy tho) and I absolutely understand your reaction. (Kinda glad too)**

 **Animadow: You'll have another one soon HAH. *noted. **

**keishinaruka: Hibari is scary when he's furious. Plotting revenge huh *smiles those are some great ideas. I agree you that being an SI is extremely hard, going into an anime maybe nice and all. But what about the things you already have? O-O Your review made me so happyyy, I hope I won't disappoint you.**

 **xxOchibixx: yes, I wondering what ship you're supporting though?**

 **00Chup: :D**

 **I apologise for the long AN :|. And I'm too damn lazy to make a poll, so just drop your pairings in your reviews and I'll count. I honestly didn't expect Byakuran btw but yeah okay hahah. So far we have Hibari- 4; Tsuna- 3; Byakuran- 2; Mukuro, Reborn, Yamamoto, Harem (LOL)- 1.**

 **Please leave a review or PM (up to you)! They're my motivations! My writing soul needs them! Pop in your pairings, questions and suggestions as well!**

 **Reviews are my fuel! Fuel my deprived soul, my lovely readers!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Start of it All

**This is wayyyyyyyyy overdue.**

 **Chapter 9: The Start of it All**

Slumping down to my chair, I closed my heavy eyes. Resisting the urge to clamp my ears, I tried to will the whispers out of my head but they still weave their way in.

 _"I heard she fell from the third-floor last week."_

 _"How is she still alive? Is she okay?"_

 _"Keh, I bet she got tired of Dame-Tsuna and tried to kill herself."_

 _"I heard it was an accident?"_

 _"Accident or not, she knew better than to mess with the will of Gods. Gokudera and Yamamoto are not hers."_

I clenched my teeth and buried my head into my arms on the table. _'Ignore them Shirl, they're just immature brats.'_

 _'They don't know what happened, who they're talking about…how it felt.'_

Somehow, that just made it worse.

It's been a week since the fall and I've been granted a few days off-school for recovery. It did wonders to both my body and mind, most of the bruises and cuts I have almost healed up thanks to an ointment Shamal presented to me in exchange for my phone number in front of my house. But the doctor still failed though, receiving a purple cake to the face from Bianchi instead, frothing from the poison on my doorstep before Yamamoto volunteered to drag the pervert away since Gokudera was too busy kissing the floor at the sight of his sister.

 _'All bruises except for one_ '. I frowned. The small circle on the base on my spine is really unnerving me for some reason. Initially, I thought it was only a shape or something. ' _Odd things happen in this world so maybe bruises disappear differently?'_ I tried to convince myself and felt a wave of stupidity after. I've had bruises before, and they don't just converge to one point.

But that wasn't the reason why I'm so alarmed. A few days later, I noticed there were _cracks_ and an image of a small short stem growing up my spine.

I was _freaked._ After having a meltdown in my bathroom, I decided to not speak about it. As much as freaky it is, I seriously don't want to draw any more attention to myself. But thankfully, it stopped. Didn't disappear though, it just stayed there. In my skin. Like a tattoo. A tattoo that grows. What the hell.

The gang paid me lovely visits-wait, no. Not exactly lovely when part of your lawn get blown off or walls punched through by an over-enthusiastic Ryohei but I welcomed the distraction anyway.

That is all until I was welcomed back to class with shushed sneers and toxic whispers from some of the population in the room. Granted, they're retarded assholes and bitches that think they rule the world. But I won't lie, what they're saying is really bothering me.

Ruffling my hair in frustration, I propped myself up on the table. Switching my gaze to the far ground below, I see Tsuna getting dragged around by Ryohei while Yamamoto and Gokudera avoid a certain prefect's advances for reason which I guess is sloppy wear.

My eyes stayed glued on Hibari or specifically his right forearm.

A piece of memory surfaced in my mind, a flash of something against the sunlight, then the spurt of blood. I grimaced and internally sighed. _'The cut looks pretty deep, but fussing over the stuck up prefect is also another death wish.'_

Heaving my bag up to my shoulders, I walked out of the class. Ignoring the stares, fingers and whispers, I made my way to the Disciplinary Committee's room.

Sliding the door open, I immediately noticed the hole in the wall was missing. All patched up and grey from cement. The committee's second in charge had told me about the changes but my punishment was still intact.

To restore the room to its' original state. Which is simple enough, I just had to repaint the walls and replace the broken furniture. Rolling my eyes, I approached the only desk in the room. _'Easier said than done.'_

Pulling out the ointment Shamal gave me, I press the bottle down on the table. Absentmindedly, I began to note the things that were on Hibari's desk. It's generally empty with small stacks of paper and files. A small pot of plants on the edge and simple stationeries.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" I jumped, my fingers tensed and the bottle bounced on the table before tipping back to balance. I whirled around to see Hibari in the doorway and I first note his tonfas were out of sight, arms folded with a glare in place.

"You were granted two weeks of recovery, herbivore." He added, as if to justify his question.

I pursed my lips and tighten my grip on the bag.

"Well, I'm fine now Hibari-san. Thank you for asking."

Hibari's brow twitched at the reply and I offered the prefect a smile. Yes, the school gave a letter of absence with the period of two weeks, considering the consecutive… _accidents_ that has happened to my being. But staying at home… there's nothing to take my mind off on what I'm suffering from.

Having a week of me dancing within death's clutches, constantly being reminded of my past actions, the tattoo. Staying within four walls that bears no recollection of happy memories would resort me to confronting these. A week is bad enough. As reluctant as I am to go back to school, it's better than having dark thoughts swirling in my mind.

I needed the distraction.

Staring at the raven-haired boy. I wondered in the back of my mind what would be Hibari's reaction if he knew I had a tattoo on my back. It is a violation of the school's rules. _'He'll probably tear the skin off of me. Savagely. Like an animal, chomp and rip. Howling to the moon in victory,'_ I mused.

Bur if it weren't for the prefect buying that small fraction of time, Tsuna might not have caught me in time. And I wouldn't have survived. But that wasn't the only reason why.

Hibari, as to how he is in the anime. Hibari puts Namimori in high regard and so does the citizen that are living in this small town. He rules the area with an iron fist, ruthlessly beating anyone who dares to oppose and disrupt the peace. But nevertheless, the prefect puts everyone under his protection, making sure no harm would come to his herd other than himself. Which what I would think in Hibari's words, 'No herbivore shall die under my protection.' And I easily fall under it.

So when I slipped from his grasp, in his blood. I could clearly see the flash of horror in his usually impassive silver-blue orbs as he reach out for my hand.

I could have died under his care. A herbivore under his protection, his town, _his grasp,_ could have died. I couldn't imagine the blow to the headstrong boy, but seeing how he's not flashing his tonfas when the bell had rung. It must have done something.

"I'm sorry." I blurted. He locked eyes with me, passing the unspoken question. I stared back.

 _'For scaring you, dealing you a blow to you, it wasn't my intention. I hope it didn't do much damage-'_

"For being alive?" He offers and I visibly twitched. "I'm sorry too." He adds and I felt my jaw slack.

"If you want to die, die outside of Namimori."

…

" _What the hell."_ All the positive thoughts of the prefect flew out of the window, replaced by incredulity and disbelief. And to think that I actually thought Hibari would go great lengths to save a Namimori citizen. Heck, I even gone sentimental for him. I scoffed.

"You know what? I'm sorry too," I narrowed my eyes. "For not showing you more yaoi stuff." His eye twitched and I add on.

"I mean, you must love it _soo much_ to snatch my stash away when I was in the hospital, right? Gosh, who knew? The _infamous, feared, cowered_ by many _Hibari Kyoya_ would be into _Boys Love_." I dramatically place a hand over my chest and wailed. "Such scandal."

Hibari scowled and was about to say something, probably his infamous catchphrase, when I snarled back, slamming the table. "You can't bite me to death. Why? Because I'm here, I have business with you. You can't bite anyone who's skipping class with a valid reason. Especially if it ties to you. Otherwise it'll be hypocrisy."

" _Get out_." He seethed and I scowled. " _Boohoo._ "

"This is my _thanks_ for saving my life. You better apply this to your wound, young man." I pointed towards the medication. "Otherwise, it'll be such a waste." Digging into my bag again, I slap a melon bun onto the table, it was supposed to be a peace offering for the prefect. I actually felt bad for not making a bento since I woke up late this morning but now I'm just glad.

"Eat." I sternly ordered and stomped out of the office. But before I do, I turn back.

"Oh and Hibari?" Giving him an indulgent smile, I informed. "It's called being a fudanshi."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"What happened?" Tsuna urged for the nth time and I whined, partly in shame and _whywhywhy_.

Regret mostly.

I sighed in distress and turned to the brunet. "I dug a grave for myself Tsuna." Gripping his shoulders, I shook him. "Why did I do that, Tsuna? _Whyy?_ "

After returning to class, like the last incident I flashed yaoi to Hibari, smugness and satisfaction ebbed away in time. Replaced by dread and remorse.

 _'I've done it this time. I'm going to die. Thanks to yaoi no less. I just had to bring that up. I just had to snap.'_

"I wouldn't know why if you don't tell me!" Tsuna cried, grabbing my hands. I pulled them back to wrap my sad face. ' _God help me. Shirl, you fucking idiot. You even have to face him after school!'_

"Tsunaaa." I wailed. "Promise me you'll visit me okay? Once a year is fine too."

"What are you talking about?!" He asks again, almost shrieking.

"I'm supposed to go and thank him, give him the ointment and a melon bun. Bid him a good day and thank him again." I started, clutching the confused brunet's shoulders, shaking him again. "I even planned what to say! But nooo, I had to. _I just had to._ "

"Had to what?!" Tsuna urged in distress but I continued. "I just had to slam the table, don't I? I even ordered him to-Oh Mai Gawd, Tsunaaaaaaa." I wailed again and the boy in my clutches just sighs. "I even called him a _fudanshi_. WHYYYYYY?"

At this point, Tsuna just gives up trying to comprehend what I'm saying. Patting my shoulder in a comforting manner, he allows me to vent on his being.

This continues on till PE class, where everyone has to change while I got excused as the news of me falling-off-the-building-and-survived was known by everyone. So it's only common that I wasn't allowed to conduct physical exertion.

Thus, there I was, sitting by the side by myself, swinging my legs back and forth as I watched the rest of the class

PE was as usual, the class followed the majority in what they should do and today it's volleyball. Someone suggested to draw names and split into teams. Gokudera immediately protested, yelling high into the skies about how he wants to be with Tsuna. While the brunet flusters as he reaches into the box to draw.

I huffed in amusement, breaking my eyes away from the sight and folded my legs up. Switching my gaze up to the building on the campus, I note that the hole that was created from the explosion has been covered up neatly. Even repainted to blend with the surrounding paint. _'I guess they wouldn't want to risk another student falling off the building.'_

Placing my chin into my palm, I look back to the crowd again only to see Yamamoto walking towards me. A permanent grin etched onto his face. "Yamamoto," I greeted and stood up.

"Yo." He places his hands behind his head and stands beside me. "Don't you need to draw for a team?" I questioned. "Nah, I've asked the guys to-"

A loud cheer suddenly rang, both of us switch to look to the class to see a group of people cheering and jumping. A boy waved a piece of paper in the air, shouting. "Yamamoto is in our group!"

"We'll win for sure!"

"It doesn't matter if we win, Dame-Tsuna isn't in our group. We won't be last for sure!" Another shouted, and a chorus of laughter erupted. I frowned in displeasure at the insult, and moreover when none of them seems to realize that the baseball star still has his arm in a cast.

"Ahaha…" Yamamoto chuckled weakly at the sight, his smile barely lifted before turning into a soft frown. I took in the discomfort showing on the boy. After a while of contemplation, I called. "Yamamoto," brown orbs turn to bore into mine.

"If you think that someone is trying to use you again," I shuffled closer and whispered. "Tell them to _fuck off_."

"Shirley!" Yamamoto, startled at the language, just burst out laughing. "I can't say that. It's rude."

"They were rude to you first. Plus, Gokudera swears all the time, you should have gotten used to it," I shrugged. "Those bastards deserve it you hear me? Or you can just tell me, I'll make 'em regret it."

He laughed harder as if it's a joke. But I'm dead serious, "don't underestimate me Yamamoto. I can get scary when I want to." _If it's a guy, I rain so much cringy yaoi on them that they'll have nightmares and if it's a girl… Well, I'll resort to asking Reborn on how to torture someone without actually doing anything.'_

"Oh yeah?" He wipes a tear _–was it really that funny?-_ "What would you do?"

I smirked and sang "Well, if you want to find out…" lifting my forefinger, I winked and tapped his chin. "You just have to tell me."

"I think I don't want to." Chuckling, he pats my head. I scowled, "shame, it would have been fun."

"Aww, don't pout." I froze.

 _What?_

He places his palm on my head, ruffling, tangling my hair with his fingers. "If you get in trouble, you would have to face Hibari-senpai again." I paled at the mentioned name but shook my head.

"I don't." He hummed in question. "I don't pout." I'm pretty sure I was scowling, I don't pout! Do I? ' _Yamamoto must be mistaken, I'm a 22-year-old in a 14-year-old body. A full-grown adult. And adults. don't. pout.'_

He chuckles and pats my head again, obviously not buying it. I gaped, "I really don't Yamamoto. When did I pout? And stop petting me!" He just laughs louder, still not removing his large palm from my head and it's starting to infuriate me.

Sucking in a breath, I slap his stomach with the back of my hand and I instantly regret it. Because he's injured. And he did save me. I shouldn't have done that. And mainly because my hand is throbbing from hitting the rock hard abs. _He has abs. Of course._

But that happy bastard just snickered and gives me this big goofy-happy grin. ' _There's something seriously wrong with this boy,'_ I shook my head in disbelief. A group came back with the essential equipment and Yamamoto got called off. He steps away towards the field, but not before ruffling my hair again.

I shoot him a glare and he just laughs it off again. At least the grin he wears now is brighter than before.

School ended a few hours after, Tsuna promised to wait for me after I've done my chores at Hibari's office for the day. Despite saying that we'll be going to a sweet store afterward, that didn't do anything to my flaring anxiety.

I'm pretty sure I've taken on every position or pose possible that signifies distress in the past five minutes. There's the crouching, head down pose. The silently wailing pose. The ruffling hair. Banging head on walls. Glooming in a corner. Shaking random passerby. Scratching the walls in vain.

Kusakabe interrupted me when I was in the middle of building a tiny shrine and making offerings for the Gods outside of the committee's office.

"Shirley-san?" I see his eyes glancing back and forth between me and the tiny pile of buns on the floor. I offer him a frigid grin in return.

"You'll be starting your punishment today, yes?" He asks and I nod weakly. He hums and hand me a scraper and a bucket. I stared at the tool blankly. "You need to scrape off the paint before applying new ones. Initially, we invited some workers to help you for your whole duration but…"

He didn't have to finish as I gave him a sad knowing smile. But he did lean in and quietly ask, "what did you do?"

I grab the things and trudge towards the door. I slid it open, turning back to the teenager sadly. I whispered, "something unspeakable…" and close the door behind me.

Placing the tools on the floor, I numbly take in the size of the room and mentally calculated the time I would take with the state that I'm in.

Almost releasing a sad whine, I crouch down and force myself to be grateful that Hibari isn't here.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I honestly don't know how to interact with Gokudera, because most of the time he would just ignore or sneer at me like a lil' puppy that sees a human they don't like. Yamamoto makes it looks so easy because he literally just laugh everything off. I can't do that. Not without a fake laughing recorder in my pocket because I've tried fake laughing before and it sounds like a hyena choking on a toy.

There were only a few times that I was able to strike a decent conversation with the hostility toned down. I need to push the numbers up. If this were to happen in my previous life, I would opt for the awkward silence and just read BL. But I can't do that now can I?

So I just do what I always do when I have nothing else to say.

Throw them random facts.

"Do you know that everyone is an asshole at least once in their life?" Gokudera stops eating his crepe and stares at me. Licking the chocolate off my fingers, I said. "In the literal way too. Do you know that the first part that forms when we're in the womb is the anus? You can look it up if you don't believe me."

He pauses and immediately shifts Tsuna's waffle to the other hand. Whipping out his phone, he taps furiously into Google. When I finally finish my ice cream, he looks up and just wears this face of denial. I gave him a ditzy smile, "it's not technically wrong to call someone an asshole."

"And also," I cleared my throat, snapping the bomber out of his thoughts. "Thank you."

"For what?" He arched a brow.

"The other day, where you tackled the school's nurse, I appreciate that." I offered him a grin and the guy huffed. "I didn't do that for you."

"Of course you didn't." I tittered and shifted my stance. "You just gave him an extreme welcoming hug to the school. Next time, add some of your dynamites to make it flashy and nice." The bomber smirked and resumed his attention back to his melting sweet. I smiled and mentally pat myself on the back. At least I did this right.

"Yo!" Yamamoto waves at us, behind him, is Tsuna jogging to keep up with the baseball star. "I got you this." I push a packet of frozen lime popsicle into his hands.

"Oh, thanks!"

"Say…you have nothing to do this weekend right?" Tsuna asks me as he bites into the gooey part of his waffle. I blinked at him and urged him to continue.

"We got a free 1 day trip to an amusement park this weekend, and there's a cruise too. Reborn asked me to invite you"

 _'Mafia Land'_ my mind helpfully supplies.I have forgotten about this tidbit and honestly, I have forgotten what happens there other than meeting Colonello and Skull.

But I'm sure of one thing.

"Is Nana-san going too?" the words slip out of my mouth before I could stop them and I felt a tiny panic attack when Tsuna's face fell. Gokudera and Yamamoto shared a glance. _Are they suspecting something?_ I chewed on my cheek and tried to think of a reason why.

None. I'm sure I've done nothing wrong. I've been doing so well these few years. _'Must be some gay shit between them.'_

"Un, everyone's going. The flyer said that there would be steaks in the meals!" I smiled at that and faked a sad huff. "I haven't been to an amusement park in _years_. But I have seasickness and I just can't."

Kicking a rock to the side depressingly, I sigh, "thank you for asking though."

"I didn't know you have seasickness." Tsuna pouts and I offered him a smile. ' _That's because I actually don't.'_

"You never asked. But tell me all about it when you get back yeah?" I force another grin and swallow the bitterness that rises up.

As much as I look forward to meeting another Arcobaleno. I'm not getting anywhere near Sawada Nana.

Nothing can get me near that woman.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Sides_

Gokudera actually asked why Yamamoto wanted to bug him so much one day. Shirley lifts her head up at the question and looked at the latter, curious as to his answer.

And the baseball player's answer was.

"8059."

Tsuna watched his female friend choke on her first laughter and continue to have a fit of mixed coughing and silent laughter because _'I can't believe he said that'_ and _'fak, I can't stap…'_ It wasn't long for the girl to start clutching her aching stomach and banging her head on the table, pinching and trying to will herself to stop.

But it doesn't seem to end when she let out a high pitch whine as Yamamoto explained what '8059' was to an equally confused Gokudera. It got worse somehow when Yamamoto said there were others and start sprouting some mixed numbers and alphabets.

He said that the girl introduced the numbers to him, saying that it was some kind of a belief. But they couldn't get any clearer answer from the source itself as she had been greatly weakened by her own laughter and couldn't utter a single sentence regarding the matter without bursting into another laughing fit.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 ** _Second Point_**

"Yo Shirley!" Yamamoto brightens up upon stumbling into the girl at a crossway. She smiles and greets back to him and Gokudera.

"What are you guys up to?"

"None of your business."

"We're going to Tsuna's house!" The baseball star said and added. "His mom is going to a piano recital today, so we're helping him to take care of the kids. Wanna come?"

"Sawada-san is going away for the day?" She asked, frowning.

Gokudera holds up a fist to him and seethed "You baseball-idiot! Don't invite people as you please!"

Yamamoto faces the bomber in confusion. "Hm? But I invited you."

"W-what?" The bomber sputtered. "There's too much people, we would overpopulate Jyudaime's house." The bomber stubbornly argued and points to the female. "You could cause unnecessary problems to the boss! Don't you come to Jyudaime's house, you get it woman?!"

By the time he's finished, the other two were already walking down the lane, chatting animatedly and leaving him behind. "OI!" He screamed and dashed to catch up.

When they reach their brunet friend's house, mixed voices were coming out of the half-open door. "Tsu-kun, Mama is going to her recital so take of the kids okay?"

Tsuna's groan could be heard but someone beside him gasped. Yamamoto glances at Shirley and immediately stiffened. Her skin was pale, lips slightly quivering, eyes wide as if she had heard something appalling.

"O-Oi, you okay?" Her overwrought orbs darts to him and snaps out of something.

Clearing her throat, she gave a grin that Yamamoto is all too familiar with and said. "Y-You know? I just remembered I need to run some errands for mother. I-I need to go."

"Oh…sure" Yamamoto gave a weak smile while Gokudera just stayed quiet. "Well, see you two at school tomorrow, tell Tsuna that I'm sorry." Shirley turned on her heels and walks back, pushing the gate open with rushed motions. "Or better yet, don't say anything." She walks off. Footsteps were just a tad too frantic.

The two watched her disappear into a corner.

"Ne Gokudera, do you think she's really running an errand?" The baseball player queried his friend.

"No of course, it's clear as day that she's hiding something." He scowled but Yamamoto could sense that he too was let down. "Come on, Jyudaime must be waiting."

Yamamoto felt sad and… disappointed. A few months ago, Shirley had offered advice that brought him so much freedom. A way to untangle himself from people's expectations and just go with the flow. It liberated him.

But to see her like this, Yamamoto is confused as to why she wouldn't take her own advice. Surely, she can come to him when she's having trouble right?

Why is she hiding when she told him not to?

"Ara, are you boys here to help Tsu-kun?" Nana steps out of the door and spots the two. "Yes, Sawada-san!" Gokudera answered and the woman smiled. "Well, thank you. You can help yourselves to the snacks I've made. I won't be back before dark so enjoy yourselves okay?"

"Sure thing ma'am." Yamamoto grinned and said. "We'll be with Tsuna and the kids." She chuckled and waves them goodbye.

"Oh, you guys!" Tsuna swung the door open to see his friends standing outside. "Mom said you were coming. Come on in."

"Yeah." Yamamoto toed his shoe off at the entrance and steps on the floorboard. "We invited Shirley too."

"You _what_?" Tsuna whirled around in shock and taller teen frowned. "Yeah, but she…"

"Ran off before okaa-sama comes out." Gokudera supplied, arranging his shoes neatly on the floor. "Ah…" Tsuna slowly nodded. "Of course…"

"What do you mean Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, moving further into the house to make space for Gokudera. "Well…she hasn't come to my house ever since the first time. I would invite her over but she would…" He trails off and sighs. "I think it has something to do with mom."

"Jyudaime, she's hiding something." The brunet nods and said. "I'm just waiting."

"How long have you known about this?" Reborn appears on the shelf standing beside them, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Tsuna flinches when he cocks a gun.

"Tell me everything."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **The flashback stops for now. I don't know if you guys realize. But Hibari is actually more talkative than most think.**

 **Need I to remind you that Shirley is 8 years older than her physical age. Which means she's older than the whole tenth generation. She's the type of person that would instinctively protect those that are younger, so…yeah :D I can offer more explanation if you want.**

 **Will be answering some reviews, all would drag the chapter too long**

 **CallmeCrazylol:** **Byakuran could cheat, couldn't he? Hmm, we'll see hahah. Either he succeeds or freak Shirley out.**

 **Sabbers16:** **I'm glad that my story brings so much to you ^^ No one can let go of the past, well not fully in my opinion. Hibari's perspective huh? Sure :D**

 **AnimaQueen:** **I** ** _love_** **your review. Yes, I'm actually picking a partner for Shirley carefully. Weighing down their personalities and stuff. Have made a decision too ^^ I hope you look forward to it. I don't usually enjoy angst, but until recent times I realize I actually favour it a lot lol. So yeah, there'll be a lot. Probably. My fav three couples are R27, 1827, 6918 :3 Thank you for leaving such a review, it really lets me know that someone is eyeing the details.**

 **Churnx:** **I'm so happy when I read your review. I didn't know it had such an impact! :D and your eye for detail as well. Hmmm, I can't just wing this, can I? Hahah, I've made my choice on the pairings and I'll add to my description once it's out in the open ^^ Thank you for the review**

 **Ephemeral-times:** **I didn't know transmigration fics have their..checkboxes. But I'm glad my story is up to your liking ^^ Look forward to the future chapter. There's a lot more that I can give.**

 **Ghostisreasding:** **I tried my best on…giving it warmth. Seems like I failed hahaha. Thank you though~**

 **Angelicsailor:** **You'll know when you read it~**

 **Aine Natsume:** **Answering your questions would be spoilers hahaha. You'll see~**

 **I absolutely love your reviews, and honestly, it really gives me the drive to type and share with you guys my story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next update shouldn't be long.**

 **Please review and fuel my writing soul! Gimme that drive!**


	10. Chapter 10: Extra

**I have no beta by the way, so excuse me for errors :D**

 **Chapter 10: Extra**

 **To the Beach**

I buried my hand with the soft sand and lift it up, shaking it off and restarting it again.

"Would you just be helpful?" Gokudera grumbled, stabbing his shovel into the sand violently as he tries to dig a hole. "Why am I paired up with you?"

"Oh, honey." I said. "It's fate." He cringed at me and I gave him a sweet smile.

We're currently at the beach. I tried to be open-minded how Ryohei just burst in my house, drag me out of my bed and proceed to handle me like a sack of potatoes while running to the nearest beach despite me just meeting the boxer just a few times before. He greeted me in great enthusiasm when he found out I'm friends with Tsuna and his sister.

I vaguely remembered that Ryohei can be quite shy or conservative maybe when it comes to women. But the thought was proved false, probably. When I asked him why, he just said that it's Master Pao Pao's training and that just said it all.

Kyoko and Haru were already there, shoving a pair of swimsuits into my hands and demanded me to change. Bianchi and Reborn are relaxing under the shade nearby while Tsuna and the lots went to get ice shavings.

When I got out of the changing room. Reborn declares to some Sandcastle Building competition and with a dramatic pause, he adds a vital, "Vongola Style."

And that's the moment I knew I'm in for a world of lunacy and madness.

Halfway through the competition, the insanity begins. Reborn's sandcastle starts shooting octopuses at other contestants and even tourists while Bianchi's out to shove her poison cooking down people's throat.

I see Tsuna cowering behind an enthusiastic Yamamoto who was batting away the eight-legged animal with incredible speed. Ryohei having an 'extreme' swim in the water while Kyoko and Haru are still building their sandcastles despite the chaos with Lambo and Ipin who arrived days ago.

I felt my brain go numb at the sheer stupidity and incredulity. Until Reborn appears before me. Looking down, I said.

"You're the type that goes around and destroy people's masterpiece aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You landed on mine." The baby is hips deep into my piece of art.

"How very observant."

"I am, I deserve an award." I shove my hands to my hips and straightened. Proud of my masterpiece despite there's a hitman standing in it.

"It looks like a decomposed baby elephant." Reborn pulled his feet out.

"It's a _sea turtle._ "

"Why are you so bad at this?" Gokudera complained, sticking dynamites into his take of Atlantic. I pull them out and put them upside down so they won't get lit accidentally. Around these guys, anything can happen.

"Just because you two lack imagination doesn't mean you can belittle Turtlely." I've never built sandcastles before so I tried hard not to be intimidated by it. But I guess it shows in my work.

"Turtlely?" The bomber repeated.

"How original."

"You guys suck. Turtlely deserves the grand prize." I glared at the two.

"You're going to make the kids cry," Gokudera says.

"I hope I make _you_ cry," I grumbled and stood up, slapping the sand out of my palms. "I'm going to treat myself to a shaved ice because I won and I'm ideal."

"Who the fuck wears a jacket to the beach?" Gokudera tugged the edge of my jacket and I pursed my lips. It's not like I want to, really. It's just that the black bruise on my back isn't going away anytime soon and I don't want people to ogle at it.

Although it's barely noticeable, but the small plant that sprouts from the suppose 'seed' is slowly growing, upwards, along my spine. I should be alarmed at the moment, but seems like there's nothing I could do, I decided to ignore it. That and everything in this world is weird. And it's not like I wanted a jacket either… it's the only thing I manage to grab before Ryohei haul my ass out of my room.

"My skin is allergic to the wind breeze." I whispered to the boy like it's a secret. The world around me is crazy, it's not too late to start now. Stopping in front of a group of children, I said. "Craziness is contagious kids, try to avoid those kinds of people." I pointed towards the gang and walk away.

Gokudera was right, I did make kids cry.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Silence is golden**

"Admit it, Hibari." I wheezed, dropping the huge box on to the floor. The prefect looks up from his reports.

"You actually like having the room blown up, don't you?" I accused and he narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Catching my breath, I fling my fingers towards the pile of boxes that almost takes up half of the room. "You obviously have more cupboards than one before." I remarked sarcastically. "What? Running out of places to hide a dead body?" The prefect is obviously taking advantage of the blast and catering the room to his tastes.

I manage to finish scraping and paint the walls in days' time because Kusakabe took pity on me and secretly help me when the prefect is out on his patrols. I was immensely grateful and worked twice as hard so that the teen wouldn't have to do much.

"Care to test that theory?" I look up to see Hibari's dangerous glint in time and I cleared my throat loudly.

"I-I'll just unpack these lovely...boxes now." I ignored the large crossed scribble of 'daggers' on the side of the box and just rip the tapes open.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **I just want you to stop**

"Would you stop that?!" He yelled, a vein popping at the side of his temple.

"Stop what?" I feigned innocence and squirted water more onto the already soaked cigarette. I changed my aim and squirt a long shot of water into his box of cancer sticks.

"That's it!" He snapped, whipping out dynamites and I bolted down the streets, screaming. "You can't light those with a wet cigarette!"

"Try me!"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **A Bad Day**

I woke up with a pounding headache, stubbed my toe with my table, the dark dark tattoo on my back isn't going away, kicked my own foot on the last few steps of the stairs and fell down. That's when I knew it's going to be a happy day. The smiley face turn upside down.

And oh was the day living up my expectations, some guy knocked an open bottle of orange juice and spilled on my right shoe, soaking my socks. I got called in every class to answer questions which is annoying. A girl borrowed my eraser and somehow it ended up being split in half. My bag fell onto the floor and my glass bottle cracked. My anger and irritation were filled to the brim. But it's only a serious of unfortunate events so I reasoned myself to calm down, lest making Tsuna worry again.

Rubbing the broken part of my leaking bottle, I glared up to the sky. _'Don't curse Shirl, don't. It'll only make it worse.'_ But I should have, because it got worse.

Going down the stairs, heading towards the cafeteria because I forgot to bring my food and refuse to eat Tsuna's because that boy needs nutrients more than me. A sharp whistle came from above and I look up, only to get a face full of dirty grey water. Drenching my being and my socks again. And I just got them changed...

Hysterical laughter rang out and I sighed, pushing down the irritation. Standing still to let the remaining water to drip off of me. Two girls walk down the stairs, still giggling from their prank. I slide them a side glance. _'First years, different class, names I don't bother to remember. Rotten personalities._ ' They were often seen among the mob of fangirls that surrounds Gokudera and Yamamoto whenever the chance arises and I immediately knew the reason for this.

Bullying is something new to me in this world. Back in my school days in the past life, bullying doesn't happen often but here, I hit the jackpot. Being around Tsuna has its' consequences. Students would pick on Tsuna and sometimes me too because of _'A friend of dame-Tsuna's is a dame too'_ or whatever bullshit that is.

A hand shoved me roughly into the wall and I blinked. Apparently the two bitches were talking and I was too lost in thought to listen. _'Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't anyway.'_

"Are you listening?" The left one, plump and probably the leader seethed. "Get away from Gokudera-sama and Yamamoto-kun, you filthy bitch!" I rolled my eyes, _'This is too cliché.'_ "I'm filthy now because you did this."

"Well." The right one pushes her hands on her hips. "You deserved it." I glanced at her heavy make-up and asked, "What happened to you?" She lifts her overly drawn brows.

"Plastic surgery gone wrong and you decided to use a whole bag worth of make-up to cover it up? How the hell are you not caught but the disciplinary commit-" My head was turned to the side by force and banged against the wall behind as the girl slapped me, and gosh it hurts.

I'm not very grateful for the loud ringing in my mind from my head collision but it covered up the screams the girls were sprouting. I felt my suppressed anger tip over the scale.

But then one sentence just sets me off.

"You know." One of them tugged my hair. "You should have died when you fell, it would have saved us a lot of trouble."

My cold drenched body just burned. Drawing my fist back, I punched the plump one in the stomach and kicked the other to the rising stairs. The first one wheezes at the impact but got up almost immediately after that I'm impressed at the recovery, she swung a fist at me.

I grabbed it just in time to hear another girl shrieking in pain. To my surprise, Gokudera stood by the stairs twisting the other's arm, just enough to inflict pain. "What is this?" He demanded, a dark frown upon his lips.

Caught red-handed by one of their idols, both of the girls immediately sports an expression of horror. But what's done been done, determine to inflict something. The girl in my hand raises another hand again. She managed to smack the side of my temple.

And something just snaps.

"Sugarplum." I start, faking a pout. "I'm having a terribly bad day today and you're among the cause of it too, I'm just so sad." Lifting a finger, I trailed her cheek. "I've been holding in you see. But you decided to present yourself as something for me to vent on." Flashing her a sharp grin, I felt immense satisfaction when she flinched.

"You know, I've been wanting to try this." I cup her face with my hands, "the neck snapping thing. You know, like in the movies. They make it look _so easy._ " I sharply twisted her head left and right. "You could be my experiment." She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"If I manage to snap your neck." I gave her head another twist to the left and whispered. "I'll tell everyone that you fell down the stairs, head first. I mean, _everyone can break their neck that way right?_ "

Giving the other girl a look, I solemnly warned. "One word about this, and I'll-" Giving the girl's head in my hands another sharp twist and she winces. "Got that, sweetheart?" The other girl in Gokudera's grip just nodded frantically.

They bolted down the hall as soon as they were released. I heaved a sigh and squeeze the excess water in my hair. "Does Jyuudaime know about this?" The silver head asked. I tilted my head and pondered.

"My sadistic side? No. I'm just peachy." He scowled. "Not that." Looking at the boy, I smiled. "Yes, his bullies sometimes come after me too. But don't tell him what happened." The bomber snorted but didn't say anything.

I shrugged and glanced down my soaked uniform, the smell of dirty water prominent. "Shamal's out of school today." Gokudera suddenly said and I look at him in surprise. He turns away from my gaze and I grinned, cooing.

"You really do care. I feel so much better now," He whips his head back at me and yelled, "No, I don't!" and started to sprout a bunch of excuses. I simply laughed.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Investment**

"Oh!" A shriek came from the right and I look over to see a familiar blond kissing the ground, a woman standing beside as she fussed over him.

 _'Oh'_ I thought. _'Hibari's hubby is here.'_

I watched from my seat outside the café as the blond reassured the lady that he was fine. But not too soon after, he kicked the leg of a nearby chair and fell face flat into my cake.

 _'Talk about having three left feet.'_ I mused to myself, flicking off a dollop of cream off my shirt. Rather than being pissed by the fact that my dessert got destroyed like a normal person, I was amazed by how the blond manage to trip on _flat ground_ within seconds.

Dino immediately got up and apologise to me, bits and pieces of my remaining cake sliding down his face. My eyes widen.

 _'Woah…'_ I gaped, a sudden image of Hibari and Dino playing cream in the _least_ innocent ways came to mind. I covered my mouth with my hand because there's probably a perverted grin on my face and invited the blond to sit down. The dumb blond actually did and I mentally cackled.

After simple introductions, I immediately delved. "Dino-san." He still hasn't wiped off the cake off his face and I'm all too happy to tell him not to. The Fujoshi corner in my brain churning at full speed.

"Do you know what D18 is?"

"D18?" He repeats and I grinned, leaning forward. " _Yes_. D18." I've introduced 8059 to Yamamoto and it's underway. I don't know who to ship Hibari with though, but I might as well start somewhere if I want to see some juicy yaoi scenes in the future. _'Might as well start now.'_

The blond shook his head and I get myself comfortable in my chair, propping my elbows up. "Well Dino-san, D18 is something I decided to invest in. Let me tell you what it _means_ and the _pleasure_ it can bring you."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Fuuta**

I opened my mouth and the spring roll went into my mouth. Biting on it, I grabbed the floating food and squeezed a nearby chili sauce for more flavour. Rotating my body by kicking the wall, I push down a floating sofa so that I would fall onto it when Fuuta finishes his ranking.

The boy finally pops out from nowhere, being chased by Mafioso and saved by Tsuna. We're currently in the hospital because Tsuna got injured when Dino offered to teach him his whipping skills but ended up dropping his pet, Enzio, into a well.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **A Piece of the Past**

The sun is still shining high in the sky outside, clunks of bats can be heard every now and then. Shouts and screams of club activities accompanied the quiet air between us.

Yamamoto went to help out with his baseball members with something while Tsuna got himself an extra class with our history-teacher for failing her class again, Gokudera got himself kicked out when he kept helping his boss with every question shot at him.

I paused in my mid essay and glanced across the table. Now the bomber is working on homework while grumbling under his breath, biting on a piece of pocky because I would snip off the lighted bulb every time he smokes.

I'm not particularly close to the storm guardian. We would chat and talk, yeah sure I got engaged in a lot of shits - _Reborn's shits, Vongola style this Vongola style that Vongola style everything-_ with him and that immensely helped my relationship with him.

It's been awhile since he would sneer at the mere sight of me and now tolerates my teasing (kinda… well he doesn't throw dynamites at me anymore) and entertains every time I tried to start a conversation with him.

It's not that hard now, in fact it's simple and easy. But I couldn't help but feel that there's this gap between us. Wait no, let me rephrase that. There's this gap between him and everyone. That's he's holding back or throwing himself out there, to please his boss especially.

I know it's out of my place to stick my nose in but I can't just sit still and do nothing while the bomber tries to kill himself.

"Gokudera." I stood up, closing my book and stuffing my pen away. The silver head looks up mid-question and raised a brow. I stared back...

Okay, I should have thought this through, how the hell am I supposed to get him to follow me.

"Let's get some snacks?" I blurted. Gokudera shook the box of pocky I gave him, looking at me as if I'm an idiot.

I stared at the box in mute betrayal and reasoned, "It's open for a while now, I want...fresh ones...?" What the hell am I saying, what kind of retarded reasoning is that? I mentally cringed at myself. And it appears that the bomber is thinking the same thing as the look of wonder what kind of idiot I am appears on his face.

I cleared my throat in embarrassment and tried again. "Let's get Tsuna something, that idiot needs some brain food after being grilled for so long."

That seems to get him moving as he scribbled the final answer and slap the book close. He grumbled at the title I gave to Tsuna but I paid no mind.

"Let's go this way." I pointed down the hall and the other just frowned. "That's the opposite direction."

I shrugged, "I wanna stretch my legs."

Walking down the corridor, I kept my eyes out for the targeted room. Once it's in my sight, I instantly put my plans into action.

"You know, two years being here and I still don't know what this room is." I blurted, footsteps going a tad faster. The teen beside should know what it is as being an assassin, scouting the area is one of the most basic things to do.

The boy tensed in my peripheral vision and immediately protested, "Wait, what are you-"

I slammed the door open and faked a gasp. "It's a music room." Stealing a glance at the boy, I stepped inside. "Do you know how to play any instruments?"

The boy stayed silent and I know that I'm treading in dangerous waters, so I continued speaking. "I don't."

Slowly walking towards the piano in the middle, I waited a moment for any signs from the boy before lifting the fallboard.

"But I do know a bit of piano, my friend taught me how to cheat." That seem to snap a reaction from the boy as he frowned. "What?"

Positioning my fingers, I silently suck in a deep breath as _painful_ memories and familiarity coursed my veins. I started to play.

 _"_ _Do you know you can fake being good at piano?"_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, come! I'll teach you!"_

I played for a while and ended the piece. Looking at the boy who has migrated near the piano to watch, I offered him a grin. "Was it good?"

Gokudera stared at my fingers blankly, as if dumbfounded, his lips quivered. "Well?" I asked again.

He looked at me for a moment, incredulity evident in his eyes and sneered. " _You got it all wrong_."

I burst out laughing and he looks taken aback at the reaction. "It is cheating, Gokudera. But you gotta admit, I almost got you there." I laugh again while he huffed, but the corners of his lips were quirked up, fingers softly touching the black surface of the piano.

For now, a small nudge will suffice.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **There will be chapters like these occasionally. So that to show that Shirley spends time with the lot and I remember there's a lot of insanity that happens before the plot starts to reveal itself. That and I'm too goddamn lazy to type out every interaction.**

 **But basically, I'm indulging myself. There's a few of em so I put them up in a chapter since I have no idea where to put em. I realised most of em are between Shirl and Gokudera. I have no idea why OwO**

 **I won't say that it's not important though, probably.**

 **You guys can suggest ideas, what you want to happen between Shirl and the gang. I'll take them into consideration and maybe they'll appear in the next one.**

 **To LetTheWorldHonorTheFallen:** **Shirley strives to do so :)**

 **To Kenneth973:** ***gives you a knowing smile**

 **To Ghostisreading:** **This chapter are basically interactions, but look forward to the next one!**

 **I've posted an old oneshot of mine btw. Go and check it out!**

 **Please review! Next chapter is almost done, give me that drive so I'll update faster :D**

 **Fuel my writing soul by reviewing! See you all in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pineapple

**Chapter 11: Pineapple**

"I demand justice!" I yelled, gripping on the branch tightly so that I wouldn't fall down. Both of the boys below glance up and frowned. As if to question why I'm questioning the ranking in the first place.

Standing on the right side, was a boy with wild dirty blonde hair, elongated canines sticking from his upper lips. A band-aid on the bridge of his nose. While the other wears a white beanie, a bored look was supported on his face, a barcode under his left eye, absentmindedly swinging a yoyo in hand. Looking not at the least winded.

Both of them wore green uniforms, with badges that spelled 'Kokuyo High'.

Shifting my limbs into a better supportive stance, I braced against the tree trunk and heaved a frustrated sigh. Resisting the urge to drag my dirty hand down my face, I wondered, _'why in the world am I in a tree again?'_

It may have started a week ago or way before that, and honestly, I should have seen the signs. After Tsuna and the gang came back from their cruise to Mafia Land. A total of three students were attacked and sent to the hospital for treatment. All three of them were martial arts students.

It's not like anyone didn't care about students got attacked occasionally but once in a while, gangsters that haven't kisses Hibari's tonfas for awhile would rise up again and pick up troubles in the streets of Namimori.

And lately, it got so frequent that more than a dozen students were sent to the hospital in a day.

I initially thought the attack would start with disciplinary members as it would, written in the original manga. But no, I was proved wrong as I glanced at the two boys below.

It was a typical day after school, the sun was setting over the horizon as I dragged my tired being down the street. Wringing and twisting my arm from all the carrying I had to do to restore Hibari's office, when I saw the two very familiar boys standing not too far away from me.

One wearing a vicious grin while the other just push his glasses up. We stared at each other for a tense moment, my eyes darting up and down between their faces and uniform before I promptly darted down another street.

As flattered as I am that these two were sent after me, I certainly did not enjoy the wild goose chase we had across Namimori. I swear at least half the residents that I've run through heard my not-so-pleasant swears and curses.

Ken, I forgot the boy's name honestly until his companion called him, whips out a piece of paper from his pockets and checked.

"It's right, byon." He looks up to lock eyes with me, a feral grin on his face. "You're next."

I scowled, glaring at the ranking paper. "It has got to be wrong." It was kind of stupid, considering the situation that I am in and the subject we're arguing about. But I was adamant that I was at least more competent than some members of the disciplinary committee.

I mean, I survived Hibari's wrath a few times now.

Survived an onslaught from him for a few minutes in the gym, whereas I've seen his own members couldn't even last a minute.

Got blown in an explosion, trapped with the demon and even smacked the prefect with a yaoi book. Even taunting him after.

 _That has got to be something right?_

 _'How come I'm ranked lower than them?'_

 _'Hell.'_ I thought as I glared at the sky. _'I'm not even in any active clubs. Why is my name even on the list in the first place?'_

Sadly, Fuuta doesn't share the same thought as me. Or the ranking planet, whatever it is.

I'm not even wondering why the lack of common sense and fear as a normal person should have in me as I demanded an explanation for why I got rank so low in the list. It's not that I'm trying to boast or something, but _please_ , I want some credit for what I've gone through thanks to the prefect.

"Come down." Chikusa sighed, pushing his glasses up again. "Or we'll come up."

I rapidly shook my head, moving to step another branch to climb higher, whining. "Can't you leave a fair maiden alone? You've already driven me up a tree."

"Mukuro demands perfection." Ken kicked the tree, his patience running thin.

"What are you? His dog?" I yelled back, reaching for another branch to climb. _'I'm so thankful that this tree is so goddamn tall.'_ Although I should be thinking about how to escape, but the action of going upwards and away from the two below is so _so_ comforting.

Until the branch disappears before me, my eyes widen, my hands swipe into thin air and my body tilts out of balance. Another curse slips out of me as I dove downwards, feeling another burst of panic as I brace myself for the ground.

But instead of the hard dirt ground welcoming me, it was a pair of arms breaking my fall. I snap my head up in shock, widening again at the strong sense of familiarity.

"Kufufu" he laughs. With a growing grin, he says. "Is that recognition I see?"

"…" I gaped, tuning out my surroundings as I stared. The guy raises his brows, amusement swirling in it.

I swear to God it wasn't the eyes. It wasn't the heterochromatic orbs that are boring into mine. No, really. Even when there's a kanji in one of them. No sir.

Nor was it the almost sinful silky voice that rang in my mind. A voice that's so smooth like fine wine but still, nope.

It was the hair.

Protruding upwards and outwards, softly swaying in the wind on top of the frui- no, head.

"Kufufu, how interesting." He chuckled. "You know me?"

Instead of giving him an answer, my eyes are glued on the crown. Never straying. The way it flows in the wind is just mesmerizing that it's nuts. _How can someone's hair be so hypnotic?_

That is until I was abruptly dropped on the ground. I let out a short yelp before groaning in pain for my behind. Rubbing the sore spot, I look up to glare at my saviour.

"Answer me" He bends closer, looming over me.

"Well..." it was that moment when I finally realise I was in a shit situation. Scrambling back closer to the tree, I press my back flat just to get away from him. _'Why the hell is Mukuro here?'_

He raises his brows in surprise but smirked and materialises his signature trident, twirling it before dipping the sharp end close to my neck, making the situation worse.

Instincts blared in my head as I remembered a scene where Mukuro possesses people by scratching them with his trident. I probably tried to ease up the tension and gave him a constipated smile. Using my finger, I pushed the weapon away, saying.

"This isn't a polite way to ask someone for answers..." The trident lurches forward, embedding itself into the bark of the tree, just inches from my head. I flinched.

"Kufufu, I wasn't going for politeness."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I can see that now." I cleared my throat and sat straighter, inching my body away from the weapon. Mukuro noticed this and lifted his foot, stomping on my shoulder, he ground his heeled boots into my flesh.

I screamed in pain, louder when he digs it in. I tried to wedge it out but it only makes it worse. The smirking asshole lifts my face up using a finger, forcing me to look at him. He raised his brow at the silent question.

The pain on my shoulder rolled in waves and I gasped for breath.

"Well..." I tried to make something up, trying to keep myself from blurting anything fatal. I can't really just straight up say, _'Well... you're actually a fictional character in my world known as Rokudo Mukuro. You have an avid love to scare people and possibly have a pineapple wife? Or skylark who's about to crash in on you and try to bite you to death.'_ Right?

"Well?"

"Your hair..." I squinted at him. "…It looks like a tropical fruit."

...I gave the truth. _Well, half truth_. There was speculation (I just read too many fics actually) where Mukuro can detect lies and I really want my right shoulder back so...

"You know? That fruit, with a crown on it. It's called pineapple." At this point, I can't distinguish whether it is survival instincts talking or my stupidity.

Mukuro's face actually turns blank. But before I could react. He twirled his trident again, smashing the hilt into my head.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I woke up feeling nauseous, soreness hits again and I just sighed weakly as it's starting to be a familiar feeling. Noting that I've got myself knocked out, again, I push myself up from the cemented floor and sat against the wall to take in what is laid before me.

A room, a large one, with minimal lighting, dark and dingy. Squinting my eyes I could see broken furniture piled at aside, what used to be a lush curtain ripped and speckled with brown liquid hanging haphazardly by the broken windows.

 _'Kokuyo Land'_

I focus on the group in the middle, minding their own business. Chikusa was lying on the floor, reading a book while Ken beside him is busying stuffing himself with snacks. Mukuro however, was flipping an overly large book on his lap before tilting his head up to slide his gaze at me.

"Where am I?"

Ken stops munching to send me a glare, he was about to say something when Mukuro chuckles.

"She knows." He narrows his eyes at me. Alarm bells rang in my mind as I straighten myself, the sounds of my soles grinding against the floor and sand filled the room. Mukuro hummed and I decided to change tactics.

"Why am I even here?" I asked warily. "You send the other students to hospitals, none of them were missing."

Mukuro shifted in his place, "so you knew it was us." I instantly cursed mentally and retorted. "Of course, you attacked me. It's only normal to assume so."

"But you knew from the start." He stated. "You recognized me, Ken and Chikusa. You ran away before they could even do anything."

"They look shifty." Was my excuse. "And one of them looks like he was about to devour me alive." I glanced at Ken who snorted. I ignored him and stared straight at the teenager who seems to be enjoy our little exchange, asking again silently.

"You know the answer to that." I blinked at that, _'no, no actually, I don't.'_

"Kufufufu, how is it that you, an average weak peasant, know so much?" he pondered. _'Ah. That's why.'_ I tried hard to keep a straight face, cursing myself for being an open book earlier. "Know what?"

"Are you Mafia?" He asks back and I replied with, "You can't answer a question with a question."

Technically, I am a bit, and I mean _a bit_ part of Mafia right now. Since I've associated myself with Tsuna, and now Reborn has made it known among ourselves that Tsuna's gonna be the next Vongola boss. The information does put me at risk, and Reborn may or may not have included me in Tsuna's family.

Even so, the interaction and information I have does make me involve in Mafia in the tiniest way.

Mukuro chuckled again, Ken glanced at his boss before resuming to wolf down his food. Chikusa only does so much to flip a page on his book. Grabbing his trident beside him, Mukuro strides his way towards me, much to my displeasure.

His tips my chin up with this trident. "I think you don't understand what situation you're in."

"I understand very much." I quipped. "I'm kidnapped for whatever reason you have and would like very much to go home."

He pushes the sharp tip into my neck and I press myself against the wall as much as possible just so that the trident won't graze me, but the guy presses on and liquid flowed down my neck. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth in frustration.

"And," He adds. "There's no fear."

My eyes snap open and my throat dries.

Any sane normal person would be cowering in my situation, much less a _female_ with minimal combat abilities. But there I was, asking questions and giving retorts as if my life isn't on the line.

The knowledge that I have is both a blessing and a curse. That sense of affirmation that you know what would happen would soothe your nerves, even though the situation I'm in isn't supposed to happen. But what can I do when I know more about the boy in front of me than he knows himself?

"You must be mistaken." My voice is steadier than I liked it to be. "I'm scared out of my wits."

"Is that so?" He grinned, obviously not buying it. "Allow me to show you what true fear is."

In a split second, I got myself dragged up and slam into the wall so hard I can hear it cracking. Struggling to get air into my lungs, sliding down, I'm on all fours before the ground beneath me gave away and turns into blazing fire.

My breath is caught in my throat that I choked to scream. Crimson flames licked my skin and everywhere _burns_. I could see my limbs being seared, skin turning brown, shrinking with flesh and blood oozing out. I shut my eyes as it feel like it's being grilled, if that's how grilling feels like. Somehow, my guts spill out and tangle with everything.

Hot air turns back to cold one when I suddenly knocked into the cemented ground. All fours again with my forehead pressing on the floor. Breath coming out in deep intervals, I trembled so violently that my sweaty limbs buckles and falls flat.

"God." I gasped, lightly touching my arms and partly relieved that they're not charred. I tried not to think of the feeling of how my insides feel being cooked or how burning human flesh smells.

A chuckle rang out beside me and a hand harshly pulls my hair out. Mukuro gave me a wicked grin, his eyes crinkled at the edge.

"Asshole." I croaked when I finally realise that it's all an illusion. "Oh?" he pulls out his trident from behind and dips the tip under my chin. "You know it's an illusion. Are you familiar with it?" he takes a second to observe my state and just purred. " _No."_

He yanks my hair higher that my arms are off the ground. I let out a hiss and his grin grows wider. "Tell me, are you Mafia?"

"What do you think?" I sneered instead. Seeing that he got his answer, he smirked and kicks me into a corner.

I just curled myself into a ball, releasing a shuddering breath every now and then. Trying to will the burning sensation off my being.

For a long time, my mind was dull. Passing thoughts comes and fades away just as quickly. I may and may not have drifted off to sleep halfway.

~ _"Mukuro is my favourite character. He's a little shit but I like him."~_

 _~"He's pretty kind despite his…actions I think. I mean he only acts on revenge and he took in Chrome."~_

 ** _~"Cold."~_**

 _~"What do you think of Mukuro? I think the dude is just a misunderstood guy. I mean come oon, he got betrayed by his own family as a child! It should have been traumatic, opening up to people is the last thing he would do. So I'm thinking what if none of that happened at all? Would he be a nice one?"_

 _"Dude… it's like three in the morning, you should stop taking caffeine."_

 ** _"So cold."_**

 _"You're digressing, Shirl."~_

 **~ _"What would it be like to be burnt to death by flames?"~_**

I blinked at the last thought, shaking my head in surprise at the sudden input that came out of nowhere. For some unknown reason, I huffed in amusement. Closing my eyes, I hugged my legs tighter and placed my chin on my knees.

Sunlight streamed through the windows and I noted that a day has passed. Taking advantage of natural light, I observed my surroundings more closely. Everything except for a bed, sofa, and a table were broken. Shattered glasses and blood decorated the floor, a part of the room was covered with carpet but one look was all it needs to know that I wouldn't even want to step on it.

A whimper cuts the empty silence. I snap up towards the source and just withered at the sight. Behind a grimy curtain, hides a small figure, clutching something that's bigger than his own body in a crouch. Eyes blank and glistened.

 _'Fuuta'_ I sighed. _'Of course he'll be here…'_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mukuro came back to see two people cuddled together. Or more of one hugging the other while Fuuta just lay listlessly in my grasp, making no signs of protest or acceptance towards my actions.

The bastard just smirks as he deposits himself on the couch, pulling out a paper sheet to cross out names. Blood dotted his clothes, it isn't noticeable but it was clear that the gang went out to beat up more people.

"Took you awhile." He says and I purse my lips.

"If you think that your little magic trick from before is going to make me loathe you." I hugged Fuuta tighter. "It's not going to work."

Mukuro perks at that, switching his attention to my corner. His eyes were wide, as if stunned, unlike his usual slanted gaze. Due to that, I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, wondering if I've said something wrong. Silence soon follows and it was starting to get really unbearable that I blurted.

"Does it naturally stick out like that or you tie it up using a band or something?" I've been actually looking forward to this conversation when I've first step into this world. Since there's nothing much to exchange between us two, might as well use this chance to know.

"What?" He snapped out of his stupor.

"Your hair. Is it natural?"

"…"

"Were you born with it or you have some kind of fascination towards pineapples?" I continued, sliding down the wall a bit to get comfy as I take in the boy's change in expression. I kind of didn't want us to have kind of negative energy after this. It was an idiotic move considering that he threw me into scorching flames the other day but hey, truth to be told.

 _I've been through worse._

I wasn't really expecting an actual answer but I didn't think that Mukuro would look taken aback. He actually looks like he just swallowed something sour, and confusing. And weird.

I'm kind of proud that I manage to garner such a reaction from the very twisted boy.

He stares at me as if I some sort of alien that just landed on earth and have some obligation to study pineapples. I mentally shrugged. It's kind of true anyway. But instead of weirding him out more I decided to just stare right back. Focusing mainly his eyes.

With the distance between us, I couldn't observe as well as I wanted but memories of how they narrowed in amusement flash in my mind yesterday. His blue one, dark blue one, is like looking into the deep sea. Somehow swirling yet there's this flicker of light in it even though the place has no electricity nor light.

His other eye has this really pretty crimson red, _yeah blood red_ but I've never seen one like this. Okay, he got it through some shit-hole hell experiment, granted but that doesn't mean you have to look at it as if it's some kind of a cursed taboo. I wonder if Mukuro hates his eye.

"Has anyone told you that your eyes are really pretty?" I asked the boy, breaking the silence.

"I couldn't answer you yesterday because of how pretty they are." _'Lies, you were staring at his pineapple crown.'_ I rolled my eye but still went along with it.

Mukuro frowns for a second and immediately scowls.

"Don't act so familiar with me." He stands up and Fuuta stiffens, the small boy immediately starts to tremble again and hours of soothing. Mukuro snatches his trident up, but at the same time, screams rang out, coming from the room's exterior.

The door bang opens soon after, crashing against the walls so hard that dust slips down. Fuuta whimpered despite his expression bears no emotion, but I still hug him tighter nonetheless.

"About time." I lowly grumbled, eyes glued to the silhouette by the door. Silver-blue eyes scanned the area.

We made eye contact and I think the guy didn't expect to see me here. _'Surprise.'_ I mentally conveyed the message.

Mukuro called out his name and Hibari just shifts his stance, a blood thirsty grin on his lips, ready for another fight. But of course, I didn't expect him to win, not when Mukuro pulled out the sakura card so early in the game.

So, hours were spent on me covering Fuuta's ears from the sound of a one-sided beating. Hibair's blood was added to the many colours on the floor, it got so much that it was getting a bit retching.

Until the greatest thing happened.

Mukuro steps over Hibari's body and crouches down, _straddling_ him. He _leaned down_ to the other's face while sticking his trident up Hibari's chin who have no choice but to lift his chin. Decreasing the _inches_ between their lips. Their breath _just_ ghosting over each other. And having Hibari out of breath just adds fuel to the fire.

" _Holy shit._ " I gasped. "That's so hot."

They both snap their head at me and I immediately realised that I've said that out loud. "I-I mean, ohh nou…" I saw Hibari's eye twitch despite having blood coated over it.

 _'Too late for that you idiot.'_ I snapped at myself. _'Oh my god, I'm going to get myself killed.'_ I rubbed my face as a rush of embarrassment took over. I'm in a very dangerous situation, got myself mentally _tortured_ a few hours ago, yet I'm indulging myself the moment I see a fangirl worthy moment. Insanely foolish of me…But I still can't help but wish I have a camera.

I glance up to see them _still_ in the same position and I had to dig in into my thighs just to stop myself from grinning like a pervert. Mukuro narrows his eyes at me but resumes what he wanted to say to the prefect.

Hormones are singing in my veins that I didn't have the heart to listen. _'Breath in…Breath out… Calm yourself Shirl.'_ I suck in a deep breath again and made a wrong choice to look at them because I accidentally breathed in too deep and choked. _'Jesus Christ. Somebody help me. Breathing is so not workinggg-OMG closer pleaseee'_

I can't believe that I was starting to feel grateful that Mukuro brought me here. Despite the things he made me go through, I couldn't control myself from being too happy and high with the sight in front of me.

That was until Mukuro proceeds to stand up straight and gave a harsh kick to Hibari, sending him away and down into a hole in the ground. I winced when a dull thud was heard as his body crashed into the ground.

A hand reaches out to snatch Fuuta away from me and before I would react, my body was dragged and tossed into the hole as well.

Rolling on the broken debris, I hissed as something sharp scraps against me. Landing flat on the ground, I groaned as I push myself up. Feeling a small spark of accomplishment that I wasn't knocked out cold at the impact.

But when I saw Hibari narrowing his eyes at me, I resented that tiny accomplishment.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Meanwhile_

Tapping his pencil repeatedly against his paper with a hand propped under his chin, Tsuna could feel an oncoming headache as he stared at the foreign equation.

A minute ticks by and he snaps. Flopping down onto the wooden charred table, he cried "I don't get it Reborn!"

Cue electric shock.

Tsuna yelped as electricity runs through him, causing him to collapse onto the floor and spasm. When it has finished running it's course, the brunet bounces back up and screamed. "Reborn!"

The baby hummed as he flipped a page in his book. "You have math quiz coming up Dame-Tsuna. I expect you to ace it." The boy paled at that before slamming his palm on the table. "This isn't covered in the quiz! How did you know anyway? And we've been doing maths since I got back from school, it's nine now!"

"You only manage to do five questions," Reborn says, his propped up leg swaying in the air. "It's barely enough." Scratching his head furiously, Tsuna gives up arguing for freedom. Picking up his pencil again, he slides his upper body on the table. But instead of looking at the paper as he should be, he stares at his phone.

It's been hours since he secretly sent a message to Shirley when Reborn went downstairs to fetch himself a cup of coffee, complaining how unfair the baby is again. Normally, the girl would reply instantly, laughing at his misery but sometimes offers a few words of encouragement.

Silent and still, no blinking lights or any indication that he has unopened message, he pouts. He stares at it until it buzzed, emitting his chosen ringtone. Tsuna shot up, not minding if she decides to call instead of messaging him back. He would love the distraction very much.

Snatching his phone, Tsuna flips it open to answer the call. Only to have dread fill him at the caller's name.

"Hello?" Tsuna's voice shook. "Dairi-san." Reborn seems to notice this, setting down his book, he watched as his student's face paled to a degree he'd never seen before. The look of sheer horror on his face was enough to set Reborn on his feet, Leon crawling onto his shoulders.

"I'll look for her!" Tsuna shouts into the phone. "I might- I might know where she is!" The call ended after, and immediately Tsuna stands up to hastily pull on his jacket. "What's wrong?"

"Shirley." Tsuna answered, reaching for his phone with trembling fingers. "It-It happened again, Reborn. I got to- I have to look for her."

"I'll finish maths tomorrow," Tsuna crosses the room, swinging the door open with more force than necessary. "I promise."

Tsuna took a step out of his room before feeling a weight on his shoulders, he turn to see Reborn standing beside his head. Not even going to question him, Tsuna threw a few words towards his mother and bolted out the house.

Namimori Middle School's rooftop was the first place he reached. But it was empty, he runs around the space just to be sure before heading to other places.

No signs of her at the park. No signs of her at the streets. No signs of her at the fields they use to lay on. Nor was there at shops, house, buildings.

"I don't see her anywhere, Tsuna." Yamamoto says, hands on his knees as he looked at the brunet in worry. "Me either, Jyuudaime." Gokudera pants, having to run across Namimori in search of the missing female.

"Maybe she's at a friend's place Sawada." Ryohei tries as something his dear sister, Kyoko, would bring some of her friend to sleepover. And more often than not, Shirley was there as well as a girl named Haru.

Tsuna curls himself on the ground, his fingers tapping furiously on his phone, in hopes to find his female friend faster. "No." He shook his head, voice slightly breaking at the end. "I've called, she's not there."

"B-But we've searched everywhere!"

Tears welled up in Tsuna's eyes, worry and fear pulling on his heavy heart as he releases a shuddering breath. He couldn't hear anything else other than his loud thundering heart in his ears.

 _'Not again.'_ Where did he go wrong this time?

He's confused. She looks fine the past several days. Much better than the time they talked at the school's courtyard.

 _'I thought-I thought I've stopped it. She, she looks happy. What did I miss?'_

Tsuna bit on his lips, furiously wiping his tears away and stood up.

 _'She promised...'_ He convinced himself. _'She promised.'_

"She has to be somewhere," Tsuna says with conviction. _'Somewhere…and alive.'_

"That woman," Gokudera growled. "Where the hell could she be?"

"Tsuna," Reborn says after a moment of silence. "It could be this." He holds up a piece of cut out newspaper. Tsuna all but snatch from the baby's hands.

His heart drops as he reads the title.

 _Injured student of Namimori Middle claims he was assaulted_

 _The same statement was recorded from several other students that also suffered heavy injuries. Police suspects that these acts may be conducted by the same group of-_

The paper proceeds to crumple up. Tsuna stayed silent, his lips tightly pursed and fisted hands trembling while the group around pass worried looks at each other.

Reborn takes in the look in his student's eyes and slightly frowned. But the fire of determination gleaming brightly in his student's eyes was good enough for Reborn to not think about a book he'd found at Shirley's desk.

For now.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **Tsu-chan is just worried that his best friend thought jumping off a building would be a good surprise for him and his heart :)**

 **Tsuna and Shirley's interactions will be minimal for now cuz I wanna get into the plot. But NO WORRIES, after this one, they'll be _a lot_ and lots of personal…scenes too. ^^**

 **Mukuro finally pops out :DD We have the whole collection now. Oh and I've said before that I've actually decided Shirley's pairing. I'll write it in my cover…soon. I've finally change my tags too haha I guess family and general doesn't go with the contents of my story.**

 **Now to reply reviews!**

 **To: LetTheWorldHonorTheFallen: Maybe? Maybe not? I do intend Gokudera go back play the piano but on his own or with Shirl's help I haven't decided yet :3**

 **To Ghostisreading: Glad to see you enjoyed the extra, I was afraid that no one would like it. Thank you!**

 **To xenocanaan: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **To Kiku-Pyon: I TOTALLY forgot that Gokudera is an UMA fan omg. Seriously. You just reminded me hahaha. Gokudera at this point doesn't have much people to trust on, including Tsuna, so yeah Shirl's trying to help in that department.**

 **To Kayen1024: ^^ You'll see after this…Mukuro arc, soon I think. Look forward to it!**

 **To FAWorks: I'm not offended haha, everyone has their own preferences ^^ but I'm glad I didn't make you uncomfortable with the yaoi stuff, (they're all in our fujoshi's head anyway) I'm so happy that my story and writing style is to your favour! I sometimes think that it might be too much but seems not! Thank you for giving my story a chance. Please look forward to my future updates!**

 **To Iris my Beloved: I've updated! Yay :D I'm glad you liked those extra moments! Look forward to more in the future chapters! **

**Please leave a review! They're my motivation to type, they're my joy! Suggestions are welcomed too!**

 **Reviews are my fuel! Fuel my deprived soul, my so so lovely readers!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
